A lady And Her Maidens
by GroovyGrape
Summary: AU. A star wars fic that spans the complete saga, mainly from Queen Amidala's handmaidens perspective. Did I mention that it's AU?
1. Useless

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars, obviously. I am making no money from this either, I'm just a poor student, so please don't sue me.**

**Authors note: I would like to give a massive thank you to AwayOHumanChild for letting me use the handmaidens surnames used in _To Save The Queen_. If you haven't read it already I highly recomend it and the sequel,_To Die for the Republic_. ****I hope you guys like this and I'd love to know what you think (especially if it's constructive criticism). ****A very warm welcome from GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 1: Useless

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Royal palace,Theed,Naboo

I arrived at Theed's royal palace early in the morning.

The sun was shining brightly over the city's turquoise rooftops so it took every last bit of my training not to squint. Thanks to my tutor and her set of Golden rules, I also knew better than to pay any unnecessary attention to the Holonet cameras and their crew, who were bustling around the palace's entrance - no doubt to get an exclusive interview with the new princess of Theed or her 'mortal enemy', i.e. _me. _Technically, princess Naberrie_ was_ my enemy, but only because we'd ran against each other in the elections.

I didn't even know her anyway - well, not _really_.

We couldn't have talked more than twice and that was only to keep up appearances. We'd never talked about anything apart from politics and even then it was all fake smiles and awkward silences. Though I _do_ dislike her for taking my dream away from me, the press has no right saying that we're at each others throats all the time, because it's just not true. Sadly, those kind of headlines sell papers, whereas us being civil with each other doesn't.

I only just stopped myself from rolling my eyes when the journalists noticed me and came scurrying in my direction - some squealing in delight and others shouting all sorts of questions. I definitely should have used one of the back doors or better yet, the underground tunnels.

As it was too late for either of those options, I kept on walking toward the grand staircase.

To make matters worse anyone who wasn't a journalist or a cameraman turned to gawp at me, some even got excited, thinking that I was a celebrity. I kept an even smile on my face but I stepped up the pace, wanting the ordeal to be over with as quickly as possible.

Whenever I'd complained about the press to my family, my older brother Edvard - who's one of Parrlay's top lawyers by the way - had told me that it was all part of being in the public eye and that there was nothing I could do about it. My only choice was to ignore them. _Great. _Ignoring journalists was always satisfying, though incredibly tiring. My tutor, Lady Danté, often told me that '_all attention is good attention_', but my family had been through enough public scandals to last a lifetime - the last thing they needed was to see me on the front pages being rude to, let alone attacking Naboo's journalists.

So I held my head a bit higher and didn't pay them any attention whatsoever despite being completely swarmed by them. Damn it, I should have brought my bodyguard with me and listened to my tutor's advice, instead of storming off to the palace without thinking things through properly. Deep down I knew I had purposely took this route to be noticed, but I should have known they wouldn't be sympathetic with me now. I was no use to them now that I had lost.

As I regret my impulsiveness my mother's voice rings in my head, mocking me with one of her favourite phrases to use when someone is down about their past decisions, "_Should've, would've, could've_". She's been nothing but a complete bitch to me ever since we found out I wasn't the Princess of Theed, but the worst was yet to come. All hell broke loose when she found out that I'd lost the election to a - _gasp _\- commoner. She literally had a fit. She wanted me to get this so badly - much more than I did! - and now that she's lost out on a chance to regain some of our prestige she will only acknowledge my presence if it means that she can make fun of me or bring me down, because of course, it isn't Veruna's fault for promising us that I'd win, no. Turns out it'_s _completely_ my_ fault I lost, because apparently _I_ control who the population votes for now.

Trying not to dwell on those unhappy thoughts, I began to slowly climb my way to the entrance. My formal purple robe swished quietly as I dodged the press' hurtful questions. Unsurprisingly, they were being extra-mean today, trying to get a negative reaction to use as a headline against me while making miss Naberrie look like a saint.

_"Miss Anidale! How does it feel to lose the elections to a member of a non-aristocratic family?"_

_ "Will you continue to work on your political career even after this spectacular failure?"_

_"Do you have any plans to work closely with Princess Naberrie?"_

_"Do you still aspire to be queen?" _

_"Are you here to talk with the King about who will succeed him?"_

_"Will you bad-mouth the princess to the council as you have been reported to have done so on several occassions?"_

_ "Were you expecting your mother's once extra-close relationship with the King to catapult you to the top?"_

_"Is it true that you are, in fact, King Veruna's love child?"_

_"You do know that the nubian monarchy system isn't hereditary now, don't you?"_

Honestly, if I'd known how much fun journalists had making up stories, I wouldn't have wasted all my life training to be a royal.

As I reached the top of the steps, desperate to get away from the flashing lights and hurtful comments, the royal guards, probably sensing my distress, let me pass without hesitation. I nodded regally at them, like I had been taught to do, showing the press that it was going to take a lot more than a few nasty comments to make me lose my composure. Even though the transparisteel doors were firmly closed once I'd entered the building, they continued to take pictures and shout at me. After taking a few moments to readjust myself - they were not going to get to me today, they were not going to make me feel bad about my mother's 'once extra-close relationship' with Veruna - I looked around the main hallway and to my complete horror, gasped.

Everything inside the ancient building was in motion; the many lower council members and small-town politicians from all over Naboo were bustling around, talking to any significant people they encountered, all the while trying to make themselves look much more important than they indeed were. The guards were pacing up and down a lot more impatiently than usual, the palace staff were finishing the preparation for Princess Naberrie's 'welcome to court' ball, the large marble halls were decorated _extra_-nicely to receive her and most of the influential politicians who were supposed to be family friends ignored my presence, considering me not worthy enough to talk to.

I felt sick to the core, the heaviness of the king's betrayal weighing more than ever.

Still struggling to keep my cool, I mentally slapped myself. '_God Eirtaé! Keep it together! You have not spent all of your life in training to lose your composure now, especially not in front of these imbeciles! Come on!' _

Feeling more secure after my mental pep talk I walked at a brisk pace to the throne room, pausing before entering, wondering if my elaborate updo had suffered on the way here. Peering at myself in the large transparisteel windows wouldn't be considered appropriate, so deciding there was nothing I could do about it, straightened out my dress and entered the cavernous, old room. After I pushed open the large doors with some, ahem, assistance - they are a lot heavier than they look, so I had to lose some of my dignity and ask a guard to help - strode in confidently and stared right at King Ars Veruna, who was sitting regally on the throne, a painfully fake smile plastered on my face.

"Your Highness." I said sweetly before sweeping into a low bow, hoping that my anger and disappointment were well disguised.

"Miss Anidale," He said coldly as I rose "it is a pleasure to see you well". I just love politicians, especially the important ones. They're so fake it's amusing and most of them are even worse at hiding their dislike than they are at their jobs. He was not pleased to see me. At all. Obviously he had been expecting me to just disappear into thin air. "What may I help you with?"

Well he had another thing coming. A member of the house of Anidale does not give up so easily, and Ars Veruna was going to learn that the hard way. I still regret my decision not to have thought this through. I had always let my emotions take control of me. It was one of my only imperfections, yet my biggest one. If I had planned this a bit better I would have caught him off guard and I wouldn't have had to have this awkward stare off with the King in front of the most 'noble' people on Naboo.

The royal council could not hide their surprise at seeing me - honestly, their lack of solemnity is embarrassing - and Kun Lago, the king's principal adviser gave me a look that held no emotion at all, well, maybe a bit of disgust. A few days ago we had been planning Naboo's future, but now that I had lost the election I was nothing to him. Meanwhile, Sio Bibble acknowledged me with a small yet firm nod.

"I must speak with you."

"I would have expected more professionalism from _you_ miss Anidale, you know fully well that interrupting a monarch's meeting with the royal council is considered to be-" He tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to think. "-Ah, yes! Very rude and quite unacceptable." He paused and looked round at the council, who all nodded in agreement. "Your mother would have a fit if she knew."

I tried very hard not to react to him mentioning my mother.

"I agree with you completely, Your Highness. I hope that it conveys how desp-,"I corrected myself,"-_urgently_ I need to talk to you."

He stroked his beard and sighed. "Very well, the royal council and I will listen to what you have to say."

He was being difficult on purpose - honestly, what the people see in him I do not know.

"That is something I cannot do." I resisted the urge to run out of the room, crying tears of frustration. He was making me look like a complete fool, thus harming my chances of ever becoming queen. "This is a _private_ matter." I could tell that the royal council was getting bored of this conversation and thinking better of my decision to come here nearly got the better of me. I was about to lose all my dignity, credibility and honour by walking out when Veruna spoke.

"_Fine." _I tried to not look too relieved. The way he said it made me know that it definitely wasn't fine, but nonetheless, he turned to his advisers."This meeting is adjourned. Most of you have to prepare for Princess Naberrie's ball tonight as it is, so I don't expect to need any of you until then. As always, I thank you for your advice and look forward to celebrating with you all tonight."

As the council bowed I saw the glances that Lago was sending Veruna. He obviously didn't approve of the king's decision to hear me out. I didn't let that affect me though. Lago was a man of low birth, someone that most at court disapproved of. If he didn't watch his back before he knew it he'd be gone.

"Come." The king gestured to the gardens,"It seems that you have a lot on your mind."

**···**

I almost felt relaxed as I walked among the gorgeous flowers in the palace gardens but my anger soon returned when I remembered just who I was walking with. He had a pleasant smile on his face and hummed to himself as we walked to the sovereign's private garden.

I tried not to look anyone in the eye, knowing the field day the journalists would have if anyone recognised me and told them I was alone with the King, my supposed father. I cringed remembering past headlines that had involved me. _'Anidale running for Princess to be closer to Veruna'_ was one of my favourite's, along with the one that called me fame-hungry.

If only they knew. I hated Veruna with a passion and I truly wanted what was best for Naboo. Honestly, these journalists don't have a clue. If I wanted to be famous as badly as they claimed I did, I would have appeared on one of those so-called 'reality' Holos that are all the range among the galaxy's youth nowadays.

When we reached the beautiful, _very_ private garden, he turned to me and knowing the implications but not really caring about them, I let my emotions - that had been neatly hidden under my mask since I lost the election - show.

"You have let me down Ars!How could you let _her _win the election?She goes against everything that you stand for!" He tried to calm me down but I was having none of it."Do you know what this means?The more supporters_ she_ gains the more _you_ will lose! If I were you I would be careful. It will soon be over for you, I know it!"

" What are you going to know darling, you're just a silly little girl." He chuckled at me, making me burn with rage. How dare he speak to me like that? "There is no reason for your concern, I assure you_. _My reign is rock solid."

"It would do you good to remember with whom you speak your majesty. I may not be princess, a title that holds very little power anyway, but I belong to one of the most noble families on the planet, so never forget the damage I could do to you and your rock solid reign."

He looked genuinely amused at this statement. "You're making a fool of yourself Eirtaé. I get that you're angry right now. It's understandable. But it's only the title of princess, as you yourself said, it holds next to no power. Do you know why? Because _I_ hold the the rest. So it is you who would do good by remembering that _I_ am the one who could do you and your filthy little family unimaginable damage."

I tried to look unaffected by his threats, tossing my head arrogantly in the air.

"Damage that you have not caused already? We have proved that we can come back from anything you throw at us._ Anything_." My voice was heavy with emotion but I refused to let him see me cry. He didn't deserve that satisfaction.

Presumably getting bored with my arguing he spoke.

"Eirtaé calm down, as I've said, I understand that your angry at losing the election, I truly do. But you are familiar with the electoral system, you know fully well that I do not have the power to chose who wins." He stepped closer to me, too close for my liking. "Besides, we all know that you didn't drag me all the way out to my private gardens, where no-one can see us, to talk."

He reached out to touch my face, but before he got there I angrily slapped his hand away.

"You make me _sick_ Veruna." I spat. "_Sick!_"

"Hmm, so unlike your mother," He mused, folding his arms over his chest. "She never put up a fight."

My eyes narrowed. I was still angry at my mother for how she had been treating me after losing the election, but I was not going to let that slide. "You will leave my mother out of this if you know what's good for you."

"Are you threatening me again?" He wasn't bothered about hiding his amusement. "I thought we'd cleared that up."

"No, I'm telling you."I looked him up and down. "Your days are numbered Ars, and I will take great pleasure in seeing you left with nothing. Especially when I will be the one to put you there, where you belong."

"Eirtaé you are getting quite upset over nothing. We have already established that the title is very insignificant." He uncrossed his arms after a slight pause. "Come on, don't be like this. It would upset me greatly if you were to stop speaking to me over this. Your dear mother meant such a lot to me."

Maybe it was the extra training I had received from Captain Panaka recently, maybe it was the way he spoke to me as if I were a mere child, maybe it was the paternity rumours that surrounded me at court or maybe it was because he was the cause of my family's misery. It was probably a combination of all of them, to be honest.

I don't really know what came over me, but I, Eirtaé Anidale, queen of etiquette and all around future queen, punched King Ars Veruna of the Naboo in the face.

I punched the king of Naboo.

In the face.

As he cried out, holding his nose the enormity of what I had just done came over me and not waiting around for his angry reaction, I fled the private gardens.

I stopped running and regained composure once I reached the gardens open to the public - I still had a reputation to maintain after all, even though I _had_ just punched the King in the face. I had actually punched the King of Naboo! In the face! I couldn't believe it!

No-one could say he didn't deserve it.

I had to stop and hide in a small hallway to think gleefully about how he was going to explain his face to everyone to calm down. I felt slightly let down when I remembered that the make-up specialists at court were the best on Naboo. They'd probably have no trouble covering it up, but maybe he'd have to get up half an hour earlier every day to put the make-up on until it healed. No matter how petty it was, I contented myself with it and peered around before re-entering the hallways.

Even though I'd regained composure, it was hard to smile and nod at the various politicians that recognised me when really all I wanted to do was run, sure that every guard in the palace would soon be chasing me to take me to the dungeons, where I would most likely be tortured for harming the precious king. I wanted to run out of the palace, out of the plaza, goodness I even wanted to run away from Theed, and I probably would have, if I hadn't bumped right into Princess Naberrie and her tutor on their way to the ball. I was actually a second away from knocking her down. To hide my embarrassment I pretended to look her up and down snootily, as if she had been the one who hadn't been looking where she was going. In my eyes it _was_ her fault though, because if _I_ had won the election I wouldn't have had to punch Veruna and I wouldn't be running away from court. It was the butterfly effect really, something that couldn't be helped.

In my next attempt to make the silence less awkward I inspected what she was wearing. The Princess was draped in a long blue gown with her dark hair done up in an elaborate updo, similar to mine. The only jewellery that adorned her slender neck was a black amulet accompanied by some oversized earrings.

"Miss Anidale, you seemed troubled." Said the older woman, breaking the awful silence at last, an appalled look crossing her face. Wow, was it really _that_ obvious? My tutor had assured me on many occasions that my poker face was unreadable.

Damn her.

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you." I said, then I returned my attention to the Princess and performed a small bow. "Princess Naberrie, congratulations on winning the race. I trust that you are well."

"I am very well miss Anidale, thank you for your concern. Are you to attend the ball tonight?"

"Where else would I be?" I smiled as more awkward silence ensued. That was no way to answer a Princess and I knew it. Lady Phoenia could not disguise her disgust and I had never been more grateful for the icy relationship that she had with my own tutor. If they had been buddies, Lady Phoenia would have been obliged to tell Lady Danté about my conduct, and then I was sure to be dead. I quickly decided to terminate the conversation, just in case the lady was in a tell-tale mood tonight.

"Well I must let you be on your way, I should be getting ready for your ball!"

They bid me farewell, but I barely noticed as I left the palace through one of the secret exits. The worry at being caught by the guards and the disappointment about losing the election vanished and I was left numb. The journalists were nowhere to be seen on the main promenade, so I guessed they had been let inside to take Holo's and get a few exclusive interviews. I wondered how much they had paid for the access before deciding that I didn't care. I had far better things to concern myself with than people who didn't care whose life they ruined as long as they got enough gossip to feature their story on the Holonet.

All I could think about as I slowly walked towards the large Theed plaza was how_ I_ should have been the one to have had a ball to welcome _me_.

The tears that I had been holding inside since losing the election fell freely now, and I wasn't sure if I was glad that the people gathered in the promenade were not taking any notice of the sad little girl walking by herself. As I rounded the corner that lead to my family's townhouse I looked up and my heart dropped when I saw my tutor coming straight at me.

"Eirtaé! I know it's still early on in the day but getting ready for such a prestigious event takes time! My goodness, what have you been doing?Have you been crying? Look at the state of your hair! Get inside at once, if we're lucky we'll have time to get you looking decent by the time the ball starts."

I pulled away from her. "There is no need, madam. I will not be attending."

Pushing past her, I ignored her gaping looks directed at me. "Don't be so ridiculous. You have to go!"

"You don't own me, you can't make me do anything I do not wish to."

She roughly grabbed hold of my arm. "I don't own you, but your mother can make your life very miserable if you don't go along with her commands." I started crying out of helplessness, tired of it all.

"Have I taught you nothing? The first step is to not cry in public. Never, I repeat never, wear your heart on your sleeve."

"I just can't do this anymore. I'm sick of feeling so useless, do you know how it feels to be ignored by everyone now that I'm not the owner of a stupid title? It's so humiliating. You know I saw her? Looking all prissy and smug? I'm done with it, I'm not going to the cursed ball!" I felt bad blaming all of my anger on the Princess, as she had really not done anything to me, but it was easier to blame it on her than on Veruna and my mother.

My tutor gave me a hard look. "Oh, we are going to the ball alright. She may be the Princess, but I am not above showing her up in any way possible. Don't worry Eirtaé, she will get what's coming to her. No-one crosses the Anidales without paying for it. Come, let's get you ready, we have a ball to crash."

I bit my lip as I entered my house. What had I just done?


	2. Tutor Time

Chapter 2:Tutor Time

Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's POV

Ballroom,Royal Palace,Theed,Naboo

That had been annoying.

Sure, it was normal for a young woman belonging to an important family to be present at court. But there was a big difference between that, and being rude to the newly elected princess that said young woman had ran against in the elections.

The Anidale's are _so_ predictable. They know exactly how to gain attention, lie and make things go in their favour. It's their forte, this was a perfect example of it. It was just disrespectful to try and take Padmé's special moment from her, there was just no other word for it. If _Eirtaé_ had won, I would have made sure that Padmé had paid her proper respects to Eirtaé. It was the right and honourable thing to do - not that the Anidale's know the meaning of those words.

Eirtaé had been a fool to think that she could have beaten Padmé anyway, no matter how many secret meetings she had held with the King and his closest adviser running up to the elections. Appearances were important in nubian politics and her family were _far_ from squeaky clean. In fact, they were the exact opposite. I'm positive that if I looked up the antonym of respectable on Theed's royal university's database, a Holo of the Anidale family would pop up. Her mother Emé's fifteen year long affair with King Veruna had been a massive scandal - it had even made headlines on other important planets, such as Coruscant or Alderaan - resulting in the Anidale family losing a lot of respect and them gaining intergalactic notoriety. Her father had nearly been sacked from his job as chief administrator in the nubian embassy on Coruscant and even though the affair happened almost a lifetime ago, the rumours swirling around court still suggest that Eirtaé is Veruna's child.

I know that it's not _entirely_ Eirtaé's fault. She can't help that she was born into such a scandalous family but she _can_ help her behaviour. If I were Lady Danté I would be ashamed to show my face at court. Eirtaé's manners had been appalling towards the princess, with no solid reason except that she had beaten her in the elections, fair and square. No wonder they suggest she's the result of the affair - Veruna never bothered with appearing noble in front of anyone, even though as king it was his sovereign duty to do so.

I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for Eirtaé. While the Anidale's have clawed back some of their reputation, the Naberries are respected all over Naboo. Ruwee, Padmé's father, was the President of the Refugee Relief Movement and Senator Palpatine was very impressed when he met her for the first time on Coruscant. It's only natural that Padmé won the election, really. Veruna has been sucking the life from Naboo's political system for the past 34 years while her pacifist principles are a breath of fresh air.

No matter how sorry I felt for her though, I would have preferred it if Eirtaé had told us that she wouldn't be attending tonight's ball , as I wasn't looking forward to seeing her, nor her whore of a tutor. If her presence at court earlier today was anything to go by, she was far from giving up on politics. And I didn't want her to have the opportunity to gain any more supporters at court. Padmé might have been princess for now, but if Eirtaé stayed around court she could rally people, people who didn't approve of Padmé. If that happened, there would be a possibility that she'd be queen one day. Needless to say, I just couldn't let that happen. An Anidale could not reign Naboo. The consequences would be disastrous.

I caught Veruna's eyes and he nodded at me from his throne. His face was covered by a strange veil which was very unflattering, but now was not the time to critique fashion. I nodded back and continued to sip a fancy drink on the sidelines, observing the room. Padmé was greeting and conversing with everyone in the room and I couldn't have been more proud of her. Though as she walked over to Ian Lago I frowned. He was bad news, mainly because he was the king's principal adviser's son, but Padmé didn't know that. Her parents didn't approve of the pair, but then again they'd never approved of Palo either. In their eyes she was too young. And yes, at fourteen maybe she was, but how was did they expect her to be mature enough to rule a planet yet not enough so to have a relationship?

Padmé smiled happily as Ian whispered something in her ear. She looked so innocent. It was hard to think that- like so many others before her- she had a high chance of being corrupted by the political world.

I wondered how she would react to having to move out of her parents house. The Naberries were a close family, who at the moment were going through tough times. Derané, Padmé's aunt, had moved into her brother's house permanently after losing her job. I found her to be a very odd woman, far too religious for my liking. She was also cold and distant. Jobal had once told me that her cold exterior was a result of sadness.

I remember the conversation perfectly, in fact, that conversation had played a big part in me landing the job as Padmé's tutor.

I had been sat in Jobal's kitchen, waiting for her to interview me,as she rushed around with a datapad in one hand and a fresh tray of muffins in the other. As she gushed about Padmé being all grown up, she had absent-mindedly mentioned something about her sister-in-law's baby. A lady was not supposed to pry but curiosity took advantage of me and I had asked her about her niece.

Surprisingly, she'd told me the whole story.

Around the same time that Padmé was conceived, Derané too discovered that she was pregnant. Jobal expressed her frustration at not knowing who the father was but had tried to be happy for her sister-in-law all the same. Of course, an unmarried woman having a baby was unacceptable in nubian society and Derané was not selfish enough to let her family be frowned upon. So after a long conversation with her mother Winama, Derané had retired to a religious convent and had given the baby up. A few months after the birth Derané returned to the capital but she was not the same. The eyes that had been so full of life were dark,she'd lost an alarming amount of weight and her skin had turned pale.

By this part of the story Jobal had sat down and was talking to me as if I was a close friend, and that was when she realised what she had done. She begged me not to tell a soul and I assured her that she could trust me, the secret would never leave my mouth. That very afternoon I had become the little girl's closest mentor.

Now they considered me family, and I don't consider them anything less.

"My, my it has been too long Aemiliaé." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see Governor Sio Bibble smiling at me. My heart began beating faster as I was taken back to my teenage years, when he used to write me love poems and take me for long walks in the Nubian countryside, before life had gotten complicated. I felt a desperate need to return to those times; It felt suspiciously like a desire to go back to avoid getting my heart broken or maybe it was just to relive it one last time. I wanted nothing more than to run off and cry about all I'd lost but he was staring at me so intently, I was forced to reply.

"It surely has Governor, how has life been treating you?" Hoping that he'd say how life had never been the same without me and that he was doing terribly. Then I felt bad for wishing he was doing badly and scolded myself for my selfishness. Sio continued to smile patiently at me, completely unaware of my inner turmoil.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I saw Kun Lago approaching out of the corner of my eye. I prayed that he would be too busy prancing around to notice us on the sidelines and continue further into the room to socialise. My prayers weren't heard as he made a beeline towards us.

Internally cursing, I tried to guide the Governor away from Lago, feigning interest at what he was saying to me as I turned him towards the balcony. "Fantastic and seeing you has just made it even better, I was wondering if-."

I was not successful. Bibble was rudely interrupted by the king's prime counselor. "Wow, is that a blush I see on the ice queen's face?" I had been dubbed an ice queen by the media because of my lack of romantic relationships during the years. It was also very customary - and noble, mind you - for them to call me the 'brokenhearted tutor', the 'jealous witch' or the 'cold spinster', who was severely mentally unstable, unable to let her first love go even after all this time.

"I will thank you not to talk to the Lady Phoenia like that." Sio was very red in the face - a sign that he was angry or embarrassed, or even a combination of both.

"Governor it's quite alright, I can handle him." I said, him for making me seem unable to stand up for myself.

"No, no, I'll leave you love birds to it, It's good to know that you're finally getting some." He walked away but paused and turned to shout at us, "Reigniting the flame, EH?" Which obviously caught the attention of most in the ballroom - especially the press - who started to make their way over to us, taking Holos as they went.

Bibble grabbed my arm and led me out of the ballroom. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded at him and let him lead me away to the safety of the private gardens before the journalists could get near enough to start asking questions I knew I wouldn't be able to face.

**···**

The gardens were perfectly empty, the ground was perfectly soft. I had been concerned about getting grass stains on my dress but Bibble had yanked me down so fast I didn't have time to react. The next half hour had been spent with me in a huff and him persuading me that it wasn't that bad, it was only a dress. Only a dress!

In the end we made a deal; he was to buy me a new designer dress - result! - in exchange for me behaving myself in a 'sweet manner'. Anyway, I wasn't _that_ angry. As I said before, the gardens were practically empty, so I doubted very much that anyone would see me sat on the grass with the governor of Theed.

Most of those attending the ball were inside, trying to catch the press' attention as much as they could in an attempt to raise their profile. Which was sad, really. The ambition, jealousy and back-stabbing made me wonder why coming to court seemed desirable to anyone. I couldn't comprehend all those mothers that had asked me to put a good word in for their daughters in order to secure them a post as a handmaiden or maid. It was just so rare, I never will understand those people that voluntarily come to court. Never.

Deciding that I wasn't going to waste my time thinking about the stressful life living at court implied, I turned my attention back to the governor. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to when I first met you." He looked me in the eyes, completely sincere, which scared me a great deal. My heart was beating so fast I felt I was going to die, regretting the decision to be alone with him in the gardens.

I take back all I said about court. If my mother hadn't brought me up in a regal environment, I wouldn't have known how to smile and look pleasant while my insides tore apart.

I mean come on! Who in their right mind goes and has a nice little chat in the most beautiful setting on Naboo, with your ex-fiance who you are nowhere near over, someone who left you to be with a certain whore just to further his career? Who does that? Why am I here? I have self-respect, I am an independent woman who has made her way in this galaxy with the help of no man. It doesn't make sense for me to be talking nicely with him, as if nothing's happened between us. I was about to leave when said whore appeared in the gardens with a nervous-looking Eirtaé Anidale trailing behind her. As I've previously mentioned, it's not what ladies do, but sometimes you have to compromise yourself to come out on top. Acting like I hadn't seen her, I smiled charmingly at Bibble.

"I couldn't agree with you more! Those were the best years of my life, everything was so simple you know? Back then my biggest worry was deciding which dress would impress you more." He laughed at my statement and I couldn't help but hope that Lady Danté was dying with envy.

"You would've impressed me no matter what you wore." He chuckled before placing his hand on mine. "I hope you are well Aemiliaé, I'm concerned about you." I looked away. This wasn't supposed to be happening now! Not in front of her! "Honestly I'm fine Sio, I'm just a bit worried about the princess. I do hope that I have taught her well enough to survive in the world of politics." I figured that lying through my teeth would help me keep it together. I knew that Padmé was strong enough to hold her own, I had taught her well.

"Are you crazy Phoenia? You should read what the journalists say about you! _Naboo News_ said that you are the best tutor that money can buy!" I looked at him coyly, something that betrayed what I was really thinking. "_Duh, I don't need you to tell me that I'm good at my job. I already know I'm the best_."

"Well, I do try my best." I laughed and turned to look at him again, the picture of innocence. That was when _she_ struck.

"Oh what do we have here? I guess what they say on the Holonet is true." I couldn't help but smile at her jealousy. She had ruined my life and now I was going to ruin hers, Phoenia-style.

"Oh Lady Danté, you know that whatever isn't confirmed cannot possibly be defined as being true." My smug-ass answer made her even more irritated, I could tell. I couldn't resist adding something else. "Well, at least you _should_ know." Her mouth opened and closed like one of those fish I've seen children buy, obviously trying to find an appropriate comeback. Unfortunately for her, I was on fire.

"Of course, but when you're having sex in the palace gardens, it kind of confirms it." I almost cried with laughter when she said that. Oh, and when I saw Bibble's face. Eirtaé was standing to the side awkwardly, clearly embarrassed, while her tutor stood in front of us, looking stupid, obviously thinking she was superior. "I guess the HoloNet should know about this."

"Know about what?" Bibble, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, jumped up to face her. He was a lot smaller than her usually, so imagine the difference with her in towering heels. The situation was so hilarious, it was hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh my dear Bibble," She placed a hand on his shoulder," did you really think you could keep _this_-" She exaggeratedly pointed at us, in a completely foolish way,"-a secret? You're supposed to be one of the most intelligent men on Naboo!"

"I _am_ one of the most intelligent men on Naboo!" He was so red he looked as if he was about to explode. I stood up, ready to intervene; because no matter how much I liked winding her up, we _were_ making a scene and it wouldn't take long for people to start gathering, when something unexpected happened.

"Lady Danté please!" Eirtaé pulled her tutor's arm,"Let us go inside and gain attention there! Not in the gardens, especially not for the wrong reasons! Not with Princess Naberrie's tutor!"

Lady Danté, looking taken aback, excused herself before taking Eirtaé to the side and giving her a talking to. They ended up returning to the ballroom, leaving me and Bibble in an awkward situation. "Now where were we?" Bibble broke the ice, but I'd already made my mind up.

"I'm sorry Sio but I should be getting back to the ballroom, they will be talking about us." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Well, can I just say something before you go? Something that I should've said all those years ago?"

I looked at him uncertainly. He didn't _deserve_ a second chance and I definitely wasn't going to give him one. "_No_!"

Whoops, that came out a lot harsher than it should have. He looked hurt but I no longer found myself able to care. He hadn't given me a second thought all those years ago. My brain screamed at me to get out of there, so I did. I rapidly walked away, mumbling something about Padmé needing me as he stared after me.

I was on the grand balcony, about to walk back into the ballroom when I saw Padmé and Ian Lago passionately kissing in the gardens below.

"Princess Naberrie! Put that boy down this instant!" I must say, the look of surprise on their faces was priceless. I stood there pretending to be extremely angry as Padmé apologised to Ian and sheepishly came scurrying towards me.

Padmé's scared brown eyes looked into mine as she begged me to keep quiet. "_Please_ don't tell my mother."

"She already knows about him Padmé." I chuckled. "But please, be more... _discreet_ next time."

She nodded at me as we were about to enter the ballroom but were stopped by one of the maids Padmé had befriended. "Lady Phoenia!" She gasped, obviously out of breath. "It's probably better that you leave through one of the less crowded entrances."

"What?" Damn it, I was slipping up a lot tonight. "I mean, I beg your pardon? Why should _we _have to leave through the tunnels? What would make you suggest something so preposterous?"

"Well-" The maid was interruptedy a sudden shouting, and before I knew it the press was pouring out of the ballroom, shouting at me!

"_Lady Phoenia! Would you care to comment on the claims that you had sexual intercourse with the governor of Theed in the palace gardens?_"

WHAT? Padmé looked at me, startled. "Is this true?" She whispered.

"Not now, Padmé." I turned to the maid. "Call for Captain Panaka." She nodded and pushed her way through the crowd full of journalists, curious politicians and guards who were trying - and hopelessly failing - to keep the press at bay.

The flashing lights were overwhelming and I was desperately struggling to find a solution to this. Damn Lady Danté, she didn't know what she'd just started. Captain Panaka burst through the crowd and came to stand in front of me, in a useless attempt to protect me from them.

"You need to get out of here!" He shouted through the mayhem, stating the obvious. "Go down the stairs!"

I nodded and grabbed Padmé. "Now milady, we take our exit." We went against all etiquette rules and began sprinting down the balcony.

"_Look at her skirts_!"

"_Oh those grass stains are so not classy_!"

"_Such tell-tale signs!_"

"_You would think she'd have more dignity._.."

I cringed yet did the only thing I could, and ignored them. My priority was getting Padmé away from those animals without losing any more dignity. I glanced at my thirteen year old student who seemed quite terrified. I squeezed her hand reassuringly as we slipped into the secret passages underneath the palace.

It was going to be okay.

I was going to let lady Danté know that it was going to take a lot more than an awkward confrontation with the press to knock me down. She may have won the battle, but I had no doubts about who was going to win the war.


	3. Meeting Sabé

Chapter 3:Meeting Sabé

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Naberrie House,Theed,Naboo

I stood looking at my reflection in the floor length mirror in my bedroom as my tutor and advisor stood quietly behind me. Today was the day that I moved into the royal palace. I was nervous, and Lady P - as I like to call her - obviously sensed that.

"You look just as a princess should Padmé, now it's time to make Naboo proud." I don't know which one of us she was trying to reassure, but I was worried about her. She wasn't usually this solemn in private. Yeah, she was always _sad_, but she never let it show.

Ever.

Yesterday's showdown with the paparazzi must've been tough on her as she was accused of having - ahem - sexual relations with the governor in the palace gardens! I knew that it wasn't true - Phoenia was _way_ to classy for that, besides, she would never do anything to jeopardise my career. But the whispers at court weren't nice to deal with, I suppose. It was still no reason to be all sombre though, I thought that she'd be used to it by now. After all, there were new rumours about her every week - something that I found beyond pathetic.

It was jealous people that had nothing better to do that spread them, I'm sure of it. Still, I find it upsetting that she has to deal with all these allegations because she isn't married, because she can hold her own. It's unbelievably sexist and when I'm queen I shall do my utmost best to stop it.

I tore my gaze away from the scared thirteen year old girl draped in a wide bright red dress and turned to look out of my window as I reflected on her comment. It was a Nubian tradition to dress important political figures like elaborate dolls, and it was a tradition that I respected. But I also wondered whether being able to look as "a princess should" would be enough. King Veruna scrubbed up pretty well, but if his career was based on his political knowledge he wouldn't have lasted a month on the throne.

He has had his fair share of scandals, the most recent being that he relies fully on his prime counsellor, Kun Lago, and when I say fully I mean _fully_. The rumour at court is that they are more than just work partners, but if anyone asks, I didn't tell you that. Veruna holds all the power in Naboo and he could have me beheaded tomorrow - something that he has probably thought about more often than not. He hated me with a passion, which is a shame really. If only he had the same passion when it came to ruling Naboo.

I don't agree with the sovereign having that power over the people - it's an ancient tradition but times have changed and we have become far too advanced to let one person control all the matters of state. For example, the death penalty. If one has committed a crime so vile that it is punishable by death then the King should not be the only one to decide said persons fate. That decision should be spread equally between the three most important people in Theed; The monarch, The Governor and the Princess. Oh I'm not just saying that because I'm the princess and want to kill a few people - I'm not joking, by the way - it's just a way of avoiding innocent people getting murdered by a useless old king that has drained Naboo of it's resources for the past 34 standard years. So much so that we depend completely on the trade federation for most of our basic essentials.

"Padmé". It took all of my training not to jump.

"Yes, Lady Phoenia?" I asked innocently, as I turned my gaze back towards the mirror, frowning as I looked at myself. Red wasn't really my colour. Ironic really, as the royal wardrobe consists mostly of that colour.

Phoenia seemed to be trying very hard not to sigh. "I asked you which hairstyle you would prefer."

"Lady Phoenia, with all due respect, that is_ your_ field of expertise, and my parents pay you obscene amounts of money for you to take care of those decisions so that _I_ don't have to." I hadn't meant to snap and as soon as I'd finished talking I covered my mouth and turned towards the window again, not being able to look at myself in the mirror. "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but I knew she'd heard me. Lady Phoenia was one of the - if not the best - advisors in Theed and me treating her like a typical outer rim slave wasn't going to go down very well. I was expecting her to scold me for speaking so rudely but all I heard was nothing.

I looked down into my garden and instantly regretted doing so.

What I saw brought tears to my eyes and before I was told to keep my emotions in check I blinked them back quickly.

Lady Phoenia came to stand beside me as I watched my father, Ruwee, put his bags into his speeder and say goodbye to my mother Jobal. He was returning to the village where I was born to look after my grandmother Winama who had fallen ill.

"It is only in our hardest times that we discover how strong we really are." She placed her hand on my arm as I watched my aunty Derané climb into my father's speeder.

"I don't doubt my strength, I doubt whether I can leave my family right now." I said quietly, hating how weak I sounded. I was expecting her to tell me that I was more than ready and scold me for daring to question my abilities but instead her blue eyes, that had never seemed anything but icy to me before, seemed kind as they looked into my brown ones.

"Padmé you have been through a lot lately,your break up with Palo." She paused, obviously put off by the face I was pulling at her. "I know that you have Ian now Padmé, I'm just saying that it was upsetting at the time. What else?" She seemed far to eager to change the subject, which I found highly amusing. "Oh, how could I forget about the stress of the elections?, your grandmother falling ill... it's normal to feel scared. But what makes a good politician is the ability to seem unfazed even when you feel like you can't breathe because it hurts so much. But trust me on this one, the most valuable asset a politician can have is an iron poker face, and you young lady have the best one in the galaxy; so chin up and look like you have nothing to lose, because Naboo desperately needs a leader like you right now."

It was just a pep talk but I felt a lot less scared and a lot more determined by the end of it.

"I will do my best to do Naboo proud," I smiled. "and by the way, I'd actually forgotten about Palo until you mentioned him." Palo was a stupid boy who I'd "_fallen in love"_ with when we'd both worked together in the legislative youth program. Anyway, he discarded me faster than you can say '_legislator'_ when he decided that politics was a bunch of bantha podoo.

The last thing I'd heard about him was that he had enrolled in an art college.

"You have to kiss a few frogs before you find a prince". She smiled, her eyes twinkling. I wondered if this was a reference to the Governor. He'd been a prince once upon a time. I pictured them kissing and had to hold back a squeal - Phoenia would not be impressed with me at all if I started to make animal noises. After a small pause she sighed. "Now we have to get serious I'm afraid. The royal palace is expecting us soon and it just wouldn't do to be late". Lady Phoenia had often cursed Theed's policy on speeders not allowed to be driven through the promenades, and had made me promise her that if I was ever elected I would change it.

She started on my hair and was soon finished - as princess my appearance had to be fromal but I wasn't required to appear regal yet. Phoenia assured me that if I was ever queen that would change. We'd gone around the palace inspecting all the monarch's portraits - the Queens were always dressed in grand creations while the kings weren't_ that_ decorated.

After saying farewell to my mother - which was horrible by the way,I don't think I have any tears left - we ventured out into the busy streets of Theed. Lady Phoenia pointed to a mother with small children, a stall owner and a busy looking man with a coffee in one hand and a datapad in the other. "Always remember that you are a politician Padmé, and your job is to protect and serve people exactly like these. Power is good if you want to make a change, but in the wrong hands it is terrible... There really is nothing worse than a leader who doesn't care about their people." I nodded at her wise words, then looked around Theed Plaza as warm memories came back to me; I remembered how my sister Sola had taken me shopping in one of the most expensive shops after she'd received her first wages or when my grandmother Ryoo had taken me to the royal library to read all about the nubian deites. The moon goddess, Shiraya, had always caught my attention, so much so that my father had carved me a wooden figure of her. I had spent many nights praying to her, asking her to keep my loved ones safe.

I sent out a quick prayer for my grandmother Winama, trying to ease the pain I felt in my chest.

"We're nearly there now Padmé." Lady Phoenia snapped me from my thoughts as we crossed under the triumphal arch. I had seen the palace so many times that I had lost count, but it still took my breath away every time I saw it.

I gasped as I admired the many mythical statues that guarded the entrance. "It's beautiful."

"One day you _will _be queen Padmé, and you will wake up to this everyday". She gestured to the beautiful promenades.

"If I were to be given such an opportunity I wouldn't ever sleep". I joked as we climbed the steps to the entrance of the majestic royal palace.

As soon as we arrived at the palace I was taken on a tour -even though I knew my way around perfectly well - and then I was to meet my staff. I was expecting to be greeted by various people but to my surprise I was met with a girl who could have easily been mistaken for me. She sat on a bench, looking bored.

Lady Phoenia soon returned to her icy ways when the girl just stared at us. "Have the decency to stand up while I present you to the princess of Theed." She hissed, irritated at the way the girl was swinging her legs.

"Sure." Replied the girl, who seemed to delight in seeing Lady Phoenia so mad. Before I'd even spoken to her I knew that she was going to be fun to be around.

"Princess Naberrie, this is Sabé Reccen, though quite rude she is an excellent handmaiden, especially selected by Captain Panaka, head of the Royal Naboo Security Forces." As Lady Phoenia spoke I noticed that Sabé was trying hard not to blush at her praise.

"At your service milady." Sabé bowed.

I nodded at her as Lady Phoenia announced that she had a meeting with my clothes designer and left. "You can manage on your own. If you need anything Sabé can help you."

After meeting Sabé I had a meeting with the _delightful_ King Ars Veruna, his equally_ delightful_ prime counselor Kun Lago and the royal advisory council. Sabé was far too trained to make small talk with me while we walked to the throne room, which was good I suppose. While I was glad I had such a professional handmaiden, I was disappointed that we couldn't get to know each other. Awkward silences were the worst, and while it wasn't _that_ bad - as Sabé was walking a few steps behind me - it wasn't what I would describe as comfortable.

Throughout the meeting Sabé sat behind me and I sat still as the King droned on about all the changes that he was going to do to Naboo's economical system. His master plan consisted of using the additional plasma reserves located in the gungan areas. He told us that he had already contacted with an offworld mining company to do the surveys - I didn't see why a Nubian company couldn't have done it. And to top it all off he said that he was prepared to go to war against the Gungans if they didn't agree with him.

I looked around the throne room, apalled not coming close to how I was feeling. The royal council seemed pleased with the kings proposition, with the exception of Sio Bibble, who was very red in the face. Kun Lago was perched by the king's side, looking smug.

I couldn't just sit back and let this happen, could I?

"Your highness, Naboo has lived alongside the gungans peacefully for centuries and, as we all know, the last war had disastrous consequences for the nubian population. So my questions to you are the following: Are you really willing to sacrifice our alliance with the gungans and the lives of our people just to gain more economic power? Are you really willing to waste money on raising an army just to obtain more plasma? A resource that is located abundantly in the courtyside, not to mention our power generator." Everyone in the room turned to look at me, the newly elected princess of Theed. How dare a thirteen year old girl question the mighty king's plans using human common sense, something that they seemed to not have an ounce of?

Flustered, the King responded. "You needn't worry about my plans Princess Naberrie, for I can assure you that they will bring prosperity to Naboo in a perfectly legal and safe manner. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the company that will be providing us with the surveys soon and I need to prepare for it. Until a more appropriate time this meeting is adjourned."

Coward.

The royal council stood up, bowed and left, and I followed after them, stopping to execute a small bow as the King and his little pet gave me dirty looks.

As I left the throne room I was greeted with the Governor. He asked me how I was, and then expressed his support for me. After a small awkward pause he inquired after Lady Phoenia. I told him that she was in a meeting with the royal clothes designer and he thanked me greatly for my time.

Love is in the air, apparently.

Once I was safely back in my small chambers Sabé began organising my schedule for the following day.

"You were really brave out there... It must have taken guts to speak up and disagree with the King." I had been so busy thinking up a course of action to defeat Veruna's plans that she startled me.

"Oh thank you Sabé. You have to be strong in life and fight for what you believe in, and you can't let anyone, not even the King, stop you from doing what yu believe is right." She looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to start a speech on you there." I apologised, shaking my head.

"I don't mean to pry Princess, but it has been a long day and you seem tired. Besides, tomorrow you have a _really_ early meeting with Lady Phoenia. How about I send for dinner?" She smiled at me nervously - clearly hoping for a positive reaction from me.

"Um, yes, now that I think about it that's a good idea, thank you Sabé." She bowed. "No, I'll have none of that professional stuff in private, when it's just you and me don't bother about etiquette and please call me Padmé."

**###**

Half an hour later we were unaproppriately eating pizza on the floor of my chamber and Sabé was telling me about herself.

She was the same age as me and she'd never known her parents. She had been raised in a religious convent in the countryside until she was eight when she'd been kicked out (but that was a whole different story). She then came to Theed alone, tired and scared, and for a few days she had sat in Theed plaza and begged for money until a woman had taken pity on her and taken her home. From there the woman had helped her to get back on her feet and had even payed for her to enrol in a training course. There she had met Captain Panaka who had been impressd with he fighting skills and had asked her to join him in the order of sanctuary, where they trained the royal handmaidens.

It broke Sabé's heart to leave the woman who had kindly given her the best she had to offer, and Sabé had swore that she would repay her.

The girls at the sanctuary had a lot more experience than her but all her failures made her work harder. She doubted herself and even came close to quitting, until aged thirteen she got her big break and landed the position of handmaiden to the princess of Theed.

When she'd finished she asked me to tell her about myself, so I began to tell her the story of my life.

I started telling her about the mountain village where I'd been born and that if it hadn't been for the impressive scores I'd received on an apptitude test I could have still been living there now. After that I'd moved to the capital with my family so that my sister and I could have a better education. By the time I was eleven I was an apprentice legislator with one failed relationship under my belt. I procceded to tell her all about Palo and how he had left me to become an artist.

Then I told her about winning the elections and becoming princess Naberrie of Theed. I bragged a bit about how Ian was the perfect boyfriend and gossiped about Lady Phoenia and Governor Bibble.

We talked for hours and I soon felt like I had known her all my life. When it got dark I suggested we get an early night, mainly because we would have to get up at four in the morning. The last thing she said to me before she disappeared into her room was "Night, night Princess, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Little did I know that our friendship would last a lifetime and would play a big part in the fall of the republic, a few years later.

**Updated: 3 July 2015.**


	4. Politcal Scandal

Chapter 4:Political Scandal

Sabé Reccen's POV

Dining hall,Royal Palace,Theed,Naboo

A year. One whole year. That's how long I've been a handmaiden to Padmé Naberrie, Princess of Theed. It seems like only yesterday that Lady Phoenia introduced us, which is crazy. It's funny how time flies.

Since becoming Princess Padmé has gained a massive group of supporters, and has continued to try and find dirt on King Veruna, who by the way, has made various failed attempts to exploit the plasma reserves in the gungan areas. That's thanks to Padmé - the royal council couldn't really give one. This makes Padmé furious, as these people are supposed to help rule the planet. She often mutters dark things about them and has declared her intention of forming a new royal council as soon as she becomes queen.

After I'd scanned the dining hall for possible threats - You can never be too careful - I sat across the table from Padmé and frowned. She'd been very distracted lately and I couldn't figure out why, which meant that I was failing as a handmaiden. We were supposed to know everything about our mistress, that way we could give her advice and help her in whichever way we could. I decided to find out what was troubling her.

"Padmé."

"Yes Sabé?" She asked, not bothering to look at me - which was rude. Phoenia would have slapped her across the room at such a blatant show of disrespect, but I wasn't that bothered about it. I was only a handmaiden, Padmé was in her right to talk to me however she wished, it's not like she was talking to a foreign secretary or someone important.

"You seem troubled." I sighed, breaking yet another etiquette rule. Thank the gods it was Lady Phoenia's day off.

"I'm fine Sabé." She replied absent-mindedly pushing her food around her plate. I loathed her annoying habit of not eating when she was worried. Besides, she was definitely not fine and it was insulting for her to think that she could trick me into thinking she was. I had called her by her first name in public and she hadn't even bothered to correct me. That was always a red light.

I sighed again but didn't say any more. I knew Padmé well and she was the most stubborn person I'd met in my life. Arguing with her was useless, and that was what made her a brilliant politician. Sadly, it also made her a rubbish friend.

But seeing as being a good friend wasn't her top priority at the moment I wasn't about to complain.

We sat in silence for a few more moments until she spoke.

"Sabé, tonight is the night." She paused and looked around, then she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Tonight we are going to find out what's happening with Veruna."

I didn't answer for a few seconds as my brain registered what she had said. "Okay." I began, choosing my words carefully. "Don't take this the wrong way Padmé, but we have been trying to find dirt on the King for months now and we haven't gotten anything on him."

Hacking into offices and datapads in the royal palace while trying not to get caught was not what I was in the mood for tonight.

"Yes my handmaiden, but tonight will be different... I can feel it!"

"Look, I know that Veruna has something dodgy going on but-"

"Sabé I was not elected Princess of Theed to just sit back and relax while a useless King ruins Naboo's economy." She crossed her arms, reminding me of a spoilt child that couldn't get their way. I decided to remind her of the consequences our actions could have.

"If this goes wrong and we get caught we will be accused of plotting against the King! That's classified as treason! Need I remind you that it's punishable by death?" I said, a little too loudly. I looked around, thankful that no-one was staring at me suspiciously. Obviously Veruna's spies weren't operating in the dining hall. Noted.

She stood up. "Let's discuss this in my chambers hmm?"

"That would be most appropriate milady." I bowed.

We reached her chambers quickly - no thanks to those who kept stopping her to talk to her or those who had once been her enemies that acknowledged her with deep, respectable bows. Pathetic. At the beginning of her term most believed her to be insignificant, I mean what harm could a small thirteen year old girl do right? Now that she's considered to be next in line to the throne everyone at court is making sure that they're in her good books, no matter how much they dislike the fact that a girl has more power than they probably ever will.

Not wanting to waste any valuable time Padmé went to change. As she was changing into her 'spy outfit' as she likes to call it, her commlink started beeping. She came scurrying into the social area to answer it.

"Senator Palpatine?"

I looked at her with wide eyes as I sat there, trying to figure out why the senator was calling her at this hour. It was rather creepy, don't you think?

"Of course. I'll be there shortly. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, your excellency." She hung up.

"What was that? Why-" I began but Padmé cut me off.

"I need to be in conference room 303 in ten minutes Sabé, Senator Palpatine has given me the dirt we've been looking for! Quickly! Help me get changed into something more appropriate!"

**###**

I stood behind Padmé as she discussed the king's actions with the senator.

It turns out that Naboo was in big trouble. King Veruna's leadership had been questioned a lot in the senate lately and Senator Palpatine found out why.

Dearest Verunakins had signed a treaty with the trade federation, which doesn't sound like a bad or ilegal thing right? Let me explain a bit more. Said treaty allowed Naboo to buy the basic stuff, say food and toiletries, cheaper in exchange for plasma. The King also received great amounts of gold destined to decorate Theed that he had been hiding somewhere in the tunnels below the palace. All had been well until the King found out just how much plasma could be sold for and just how much the trade federation were underpaying.

He had tried to negociate a new deal with them but as expected, the trade federation would accept no such deal and instead had ordered a new treaty in their favour.

Veruna was not one to be threatened and had stopped selling plasma to them, and the trade federation had responded by threatening to invade Naboo.

To say that Padmé is furious would be an understatement.

"How could he be so foolish senator? No wonder he wanted to raise an army, he wanted to be prepared for an invasion!"

"You have a lot to learn milady. Not all politicians want what is best for the people, and most times they put themselves first. The senate is full of corruption and the trade federation has a lot of supporters there. Getting out of this mess won't be easy." Said Palpatine as Padmé's frown tightened. I didn't know whether it was due to the situation at hand or the patronising tone he had adopted when speaking to her.

"Senator we must do something to stop them, but what? Naboo cannot face another war. I'm grateful that you brought this to my attention but what can we do with no evidence?" Padmé could not hide her frustration.

"We will turn Naboo against him." I swear I saw an evil grin flash across his face, but he quickly returned to normal. Maybe I just needed some sleep. Nobody could be that evil right? "Once this is out it's over for him. If you promise the people to resolve this conflict peacefully then I believe that you will become queen. Now, let's get started on the speech. Then we have to think up various courses of action to deal with the trade federation." Padmé nodded and then turned to me.

"Handmaiden Reccen, go to my chambers and prepare my outfit and schedule for tomorrow. A palace guard will accompany me back later." I bowed at her gratefully before making my way to the training grounds. Although Panaka was quite malicious when he wanted to be and very inventive when it came to training us, I rather enjoyed the training sessions.

I had made friends with other girls that trained there, like Rabé Tirena and Saché Menakam. Rabé had a special talent at calming people down and Saché helped us through the tough training with her excellent humour. As I greeted them and began warming up I forgot about the trade federation and the possible invasion.

Little did I know that in a few weeks time it would be the only thing I would think about.

I certainly had no idea that it would change my life forever.

**Updated: 3 July 2015.**


	5. What I should have done

**Author's note: ****Most of you probably know already but I just wanted to point out that Hego Damask was Palpatine's master.**

Chapter 5:What I should have done

King Ars Veruna's POV

Villa Veruna,Mountain village,Naboo

I couldn't believe that I had wasted my whole life on Naboo.

Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty planet - perfect if you want to settle down and have a family. Not a place for ambitious politicians like Palpatine. Coruscant was their arena.

Instead of staying around Theed trying to raise my status I should have travelled the Galaxy. I should have married a beautiful woman instead of having constant affairs and ruining lives. I should have known that trying to assassinate a sith lord would backfire.

That was just human common sense really.

I sighed as I closed the shutters, knowing fully well that they wouldn't protect me should Hego Damask come to find me.

"The doors are all locked your hig-" Maris Magenta, my head of security winced as she corrected herself. " Lord Veruna. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that will be sufficient. Thank you. Not just for today, but for the last 36 years." She had protected me from the angry royal advisory council and from my once close friend, Kun Lago, when they had turned on me after my abdication, as if they hadn't known about the plans all along. I don't balme them for throwing me out to the wolves though, for if I was in their position I wouldn't have done anything less. The truth about them will come out soon though, and they will be sorry.

The truth always does come out in the end.

"It has been my pleasure." She smiled sadly at me before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes as I thought about Princess Naberrie, who was soon to be queen. She, like everyone else, had been fooled by Palpatine and his master. Their plan was perfect really, flawless - there was no other word for it. They were going to ruin the galaxy and they were going to get away with it.

I realised that they had used me all along as they had used everyone else. It's not a nice feeling knowing that you've been used as a pawn in a sith's game. This is how all those young princesses must have felt when they were married off to further their families position in the ancient nubian times. At least I won't have to live with this feeling all my life as they had to. It was all just so wrong. I had failed everyone and everything.

Thanks to me, Palpatine would soon be the chancellor of the republic.

And I would soon be dead, but I was glad that I wouldn't be around to watch the republic crumble and fall the to dark side. I had wondered whether suicide was the best option, but then I decided that I had been a coward for too long, and enough was enough. I truly deserved a painful death, even though no amount of suffering would ever be able to repair the damage I'd caused.

As I was about to get ready for bed Maris called up to me. "Veruna, someone wants to see you, she says her name is Emé Anidale."

What? Why would Eirtaé's mother come to see me? Probably to gloat. I had treated her badly and now she was here to make sure that my life was well and truly ruined.

"Let her in." I stood up and braced myself as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I reminded myself that I deserved it. Ever single word she'd say, I'd brought it on myself.

As soon as she saw me she threw her hood back, revealing her long blonde hair that her daughter had inherited. She stared at me for a few seconds, yet I couldn't decide if her blue eyes were angry or sad.

"You're a dead man walking." She said coolly, stating the obvious.

"Tell me something that I don't know." I joked pathetically, but she didn't laugh.

"Eirtaé is yours Ars. Before you get what you deserve I just thought that you should know that you destroyed your own daughter's future." She was crying but I couldn't comfort her.

I sat on my bed slowly. "Are you sure?"

"No. I just thought I'd come all the way out here and risk my life to tell you something that I wasn't _sure_ about. Of course I'm sure!"She screeched, throwing her hands in the air.

She took something out of her robe and threw it at me. I looked at the result of the blood test. Eirtaé was mine alright.

"Does Eirtaé know about this?"

Her head snapped so rapidly in my direction I thought it was going to snap off. "No, and she never will."

"But-" A thousand things were running through my mind. Surely she deserved to know who her father was, even if I had failed her.

"But _what_ Veruna? She told me all about your little _meeting_ in the palace gardens. To think that you would try it on with your own daughter!"

"Emé I had no idea, I know I'm far from perfect but I'm not _that_ sick".

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I digested everthing.

"Emé you should go. They're looking for me and will stop at nothing to get their revenge." I looked at her but she stubbornly looked away. "I couldn't bare it if you were to be hurt because of me."

"Really? Because my back is still bleeding from where you stuck yor knife in! You promised me that you loved me! You said that we were going to get married! I was going to leave _my husband_ for you! If that wasn't enough you promised _my_ daughter that she would win the election. So don't you dare say that you wouldn't ever want to hurt me, because no physical pain could ever hurt as much as all your broken promises have."

By the end of her speech I was crying, my heart aching for her, for all the wrong things I'd done, for_ Eirtaé_. Everything she had said was true, so I didn't even bother trying to make any excuses.

"I loved you so much Ars. And all you ever did was take what you wanted, because you thought that you could because that was your right as King! Well look at you now. Old, grey, tired. You're hiding out in the country because the whole galaxy hates you!"

"I never cared what the Galaxy thought of me, you know that!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he's coming to get me!" I paused, taking in her natural beauty. I could have married this woman.

"You don't." I said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" She seemed beyond annoyed with me.

"You don't hate me Emé. If you did you wouldn't be here". I stood up.

"I told you why I'm here."

"Yes. You just told me the best news I could ever have hoped to hear. Before you arrived I was sad, disappointed with my life. I have made many mistakes in my time and I'm truly ashamed of how I acted during my reign. But now I know that I did at least one thing right. Thank you Emé. You have just made my life worthwhile".

She came closer to me and held her arms out. I embraced her tenderly, knowing that I was forgiven.

"I must be going now." She said, but she didn't move.

"I know." I said as I let go of her. She began to walk towards the door. "Please take care of Eirtaé. I know that you always have and that you always will. I just wish I could have given you everything that you deserve and more".

She seemed touched by my comment and walked back towards me. Before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. Just like old times. I wanted time to stop. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. But soon I was drawn back to reality and realised that she was another man's wife, that my time was nearly up and that she needed to leave before they came.

I pulled away and she looked at me, disappointed. She searched my face, and whatever she found was enough because she nodded and walked away. She turned around one last time and whispered, "I love you".

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know". Then she was gone.

I sat back on my bed and shook my head. I had made peace with the woman that had nearly cost me my career, and felt like a thousand weights had been lifted.

I got into bed and waited for the inevitable. I was ready to go now.

**###**

I awoke to find Hego Damask sat in an armchair looking at me. The sith master had an evil glint in his eye and it took everything in me to pretend that I wasn't scared.

"Hello, _Lord _Veruna. It has been an awfully long time hasn't it? Are you surprised to see me? I bet you thought that I was dead." He cackled. "I must say, that was a very pathetic assassination attempt. Next time you try and kill a sith lord make sure that you know what you're doing." He paused before continuing "Oh yes, that's right. There will be no next time. You will not see another day. What is it they say? Something about revenge being a dish best served cold?" I had remained quiet throughout his speech, but when he stood up I spoke.

"Why Hello to you too, Darth Plagueis. I have been waiting for you."

**Updated: 14th july 2015**


	6. Handmaiden election

**Author's note: I'm sorry I took so long to post this. Originally I was going to post Ian Lago's POV but then decided that it was a bit rubbish so here is Saché instead. I really hope you like this :)**

**GroovyGrape :)**

Chapter 6:Handmaiden election

Saché Menakam's POV

Royal Palace, Theed,Naboo

We were on a five minute break but I wasn't happy about it. Before you start thinkng that I'm one of those crazy workaholics I'll explain the whole _situation_.

Ars Veruna, an old man who had ruled Naboo for ages died mysteriously a few weeks ago. From what I've gathered he was a rubbish King anyway so you know, good riddance and all that. The governor had been ruling the planet until Princess Naberrie won the elections, beating the same girl that ran against her in the elections for Princess of Theed.

Ever since the princess won the election said girl has joined us and began training. Doesn't sound too bad right? Well that's because I'm not finished.

She is the bossiest person I have met in my life (and I'm well acquainted with Captain Panaka I'll have you know). She's also stuck up, snotty and has a posh little accent that makes me want to apply one of the many fighting tips I've learnt in training to her face.

As if that isn't bad enough all she's done since she's been here is whinge and moan at times that should be peaceful and stressfree ( i.e. time off). She is educated, comes from a really important family and knows everything there is to know about etiquette, and is constantly reminding us of it: "It is completely unacceptable for a handmaiden to speak in public when not spoken to". I told her that just because we couldn't talk in public didn't mean that we had to listen to her in private. She responded by telling me that I was just jealous because she was basically royalty and I was just another citizen. If it hadn't been for Sabé ,who was far too profesional to let me kill someone while on duty, Eirtaé would have been absolutely dead by now.

So yeah, I don't know if you can tell or not but I'm not Eirtaé Anidale's biggest fan.

All I could do was thank the gods that today was the last day. By the end of today all the trials would be over, today the royal handmaidens were going to be picked. Still, I wasn't sure if I could last that long listening to Eirtaé's pathetic whining.

Even Rabé, my training buddy and close friend, who is the most calm and understanding person in the Galaxy, is beginning to tire of her.

So anyway, after our break we had to go to the throne room to act as principle handmaidens. I and two other girls on duty were so tired of hearing her moan that we hd threatened to throw her off the cliff, much to Rabé's disapproval.

Miss Anidale made us all know that she wasn't enjoying what we were doing with a big exaggerated sigh. We were _walking_. She was unhappy about something that handmaidens did most of the time.

Yet I ignored her. I wasn't going to make a scene because I wanted to be picked so badly. I just hoped that she would be paired with me in today's training session so that I could snack her and make it look like an accident. *Snigger*. I stopped sniggering when I realised that to do so she would also have to be picked. I can't tell you how quickly I withdrew that hope.

We made it to the throne room and I slid into the chair to the right of the newly elected Queen. After yet another boring meeting with the royal advisory council us wannabe handmaidens were sent home to await the letter that would let us know if we had made it or not.

I was sat outside in the small garden with my father when my mother Rosé called me, "Saché, I think your letter has arrived!"

I jumped up from my chair so quickly that it fell to the floor. "Go and get your letter Saché, I'll pick this up". Said my father. I smiled at him gratefully and ran into the social area where I found the letter on the table. Without further hesitation I riped it open and began reading as my father joined my mother in looking at me anxiously, waiting for the news.

"I'm in!" I screamed jumping up and down. "I'm a royal handmaiden!"

After I'd calmed down and given my parents a big hug I tearfully collected my bag and said goodbye to the house that had been my home for the past thirteen years.

As soon as I got over the sadness of leaving the excitement kicked in. I practically ran to the palace's training grounds and nearly had a fit when I saw Rabé. We hugged and squealed when we found out that we would both be principle handmaidens. Sabé came over and congratulated us and I couldn't have been happier.

But my happiness didn't last long. The door opened and a smug looking blonde girl entered, nodding at us regally as if she was queen.

Eirtaé had made it. While the other girls said hello I just stood there, clenching my teeth and resisting the urge to go and do something incredibly stupid, like punch a wall. Luckily no one noticed because as soon as all nine of us were there Panaka took us to train.

I was fuming. I couldn't believe that Eirtaé was going to be a principle handmaiden! I was going to be stuck with her for four years at the least.

But as I paired up with Rabé to warm up I didn't hear Eirtaé moan or Captain Panaka tell her to "zip it" and focus on her training.

_Interesting._

Maybe Eirtaé Anidale wouldn't be as bad as an official handmaiden.

**Author's note (again, sorry!) : Hello there to whoever is reading this. I know that I said that things wouldn't really get AU until ATOC, but I've been thinking and I have two ways to carry on with this story; Either keep TPM canon or change it a bit. I would really like to know what you would prefer. So if yolet me know that would be great :) Happy last day of 2014 people! I hope you have a very happy and healthy 2015! :) GroovyGrape Xx**


	7. Decoy

Chapter 7:Decoy

Padmé's POV

Conference room 303,Royal palace,Theed,Naboo

Captain Panaka paced up and down the conference room as I digested what he had just said.

"A decoy?" I tried to hide my surprise as he nodded.

"Yes. Although it may seem extreme it would be very useful in times of danger."

"Captain I thank you for your concern, but I don't believe that I am in any danger." I replied confidently.

"So there are no problems with the trade federation then, your highness?"

I tried very hard not to flinch.

"Whether there are problems or not, I find it highly unlikely that they would try to assassinate a reigning monarch." Now Panaka was usually very profesional, so when he scoffed I began to have doubts. Was I really in danger? Trying to reassure myself I added, "I am not King Veruna Captain. I plan to resolve this dispute legally and peacefully. There is no reason to get rid of me."

"Your highness I begin to doubt your sanity."

"Captain I will not let Sabé be put in danger that is meant for me. Queen or not I am a mere human and will not let a life be taken for me." He sighed,took his cap off and sat down next to me.

"Your highness, when King Veruna and his head of security died I swore that I would do everything in my power not to end up like that. I do not care if you think that I am trying to make your life hard for you, I care only about your safety and as it's my job I will not let anything happen to you so long as you remain in office and I remain alive." I thought I saw some tears in his eyes but he turned away before I could know for certain.

I was not a coward, but I understood his need to protect me.

"I will permit it only if she is willing to perform such a task for me." I said quietly.

He placed his hand on mine and looked into my eyes. "Thank you Padmé." That was the first and last time that he ever called me by my first name.

I simply nodded as he went to call Sabé and lady Phoenia.

**###**

"You will both talk in a low voice when you are acting as Queen, so that no one at court shall notice should you change roles." Lady Phoenia had explained before showing us exactly how to do so.

A few hours later we had narly perfected it, so Sabé was then taught the most important rules of etiquette before she had to learn how to walk with my royal wardrobe on.

I held back a laugh as she struggled. It was nice to see someone else appreciate how hard it was.

"I don't know how you do this Padmé, I'm never going to run for queen!" Sabé had laughed before Lady Phoenia had scolded her for not speaking n a queenly manner.

"It may be fun and games now Sabé, but should you ever need this you will wish that you had paid more attention to me!" Sabé had just shrugged it off and carried on but I couldn't help but notice that she behaved herself more during the next lesson.

"It's your turn now, Queen Naberrie." Bowed Sabé after finishing an excersize.

"Queen Amidala." corrected Lady Phoenia.

"Who is that?" asked Sabé, who was genuinely confused.

"It's my regnal name Sabé." I said softly, "Not only does it protect my true identity it also protects my family."

"I like it. It sounds a lot more formal than Naberrie." Laughed Sabé, who was interrupted by a stare from Lady Phoenia.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sabé? I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me." I fretted as she just laughed.

"Padmé nothing will happen to me because I am amazing and can take everything they throw at me. _Everything_." She replied confidently.

I wish I could have felt the same confidence when it came to training as a handmaiden.

"There will be a new girl joining us for the next few weeks. Her name is Padmé." announced captain Panaka as my handmaidens welcomed me. Only Sabé and Panaka knew that I was in fact, the queen of Naboo.

We soon got down to business and I had never been more grateful to my handmaidens. I never realised just how much they went through to be able to serve and protect me.

The training was gruelling and at the end of the session I was beginning to have second thoughts. But I didn't give up and after a week of training I even saved Rabé from a droid!

In time the other principle handmaidens began to piece things together and realised who I was. They thought that the decoy plan was an amazing idea and helped me to perfect all the other tasks such as organising the schedule, applying the royal make up and fixng hair into beautiful and complicated hairstyles. Lady Phoenia also began to coach them so that they too could act as decoys, should I ever need them to.

The night before my coronation ceremony I was fit to be a handmaiden and Sabé was fit to be Queen.


	8. Coronation

Chapter 8:Coronation

Royal palace,Theed,Naboo

Eirtaé's POV

I was so caught up watching the crowds outside the royal palace that I failed to notice a small figure come up behind me.

"Eirtaé come on! The queen needs us." Said Rabé, snapping me out of my daydream.

"I'm coming." I reluctantly tore myself away from the large palace window and followed my fellow handmaiden.

"What's up with you Eirtaé? You've been acting ever so strange recently". Rabé's brown eyes peered at me from under the hood of her dark purple handmaiden robe.

I wanted to slap her. Which was very unfair, because really she had done nothing at all to upset me and had actually gone out of her way to make me feel welcome. I was pondering telling her how I felt when another small figure dressed in the purple handmaiden robe came scurrying out of the Queen's rooms.

"There you are! Hurry, the queen isn't ready yet!" Said shy little Yané, yanking us with he into the rooms that she had just exited.

There Padmé Amidala stood. She smiled at me nervously as Rabé rushed over to start braiding her hair and Yané ran into the queen's wardrobe room.

"Stars Eirtaé! Don't just stand there! Come and help me with the make up!" Screeched Saché, who was stood at the sink behind the Queen with countless foundations and lipsticks scattered all over the place.

As I stepped over Sabé, who was painting the queen's thumbnails white, she greeted me casually, "Hey Eirtaé".

"Hi Sabé" I mumbled as I began sorting the make up out.

Yané returned with Padmé's shoes accompanied by lady Phoenia.

"Your highness, the ceremony will comence shortly." Rabé finished Padmé's hair as the tutor bowed.

"Of course lady Phoenia, I will be ready soon. What is the procedure for today?"

"I will explain it shortly, but we are behind schedule and there are still tasks to be performed. Will Sabé be capable of getting you ready on her own?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask Aemiliaé." Smiled Sabé as lady phoenia scolded her for not adressing her properly.

"It's okay, we're all friends here."Smiled Padmé as she sent a nervous glance my way. She then gave us errands to perform before the ceremony.

Said errands could be performed by any palace maid, it was just Padmé getting rid of us in a nice way. It was obvious that they had some secret decoy stuff to discuss with _the perfect handmaiden_.

Saché had to make sure the guards were in formation, Rabé had to collect the queen's coronation headdress and take it to the throne room, Yané had to call for Governor Bibble and I was given the measly task of making sure the banquet was ready.

**###**

As expected, everything was in order.

On my way back from the dining hall I bumped into a tall boy with red hair and freckles dotted around his cheeks.

"Excuse me, are you one of Padmé's servants?"

"I am a handmaiden to her royal highness Queen Amidala if that's what you mean. May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, um do yo know if I can see her?" He looked so desperate that I almost felt sorry for him. But then I remembered that I was a handmaiden and I couldn't let unauthorised people into the queen's chambers.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ian Lago. The guards know who I am. I have a very close relationship with Padmé." _Ian Lago?_ Then I remembered why he rang a bell. He was Kun Lago's son! He was probably here to cause trouble. I was still very hurt about losing the election but I wasn't going to let anyone harm Padmé.

"Queen Amidala has requested to see no one before the ceremony. Her wishes must be respected." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Please, just tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry. That is something I cannot do. Have a good day." He looked over my shoulder and I turned around to see what he was looking at. Saché had just entered the chambers!

Before I could stop him he pushed me aside and ran towards the door that Saché had just entered.

I quickly jumped up and pulled my hidden blaster out. When I ran into the room I saw that Saché and Sabé had their blasters trained on him while lady Phoenia had stepped in front of Padmé protectively. Padmé looked lost for words and the boy was close to tears as he told her how much he loved her and begged her not to leave him.

Two guards that had witnessed the commotion quickly entered the room and detained him. He started to cry when Padmé told them to remove him from the palace.

As the guards took him away Padmé went into her bedroom and Saché, Sabé, Lady Phoenia and I were left standing there, completely shocked.

**###**

It took almost half an hour of Rabé's soothing voice and a reapplication of the royal make up to make Padmé presentable again.

The governor of Theed, Sio Bibble, had assured us that Ian Lago had left the palace grounds and after checking that Padmé was okay, told us that the public was eagerly awaiting the coronation.

I couldn't help but noticing the way that the governor and tutor tried to ignore each other. According to Padmé they weren't speaking to each other because it was easier to avoid each other than admit how they really felt.

"Then without further ado, let us go." Said Padmé in her regal voice.

We hurriedly got into formation and followed her to the throne room that was full of holoNet cameras. At least the journalists weren't allowed inside. At Padmé's official speech as Queen elect they had gotten nasty and Bibble had to refrain Panaka from shooting a few of them. Which was odd because normally the Naboo respected each others privacy. It just goes to show how worried everyone is about the problems with the trade federation.

I recognised Senator Palpatine instantly, who rose along with the royal advisory council as Padmé entered.

"Milady, it is an honour to be given the oportunity to work alongside one such as yourself to bring peace and happiness to the people of Naboo."

"Thank you senator, nothing would bring me greater joy than to acheive such prosperity, and with one so noble as yourself working for us I doubt that we will fail."Padmé nodded solemnly as those lucky enough to be aloud inside the elaborately decorated room clapped and those gathered in the majestic Theed plaza and all around Naboo cheered. Such speeches were a nabooian tradition, though Padmé very nearly didn't go along with it as she didn't agree with "sucking up to peope withtesle purpose of being portayed as a gracious and agreeable Queen". When Lady Phoenia had given up trying to convince her that it was necessary, I gently reminded her that the council wouldn't be expecting anything less. Sabé then argued that it couldn't do much harm to get off on the right foot with the senator. admé then reluctantly agreed, though she let us allknow that she wasn't happy about it. If I had been queen I would have respected the tradition without making a massive fuss like _Princess Padmé_ did.

After the speeches the governor started the coronation ceremony. Every member of the royal advisory council pledged their full support and declared their approvement of he new queen. Bibble then pronounced her as the official queen of Naboo and Lady Phoenia picked up the heavy headdress, before stepping behind her and lowering it onto her head. I tried to squash my jealousy down as Padmé rose and the whole throne room erupted into claps and cheers.

Panaka opened the doors leading to the great balcony where every monarch made their first official speech as ruler of the Naboo.

Senator Palpatine, Governor Bibble, Lady Phoenia and Padmé made their way out and we followed behind Panaka, ready to scan the crowds as our Queen adressed her people for the very first time.


	9. Family comes first

**Author's note: I would just like to say that TPM is going to be AU, and it kind of starts here (The AU bit, we still have a few chapters before TPM). Anyway I would love to know whatever you're thinking!**

**It was stupid of me not to mention the names of the other royal handmaidens. Apart from the five that you know about I've included four others: Umé, Hollé, Miré and Fé.**

**As always I hope you enjoy this :)**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 9:Family comes first

Sabé Reccen's POV

Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

I was making my way to the palace training grounds when I heard someone call me.

"Psst, Sabé over here!" I turned around and saw Umé holding a datapad, hiding in the shadows of one of the many alcoves that lined the royal palace's main courtyard. Checking that there were no palace guards watching I quickly joined her.

"Umé what are you playing at? This better be important! Panaka will murder me if I'm late!"

"Never mind Panaka." She waved her hand at me. Let me point out that the rest of the handmaidens didn't have to deal with Captain Panaka as much as us principle handmaidens did, hence her "no-biggie" attitude. "I have received several messages from Sola Naberrie wanting to get in touch with Padmé."

This was unexpected. Padmé had assured us that if her family wanted to get in touch with her then they would comm her. I hoped it wasn't anything serious. Padmé had been through a tough week after she had limited the monarch's reign to two terms. The measure was very unpopular and Panaka had even stepped up security.

Racking my brains for an excuse I took the datapad off her. "I will bring it to the queen's attention, thank you Umé." I began walking towards the training grounds as she called after me.

"Sabé! That's the datapad that we use to organise the Queen's schedule! Fé will kill me!"

**###**

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Saché flung her arm around me as we made our way to the queen's rooms through the tunnels underneath the palace.

"Yeah you seem a bit odd, was the training hard on you today?" Rabé asked as she caught up with us.

"I'm just a bit tired, I'll be back to my old self after a good night's sleep."

"Glad to hear that Sab, I don't like it when you're not yourself." winked Rabé, who then procceded to start a long conversation with Saché about the holodrama that they were really into.

We reached our rooms and as soon as the rest of the handmaidens were busy I pulled the datapad out of my training bag and went to Padmé's room. Luckily there were no guards around so I slipped in without anyone noticing.

"Padmé it's Sabé, are you awake?" I turned the light on.

As I got closer to the bed I could hear the sound of her crying. I sat on her bed until she came out from under the covers.

"Padmé your sister has been trying to get in touch with you."

"I know Sabé, she already has."

"Oh, well in that case I'll just leave you-"

"My grandma Winama died today Sabé." I was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"Padmé I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry." I pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried her eyes out.

"Sabé I need you to do a favour for me."She said after wiping her eyes.

"Anything you ask."

"The funeral is tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

I hesitated. Something inside of me told me that this was a bad idea, but how could I say no?

"Who will stay here?" I asked, sure that she would see sense and admit that it was a terrible idea to leave any other handmaiden to play queen.

"Well I thought about Eirtaé." Padmé shrugged. "She is very educated and knows more than I ever will about court life and etiquette."

Convinced that she had lost her mind I shook my head. "Padmé, you are much better queen than Eirtaé could ever hope to be, that's why you won the election! Besides with Eirtaé in charge anything could happen." We both laughed.

Then Padmé got serious again.

"Sabé, I need you to do this with me, you've been my rock ever since we first met, and know that I won't be able to get through tomorrow without you." She looked so young and innocent without her white make up on and so small huddled up in all the royal quilts.

"I will go with you and assist you in any way possible Padmé, I promise you."

She smiled gratefully as I got up. "I'll let Eirtaé know, and you should get some rest."

"I'll try Sabé."

I turned the light off and before closing the door whispered," Night, night Queenie, don't let the bed bugs bite."

**###**

Eirtaé had told me pointedly that she would stand in for Padmé, but only because it was her duty. She let me know that a true queen would put her people before personal matters, and told me to get out of her sight before she said something that she'd regret.

When Padmé asked me how things had gone I told her exactly what Eirtaé had said, and we bothed laughed, relieved that Eirtaé would never be the real queen.

"Personally I think it's just a facade. It's obvious she is dying to play queen." I shrugged as Padmé and I slipped out of the royal Palace early in the morning.

"As long as she doesn't do anything other than what I told her to." Padmé sighed. "I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be in one of those creations if it meant staying in the palace." Padmé respected the Nabooian tradition of dressing the monarch like an elaborate doll, but loathed it all the same.

"You are the strongest person I know, and you will get through today just fine." I said. "And don't you dare disrespect the comfiness of these robes again."

"Hey, I never disrespected anything! I mrely stated that I would rather b in a complicated dress than go to my grandmother's funeral." There was an awkward silence before Padmé gestured to her handmaiden robe. "These are pretty comfy."

We both smiled before continuing our journey in silence.

The Naberrie's house wasn't far from the Palace and I was surprised at how modest it was. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I stood back as she climbed the steps and knocked on the door. A man, that I supposed was her father, opened the door and pulled her into an embrace. Then he noticed me.

"How can it be? I thought that... Never mind. Are you going to introduce us Padmé?"

"Yes daddy. this is my most loyal handmaiden, Sabé." Had Padmé not noticed that awkward exchange?

"Well I never, it really is you!" he walked down the steps. "Derané get out here! It's Sabé! She's alive!" He pulled me into an embrace as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." I said, a bit flustered.

"Daddy! What's going on?" Padmé asked, concern etched on her face. Bfore hcould answer a woman in a black dress appeared.

"Auntie Derané!" Padmé cried, but the woman barely noticed her niece, focusing her gaze instead on me. She seemed to be searching my face.

Another woman appeared at the door. "Mom can you please tell me what's going on?" Padmé pleaded.

"Wel your father seems to think that Sabé is the child that your Auntie had to give up Padmé, but we can't be sure that she is Derané's daughter."

_What? _I was Padmé's auntie's daughter? We were cousins? The last thing I saw before darkness engulfed my vision were the worried looks on their faces.

**###**

I awoke in a cosy little room. I wondered what had happened to me, and when I saw Derané, my alleged mother staring down at me it all came back to me.

"Good. You're awake. We must be going, the funeral procession can't wait any longer."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "I need answers. Are you my mother or not?"

"It appears to be that way, but it's not certain." She sighed. "Are you coming to the funeral or not? The gods will not permit me to miss my own mother's funeral."

I stood up.

"Are you telling me that you don't care? How can you stand there and do nothing knowing that I could be the daughter that you gave up? Why did you give me up anyway?" I said, my voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes.

"It was too painful to keep you." She looked down. "Your father and I were not married and he left. Besides, the Naberries are a religious family Sabé. It would have been looked down on."

"So abandoning me in a convent was the perfect solution?" I cried as she looked at me helplessly.

"Sabé you don't understand the situation that I was in!"

"Why didn't my father take me with him?"

"Your father never knew that you exsisted." It was then that I exploded.

"What? Why? Do you have any idea what you did to me? That convent nearly broke me! How could you live with yourself? How could anyone do that?"

"Your father was a jedi master Sabé. It was against the rules of the Order to form attatchments. It still is." She paused, tears in her eyes. " I knew that he never loved me but I loved him with my whole heart. I still do."

I couldn't believe that she was spinning me that stupid story.

"I can't do this anymore." I walked to the door. "Once the funeral is over I never want to see you again."

**###**

The funeral procession was traditional. I don't really remember much because I was in a sort of dreamy state, not being able to take in that I could be the Queen of Naboo's blood relative, that my mother had just given me up like that, the fact that my father was a jedi master and having to bury the grandmother that I'd never known.

The sadness overwhelmed me and as we watched Winama's body go up in flames I held Padmé's hand and we cried for all that we had lost.

Little did I know that in a few weeks time I would stand in the exact temple, watching as my father's lifeless body was cremated.


	10. Because of you

**Author's note: Hello to everyone that's reading this :) I would just like to clarify that Qui Gon is _not_ Sabé's father haha. I did mention that things would be starting to get AU in that chapter so yeah , I'm sorry for not being more specific :) Also, TPM starts in this chapter. I know I said it would start earlier but I thought better of it. I as going to do TPM drastically different but I thought better of that too. So be warned, TPM will only be slightly AU.**

**Anyway onto this chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 10:Because of you

Rabé Tirena's POV

Throne room,Royal Palace,Theed,Naboo

To say that the atmosphere is tense here would be the understatement of the century.

Padmé blames herself, Sabé blames Eirtaé and Eirtaé claims that she did the right thing. You might be a bit confused so I'll explain.

A few weeks ago Padmé and Sabé left the palace to go to their grandmother's funeral -Yes it's official, they had a blood test- leaving Eirtaé in charge.

All was well in the beginning. All Eirtaé had to do was meet with a few business owners and hold the weekly session with the royal advisory council.

We weren't counting on a transmission from the trade federation.

Anyway, Eirtaé didn't even try and negociate with them. Instead she refused point blank to carry on with the treaty they had.

Obviously the trade federation was expecting a weak young girl, and the shock of this fourteen year old refusing them like Veruna had, angered them inmensely.

Padmé had no intention of carrying on with the treaty, but Eirtaé went a step too far when she said that Naboo had been bullied for too long, declaring that she herself would fight for Naboo's freedom before ending the transmission. And it's a wonder that no one realised that Eirtaé wasn't the true queen.

When Padmé found out she was speechless. The stress of it all made her practically have a meltdown. Bless her highness, these past few months have given her a few surprises:

She had a few minor issues to deal with.

-Her ex-boyf Ian Lago. Apart from the fact that he is truly the most persistant and annoying person in the world (he sends flowers and love notes to the palace every single day). Padmé found out that he was in fact Kun Lago's (Veruna's evil prime counselor who had tired to get rid of Padmé on various occasions when she was princess) son. Padmé believes that he was just using her to get information and his betrayl has left her cold and broken. She has even stated various times that she has lost faith in humanity.

-Sabé is also being a troublemaker. As I mentioned earlier, Sabé found out that she was Padmé's cousin. Now she wants to change her surname to Naberrie. This may not seem like a problem. But journalist's find out about everything and the scandal that would follow if Naboo found out about an affair between a jedi master and a member of the house of Naberrie would result in Padmé losing popularity.

The minor issues were nothing in comparison to the big ones.

-Plasma. It is brought up at every single meeting the queen holds and the arguments beteen those who are against invading the gungans and those who are all for it are escalating. Numerous politicians have resigned and because of Eirtaé's outburst Padmé's ability to reign is being questioned.

-The senator. Padmé has held various meetings with Palpatine but he stresses that nothing can be done. The trade federation has very powerful supporters in the senate and with no proof of their threats, getting help will be almost imposible. To make matters worse the senator left for Coruscant a few weeks ago, leaving Padmé alone for the first time since the coronation.

Now things have been taken to a whole new level:

-The blockade. Padmé was awoken in the middle of the night after Captain Panaka warned her about Naboo being completely surrounded by battleships. The trade federation took advantage of the fact that we depended on trade for most of our basic essentials, and has set up a blockade around our planet, making sure that no ships can get in or out of Naboo.

This morning we dressed and headed down to the throne room, leaving Sabé behind with lady Phoenia. Sabé was sure to be needed to play decoy soon and every extra minute of training was helpful.

Senator Palpatine contacted Amidala and let her know that the chacellor's ambassadors had arrived at the trade federation's battleship.

Which brings us to now.

After a long debate with the royal council Padmé decided to contact the Trade Federation.

I braced myself as the ugly viceroy Nute Gunray appeared on the screen.

"Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is pleased." I could see Eirtaé squirm in her yellow handmaiden robe at the mention of the last transmission.

"You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

The neimoidian smirked at his partner before replying. "I was not aware of such a failure."

"I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours." Amidala announced coolly.

"I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote."

"Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." The queen was getting angry, but she kept her cool.

"I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken." That was unexpected.

"Beware, Viceroy, the Federation is going too far this time."

"Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see." Said Amidala before ending the transmission.

"Senator Palpatine wouldn't lie to us your highness." Bibble looked very confused.

"I will contact him now. The senate needs to know about this."

A hologram of the old senator appeared and Amidala wasted no time in telling him what the trade federation had to say for themselves.

"How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassaodrs did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..."

The hologram suddenly faded away.

"Senator Palpatine?!" Amidala cried before turning to Panaka. "What's happening?"

"Check the transmission generators." He barked, turning to his seargent.

"A malfunction?" Bibble inquired.

"It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." Panaka sighed.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far." I wondered if she was trying to reassure us or herself.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Added Panaka.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Said Padmé, rather stupidly.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." By the end of Bibble's little speech he as very red in the face.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." I knew that if Padmé was holding the meeting as herself instead of Queen Amidala she would be horrified by Panaka's satement. As it was she just replied firmly,"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

"But your highness-"

"But nothing Captain. This meeting is adjourned." She stood up. "Come." She simply said, and the four of us rushed into formation to follow her out of the throne room.

**###**

After we accompanied her back to her chambers Padmé asked us to leave her alone, and had spent a good part of the morning looking out at Theed's large promenades as the trade federation landed in the city.

No one dared interrupt her, so I, being the peacekeeper and calm one was sent to tell her that she needed to get her handmaiden robe on and give Sabé instructions on how to act as decoy.

"Your highness, it's time."

She turned around to face me, reminding me of a trapped animal.

" I can't believe this is happening Rabé. They have no business invading us! Do they really think that I'm going to cooperate with them? I will die before doing so!" She shouted, looking as if she were about to cry.

"No one is expecting you to cooperate with them. But you have to tell Sabé what she has to do."

"I know." She smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry for taking the stress of these past few months out on you."

"Don't apologise." I hesitated. "Your highness, we really must be going."

"I know."

Lady Phoenia and the rest of the handmaidens were waiting for us in the Queen's main wardrobe room.

" I trust that you can get Sabé ready quickly".

"Yes your highness." I bowed, before heading to Sabé.

"The handmaidens will wear the flame robe, and I have chosen this dress for Sabé." Said Lady Phoenia, gesturing to a black dress with a feathered headdress.

"Good." Replied Padmé simply.

"Rabé, a high braid will be sufficient for both the handmaidens outfit and the queen's outfit. The headdress covers the hair."

"Yes Lady Phoenia." I started to braide Sabé's hair as Eirtaé stood up.

"Your highness, I need a word."

"Not now Eirtaé." Padmé said as she started to remove the outer layers of her complicated dress.

Lady Phoenia began braiding Yané's hair and Saché left the room to change into her robe.

"But it's important!" Eirtaé didn't bother hiding her frustration. "Your highness you can't just stand back and let them take the city!"

"Eirtaé you will stay out of the queen's political decisions if you know what's good for you." Lady Phoenia warned, her gaze focused intently on Padmé.

"What kind of leader sits back and lets her people be encarcelated? Your duty is to defend those citizens, not let them die! If I was queen they would have war!"

"Well let's get some things straight Eirtaé." Padmé lifted the heavy headdress of her head and placed it on the dresser. "I'm not going to sacrifice the few security volunteers that we have just to hold off the trade federation! They would all be dead within five minutes! And I would much appreciate it if you would stop telling me what you would do if you were queen because frankly, you're not and never will be!"

Without waiting for an answer Padmé grabbed her handmaiden robe and stormed out the room as Saché came in.


	11. Amulet

Chapter 11: Amulet

Sabé Reccen's POV

Amidala's chambers, Royal palace, Theed,Naboo

I stared at myself in the mirror of the Queen's room, while the rest of the handmaidens ran around trying to make every last physical detail perfect. I didn't know why they bothered. It was obvious that if the Queen refused to cooperate with the neimoidians they would just throw us in some cell.

And since I was playing Queen and had been ordered to not cooperate with them no matter what, we were definetly going to spend tonight in an uncomfortable place. Speaking of uncomfortable, I looked at my headdress. It weighed a good few pounds. I'm no doctor, but I know that balancing that on your head can't be healthy for you.

As I was frowning at the dress Padmé came up behind me and held her hand out. "This is for you."

I took it off her and found that it was a shiny black and gold amulet.

Confused I looked at her. "I can't take this Padmé! Your parents gave you this."

"Hush now, you must wear it! If you don't want to keep it then give me it back when all of this is over."

"What will you wear? You have worn this since the day I met you. Won't you feel uncomfortable without it?" I asked, trying to persuade her to take it back. I was clumsy and it was sure to get lost with me looking after it.

"Sabé you are making excuses as always. Besides, Sola gave me this." She unclipped the gold chain around her neck to reveal the small gold lotus hairpin hanging on it.

"Oh Padmé that's beautiful! Sola must have a good salary." I laughed then stopped. Today was not a day for laughing.

"Her salary is okay."She smiled. "Sola gave it to me but really it was a present from my-" She winced. "Our grandmother Winama."

I felt a pang of sadness as I thought about my new family. My mother Derané had tried to form a relationship with me but I wasn't bothered. As I thought about what lay ahead today I wished that I had at least tried.

I clipped the amulet around my neck, swearing that if we both survived the conflict I would try and make things work with my long lost mother.

Panaka barged into the rooms. "Milady the neimoidians are already taking the lower levels of the palace."

Padmé's eyes filled with concern.

"Then we must move quickly, Sabé you remember our plan right?" I nodded. Padmé had told me that if I was faced with a dilema to turn to the handmaidens. If whatever Padmé said was positive then I was to forget the original plan and go along with whatever the governor or Panaka suggested.

While I waited for the handmaidens to get into formation I couldn't help but notice that Padmé stood as far away from Eirtaé as she possibly could.

They had argued yet again about what a queen should and shouldn't do. Padmé was already stressed out so when Eirtaé started to push her she exploded completely, telling Eirtaé exactly what she thought of her advice.

I was thinking how easier life would be if they just got along when we reached the trone room. Apart from the royal advisory council's absence it looked just as it always was.

Resisting the urge to sigh I sat on the throne, while Padmé and company sat in their corresponding seats.

We sat in silence as the gun shots got louder, until finally Sio Bibble entered, accompanied by twenty or so droids.

"Don't move! You are under arrest!" The droid pointed its blaster at me.

"Your highness, this is unacceptable!" Cried Bibble, as the droid told him to be quiet.

Nute Gunray and the other neimoidian that I had heard Padmé talk about appeared looking very smug and triumphant.

"Your highness." The viceroy smiled, not bothering to bow.

"Viceroy." I replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I didn't want to go anywhere with him, but the droids pointing their blasters at me made me stand up.

Captain Panaka followed behind me, Lady Phoenia and Bibble, while Eirtaé, Saché, Yané, Rabé and Padmé followed closely behind him. The guards followed the handmaidens.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble inquired, as we walked down the stairs that led out of the palace and into Theed plaza.

"The queen will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." Came Gunray's reply.

"I will not co-operate." I said firmly as we came to a stop.

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." The way that this stupid alien was talking to me like a child was making me want to hurt him more than I already did. It was a good thing that I was trained by the best and had learned to keep my anger in check. "Commander. Process them."

"Yes, sir!" The droid turned to it's seargent. "Take them to Camp Four."

**###**

The viceroy was stupid. There was really no other way to describe him.

He must have known that leaving a few droids in charge of us would end badly. Well, badly for him.

I was sat on the throne room in the royal starship, with Lady Phoenia, Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé sat on the benches that lined the room.

It had all happened so quickly, the jedi freeing us from the droids, the conversation that led us to being here in the royal starship. About to die.

As soon as Padmé told me that she wanted to change plans and leave Naboo we had left Saché and Yané behind with the Governor. I couldn't help but notice the sad glances that Lady Aemiliaé Phoeia and Sio Bibble had shared. I bet they surely regretted the way that they had been ignoring each other.

I glanced at Lady Phoenia who was sat next to Padmé, then I glanced at Eirtaé and Rabé who sat opposite them. They seemed calm. I decided that I too should try and act calmer, but I couldn't stop thinking about us getting blown to bits by the blockade.

No one dared to speak.

I wasn't religious, but I wondered if sending out a prayer would help. I felt the amulet under my dress and glanced at Padmé again. She caught my gaze and smiled weakly.

The ship began to get hit and I saw my life begin to flash before my eyes, which was quite sad as it only reminded me of how much I had to do. Alarms started to sound and I felt bit sick.

Getting blown up was a horrible way to go.

Soon enough though, miraculously, the alarms and the shooting stopped. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding as Padmé and lady Phoenia stood up and hugged. If we hadn't just narrowly escaped death I would have been surprised but as it was I just laughed. Rabé was busy doing a Little victory dance while Eirtaé, not one to lose composure, started to smooth out her dress.

"Ladies, I don't want to interrupt your celebrations but we have to get into formation. If the jedi were to come in and find us dancing they wouldn't be very impressed." I smiled, as they reluctantly agreed. Eirtaé, Padmé and Rabé got into formation behind me and Lady Phoenia began fussing over my headdress.

When she was satisfied by my appearance she stood to the side and I focused on trying to look solemn.


	12. Dungeons

**Author's note: I would just like to point out that I know that the Naboo are peaceful people okay? It's just that in my imagination when the royal palace was built they weren't haha. And that would explain the whole reason why the palace has dungeons :) ****So yeah, this is Yané's POV.**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 12: Dungeons

Yané Xentre's POV

Dungeons, Royal palace, Theed, Naboo

Saché stood at the entrance to our prison, busy cursing the neimoidians, the droids, the trade federation and everything that was involved with the invasion. I tried to ignore her as I slumped onto the hard concrete floor.

As soon as the royal starship left the hangar they found us, and took us straight to the dungeons. I suppose they weren't going to risk taking us to another one of their prisoner camps. Saché and I were led to this dark cell and they took the governor with them, saying something about convincing the queen to return.

Saché gave up trying to get out and came to sit by me.

"At least Padmé got out alright. She will plead the case to the senate and they will listen. They'll help us and we'll be free in no time." She mumbled, even though we both knew that wasn't going to happen. We had both sat through countless meetings the queen had held with the senator, as he insisted that the senate would not be very helpful.

This was just so out of caracter for Saché. She was always the brave one, the realistic one.. I didn't have the heart to tell her what we were both thinking so I just managed to smile at her.

"Hey, at least we're still armed." I chuckled, as she stared at me. I felt my small blaster attached to my thigh.

"Yané you're absolutely right! We can try and get out of here!" Oh what had I just done? I had to make her see that this was very bad idea.

"Saché, there are too many droids okay? Not only that, but if you hadn't noticed we are in the palace. Even if we did find a way out of this cell we wouldn't be able to get out of the palace alive. So just forget that I mentioned it."

"What does Panaka always tell us?"

"Saché, stop."

"Yané, we are trained to be brave, to ignore danger and do what is best for the queen and Naboo in general. If we have a chance of saving-"

"Please just go back to cursing the droids." She laughed at my last comment.

"What?" I asked, irritated. Did she not see how serious our predicament was?

"Shy little Yané just begged me to curse." Her eyes were twinkling.

At least she was back to her normal self I thought dryily.

A few moments of silence ensued.

"So Yané... Tell me something. I mean, we work together but I hardly know a thing about you."

I thought about it and realised that she was right. In our little group of principal handmaidens we all had a role; Saché was the funny, brave one, Eirtaé was the bossy yet dedicated one, Sabé was the brave and kind one, Rabé was the calm and generous one while I was the shy, quiet one.

I remembered the last time that Saché had tried to ask me about myself and I had told her that I was busy and left. I blushed at the memory.

"Well, I like physics, I mean, I know that sounds really nerdy but you know, I think it's interesting and I only chose to become a handmaiden because my mother wanted me to be a girl."

She stared at me. "You mean that your mother told you that girls can't do physics? That's _crazy_ Yané! I know that she's your mother but you can't let her decide your whole future for you. I'm sorry but I can't believe you would sign up to be a handmaiden just because your mother wanted you to! Do you know how many people tried out to be a handmaiden? They would kill to be here right now!"

I thought that I was going to cry because that's what I usually did when people were yelling at me. But then I realised that she hadn't understood me properly.

"Saché I don't think that anyone would kill to be here right now." She still looked as furious as before but she rolled her eyes at me. "You took what I said the wrong way. I know how much of a privilege and an honour that it is to be a handmaiden and I don't regret it. I never will. I'm only eleven! And Padmé has limied the monarch's reign to two terms. She can only be in office for eight years. When I'm finished here I'll go to Theed university and fullfill my dream of becoming a physicist!" I said brightly, despite the circumstances.

"You seem to have your life planned out already." She laughed, then she nudged me. "And liking physics is not nerdy. I think it's great that you already know what you want to do when you're older."

"Do you have no idea what you want to do?"

"Ha! I wish! I'm still hoping that Padmé will ask me to be her maid once she steps down." She joked, as I heard footsteps approaching.

We both stood up immediately as Nute Gunray, the other neimoidian and countless droids approached.

"Well, well If it isn't the sweet young ladies that helped their traitorous queen escape." Gunray purred. I knew we had to answer but I didn't know what to say. To my relief Saché had it covered.

"I would do it a thousand times over."

Gunray seemed very displeased with this answer.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that the governor did not cooperate with us. It would have been much easier if we hadn't been forced to forge the message that we sent to your precious Amidala."

"What have you done to the governor?" I asked sharply, as Saché peered at me in shock.

"The governor will be joining you shortly. And so will Amidala by the looks of things. I have word that she has been found." My heart fell as the viceroy and the rest moved along.

**###**

After what seemed like hours of Saché asking me how I had gotten the courage to snap at the viceroy, Governor Bibble was thrust into our small cell. His clothes seemed a bit ruffled and he was limping.

"Governor are you well?" Saché asked, as I peered at him in concern.

"Don't fret handmaiden, I will live."

"What is happening out there?" I asked, even though I was quite intimidated by him.

"It's not good. Every single citizen that hasn't escaped has been taken to the prisoner camps, and many have lost their lives. Theed is crawling with battle droids! And they have also taken most of the other important cities. It's a complete disaster!"

Part of me wished I hadn't asked, we were already weak as it was.

"What about the queen?" Saché said quietly.

"It's even worse. I overheard the federation saying that they had located her on Tatooine."

"Tatooine? But that's in the outer rim! Nowhere near Coruscant." Saché exclaimed.

"I don't know why they're there! Tatooine is an extremely dangerous planet!" Bibble was very red in the face. "And that's not the worst thing. Apparently the neimoidians have sent a sith to find her."

I inwardly screamed. A sith? A sith was after Padmé? But the sith hadn't been around for ages. And didn't the viceroy say that he had found her? My only consolation was that the jedi were with her.

**Author's note: I am deeply saddened by the events that have ocurred in Paris these past few days. It's a sad day when freedom of speech is lost. May all the victims rest in peace. **


	13. Safe with me

**Author's note: Hi to whoever is reading this. Anyway, say hello to Sabé and Obi Wan! Haha **

**I would be so, so grateful if you could just let me know whatever you think! Especially if it's something you don't like!**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 13: Safe with me

Sabé's POV

Throne room, Royal starship, Tatooine

I sat on the throne while Eirtaé and Rabé stood behind me. Lady Phoenia was at her usual place, by the "queen's" side. No one will admit it. No one knows who sent the transmission back to Naboo.

Funny that. Someone obviously did it and no one admiting to it means that me playing queen has made me the prime suspect. Which is completely unfair because nor I nor Padmé would be stupid enough to do that. I mean, she's stupid enough to venture out into a dangerous planet virtually unprotected but you know. There's no talking to Padmé.

Anyway the fact that this stupid (yet very good looking) jedi thinks that I'm just a stupid fouteen year old girl that is out of her depth is infurriating.

I mean, who does he think he is? I don't walk around like I'm the best just because I know my father was a jedi.I know it's not the same thing being one as being the daughter of one but still. Apparently my father was a jedi master, and I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that being a master is much better than a measly padawan.

He must have sensed my thoughts because he entered the room. Grateful for the white make up I concealed a smile.

"Your highness." He bowed.

"_Padawan_ Kenobi." I replied in my low regal voice.

"I'm afraid Qui gon and the others won't be back tonight. A sandstorm has made it impossible for us to contact them."

My heart sank. Padmé was out there with complete strangers, stuck in a sandstorm. Things couldn't be worse.

"I trust that they will contact us as soon as they are able." I paused. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Padawan. You have been most helpful."

I swore that he looked at me funny before bowing and exiting the room.

"Captain Panaka." I called, and he entered immediately.

"Your Highness."

"I am to retire for the night. Stay alert for any communications from Master Jinn."

"Yes your highness."

I stood up and made my way to the queen's chambers. Despite not being very large they were still fit for a Queen. Rabé and Eirtaé helped me out of the complicated dress and I gladly snuggled into my shapeless handmaiden flame robe.

Lady P was oddly quiet, staring into space. Then it dawned on me.

"Phoenia you are _so_ dead."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You stood there and let me take the blame! Adults aren't supposed to be so childish! They are supposed to take responsability for their stupid actions."

"Sabé what is going on?" Eirtaé demanded.

I was trying to remain calm. I really was. But I had been sat on that stupid throne all day, my head and back hurt (Thank you headdress) ,I was worried about Padmé and now the one person that is supposed to be you know, _Clever_ because she is a _Tutor_ and all, has done one of he stupidest things ever.

"You sent the transmission didn't you?"

Rabé turned to look at me and Eirtaé jumped to Phoenia's defense imediately.

"Sabé she is the most respected tutor on Naboo! She isn't that foolish! Everyone knows that transmissions can be tracked."

Lady Phoenia was still very quiet.

"We are all foolish where the heart is concerned." Rabé said quietly, finally catching on.

Lady Phoenia forgot about her elaborate headdress when she hung her head. Rabé quickly caught it and put it aside.

"I have let you all down."

Eirtaé silently sat down on the edge of one of the handmaidens small beds. "Damn right you have."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, making her feel bad won't help anything. Should we let Panaka know?"

"Panaka can do nothing about it either Rabé." I sighed.

"Let's just try and sleep on it okay? Maybe the trade federation hasn't even noticed."

**###**

I sat on the floor of the throne room. Alone. No heavy headdress, no itchy white make up. Surrounded by nothing but silence, I almost forgot about the stupid invasion.

As soon as the rest were asleep I had silently left the chambers. I wasn't into blowing Padmé's cover, trust me. I just needed a little space to meditate and stretch.

Then I saw him leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

I decided to just stay in character as Queen Amidala, as I was pretty sure he already knew the other handmaidens.

"Couldn't sleep?" His eyes were twinkling.

"That is no way to adress a queen." I said sternly, without getting up. " But as you ask, no, I couldn't. I am worried about my people and cannot sleep knowing that they are suffering." I mean, that was the truth. I was worried about the people that were left behind and Padmé being absent didn't help at all.

"I'm sorry your highness. It was a stupid question."

"You are forgiven." I couldn't help smiling.

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

He sat opposite me and crossed his legs.

"Do you always meditate when stressed?"

"Yes, I was taught well. Though usually the handmaidens don't interrupt me with their chattering."

"I'm just curious milady. May I ask who taught you?"

"He was a very wise jedi. He had been on Naboo to mediate a dispute between the late King Veruna and Viceroy Gunray. Captain Magenta - she was the head of security when Veruna was King- thought that it would be a good idea if the handmaidens were trained to meditate, because it helps to achieve a clear mind which helps a lot when defending."

"I know, the effect is quite brilliant. The jedi always use it when in combat. But that still doesn't explain why a queen would meditate. You clearly stated that he handmaidens were trained, not the queen."

I nearly cursed. Actually, I think I did.

"Do you know the jedi that trained us?" I smiled nervously. "He is said to be a descendant of the great Belth Allusis. He was so very marvelous."

"Yes, Genei tends to have that effect on people." He said dryily. "Did you know that coming from a great person doesn't automatically make you one?" I remembered what I had thought earlier and tried not to blush.

"Sounds to me like you are annoyed at how popular he is." That seemed to strike a nerve.

" You seem to take great pleasure in getting to me your highness. It's amusing how you think that you can."

"_Padawan_. I have no idea what you are on about. You are going to have to be more specific."

"You are not the queen are you?"

I opened my mouth to protest but when his blue eyes looked into mine my brain froze.

"Is it really that obvious? I assure you that I have been very well trained." I was actually quite ofended that my training hadn't fooled him, and instantly regretted not paying more attention to lady Phoenia.

"Your thoughts betray you." He chuckled. "If I wasn't a jedi I wouldn't have known. It's just that jedi tend to research a lot. And I know for a fact that the Queen's parents aren't jedi."

"How do you know that? The queen assured me that her regnal name protected her family."

"The queen wouldn't need protecting from the jedi. Our archives are the largest in the Galaxy, and there is not a lot that we don't know."

"When we reach the capital you should show me them."

"I wish I could. but very few non- jedi have entered. I doubt that I could let a handmaiden in."

How was I not meant to take that personally?

I stood up. "I have let my Queen down."

"No you haven't handmaiden. I promise not to tell a soul." He paused. "If you tell me your name of course."

"I'm sorry. But you know too much already. Besides, how could you trust a measly handmaiden? Goodnight." I began to walk towards Amidala's chambers.

"Please wait. I did not mean to make you feel as though your position is inferior. I know how respected the royal handmaidens are." I began to waver. "You _can_ trust me you know. I can tell that you have a lot on your mind. Talking sometimes helps."

I halted. Maybe he had used some jedi mind trick on me.

Knowing that I was going to regret it I sat back down opposite him. And I told him everything, just like I had told Padmé the first night I met her. He listened patiently and seemed to enjoy my stories about my daily life as a handmaiden.

By the end of our chat it was almost morning,so I told him that the other handmaidens would be expecting me soon.

"You still haven't told me your name." The way that his eyes twinkled like that was extremely charming. _And_ annoying. Remembering that jedi could feel these things I quickly told him my name.

"It's Sabé. Sabé Reccen."

"It was nice chatting to you miss Reccen."

"Same goes for you Ben."

"Ben?"

"Oh, you mean that isn't your name?" I couldn't see myself but I was positive that I was as red as Sio Bibble when he was passionate about something.

"My name is Obi Wan. Obi Wan Kenobi."

"I'm sorry Obi Wan."

"You're forgiven." He smiled. I took that as my cue to leave. Praying that Eirtaé was still asleep I quickly walked towards the exit nearest the royal chambers.

"And Sabé?" He called. I turned around quickly.

"Yes Kenobi?"

"Remeber, your secret is safe with me."

I nodded at him gratefully as I finally left the starship's throne room, feeling warm inside for once in my life.


	14. Luck

Chapter 14: Luck

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Throne room, Royal Starship, Tatooine

It all happened so fast.

It shouldn't surprise me really. Most things do these days. I suppose that is to be expected when the trade federation has a sith chasing you around the Galaxy.

They were nearly at the ship when it attacked. Anakin made it on board okay and I wish I could say the same for Master Jinn. The creature had struck him with his blade as he jumped onto the starship. It's a nice big cut on his leg, and we were very lucky to have medical supplies on board. He'll be okay, as long as we get to Coruscant soon where he can have proper medical attention.

The incident has left everyone shaken. And the fact that I'm going to have to stand in front of the senate and plead our case is making me feel extremely uneasy.

It's not the senate with it's hundreds of senator's that's making me feel this way. It's the fear of failing Naboo.

I was standing behind Sabé, yet again. It's quite infurriating not being able to step up and say what I think. It's not that I don't trust Sabé, she's been great. Well, apart from you know, telling her whole life story to the good looking jedi. I understand that she was feeling low but she could have talked to Rabé or Eirtaé. I mean, it's lucky he seems too occupied with his master. I don't believe that he will tell anyone, I mean, he is on our side. It's just that I don't like him knowing that Sabé is just a decoy. The fewer people that know, the better.

I felt the familiar jolt as we jumped into hyperspace, and instantly relaxed. At least we were away from that planet. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to never return there again.

Panaka entered and bowed.

"Your highness,we have made the jump to hyperspace. We will be arriving in Coruscant in approximately 12:00 hours."

"Very Good Captain. I am to retire for the night." Sabé replied coolly, standing up.

We followed her and as soon as we entered the chambers she tore the headdress off.

"Hey be careful with that! Do you know how expensive this dress is?" Eirtaé exclaimed, as she helped her step out of it.

"I couldn't care less Eirtaé! The sooner we get to Coruscant the better."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said, trying to ease the tension.

Sabé smiled at me and began apologising for the incident with the jedi all over again. I held my hands up to stop her and Eirtaé huffed.

"It's a wonder that the whole Galaxy doesn't know who she is. I'm sure the whole starship does now. I just can't believe you would put the whole plan in jeopardy like that! We've worked too hard for you to just tell a random jedi that you're not really the queen!"

"He's not just a random jedi!" Sabé seemed to be close to tears.

Eirtaé's eyes narrowed at that comment. "Oh please Sabé, you don't really think that he's into you do you? He's a _Jedi _for goodness sakes! He's just using you to get information on the queen!"

"Eirtaé that's enough." I said, my gaze focusing on Sabé who had a very wounded look on her face.

"I can't do this anymore." She stepped passed me and walked out the room.

"So what? You're just going to let her walk and tell the other jedi?"

"Eirtaé she has learnt her lesson and I trust her. She just needs some space and I don't blame her. These past few days have been hard on all of us."

Eirtaé didn't seem to agree with me but as I was Queen she let it go.

"Padmé, I think it would be best if we start on your speech and wardrobe for tomorrow. The senate is going to need to be very impressed." Lady Phoenia said, changing the subject.

"Yes you're right. Let's start."

**###**

"I knew I'd find you here." Sabé just shrugged as I sat next to her in the small wardrobe room. That was a lie. I hadn't known that she was going to be here. I had searched the whole ship, even bumping into Anakin who gave me a small wooden charm.

I peered around the tiny room. The dress that I was to wear tomorrow was hanging neatly in the ships wardrobe.

I wasn't sure about it, but Lady Phoenia said that it would hide my age perfectly while demonstrating my dedication to Naboo. I was going to ask Sabé what she thought but she had something else on her mind.

"What else has Eirtaé been saying about me?"

I let out a small sigh before answering. "She's not said anything Sabé. She's just upset about the jedi knowing."

"No she's not. It's clear that she hates all of us. If I were queen I would have gotten rid of her." She started fiddling with a complicated headdress.

"That's a little harsh. Look I know that she can be unbearable sometimes but she's a good handmaiden."

"Good for who Padmé? That is just so typical of you seeing the good in people. It's what you've always done. But I'm family and I'm telling you that she's bad news."

"Oh come on Sab, you're just-"

"No I'm not anything. She was involved with Veruna! You know that! She is just tagging along for the ride waiting for the perfect opportunity to steal the power."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, and she scowled at me furiously.

"Sabé, admit that you're just a little annoyed because of what she said about the jedi."

"Maybe. But she still shouldn't be so bossy and stuck up. Her family are only just surviving. A new scandal and they're finished."

"What are you on about? Eirtaé can't help that her mother had an affair with King Veruna."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that being stuck on a ship in the middle of nowhere gives you a lot of time to think."

"Sabé you might want to go a little easier on the headdress." She was holding it so hard her knuckles were going white.

She let go and looked at me. "Have you sorted the speech out?"

"Yes."

"What about the dress?"

"It's right behind you."

"Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate me?

"Sometimes." I smiled as I stood up.

"Well the feelings mutual." She informed me, a smile present on her face.

"What do you think about getting some sleep? You have a big day tomorrow."

"So do you." She replied as I helped her up.

"Sabé I will never forget what you've done for Naboo."

"Padmé, now is not a time to be getting emotional."

"You never let me thank you properly."

"You can thank me when I give you your amulet back." She gestured to the small black and gold circle hanging around her neck.

"It's a deal. Though I don't need it back. The small boy gave me this." I showed her the japor snippet. "He said it was a good luck charm or something"

"Ooh Padmé I think he likes you! What's his name? Anakin? Ani and Paddy sitting in a tree-"

"Sabé you're being ridiculous."

"Nah mate. I think you're on to something."

I nudged her and she nudged me back as we left the room.

We made small talk on our way back to the royal chambers, ready for a much deserved sleep.

**###**

"You'll have to tell me the theory you have about Eirtaé one day Sabé."

"Will you be quiet? She might hear you!"

I chuckled as Sabé began fretting about messing the decoy plan up, yet again.

"There, you look just like Queen Amidala." I finished applying the royal make up.

"Ew, who would want to look like you?" Rabé chirped as she entered the room with Eirtaé.

"Careful Rab, she can have you beheaded." Sabé laughed. I feigned outrage then laughed with my handmaidens as Lady Phoenia entered the room.

"We have entered the atmosphere. You need to get into the throne room. Now." She seemed very irritated, but I didn't have time to quiz her about it.

"Yes Lady Phoenia." Replied Sabé, before turning to us. "Let's go ladies."

We entered the throne room and Sabé arranged the landing with the rest. Qui gon was to be taken to a medical facility first, and Obi Wan was to accompany him, leaving the Gungan and Anakin with us.

I wasn't really bothered as long as they didn't get in the way.

**###**

Watching Sabé talking to the supreme chancellor was the most nerve wracking thing ever.

She did it extremely well though, and I was soon in Senator Palpatine's apartment with the rest of the handmaidens fussing over me.

"Why does the queen have so many clothes?" I had completely forgotten about Anakin. Luckily I already had the make up on, so he didn't recognise me.

"Anakin, please wait in the social area with Jar Jar." Lady Phoenia said gently. He looked disappointed but didn't protest.

"That was close."

"Yeah it's lucky Sabé's in the other room sorting your senate dress out. I think she's still dressed as decoy."

"Tell her to leave the wardrobe and to change into her handmaiden robes. We can't afford for someone else to see her dressed as Queen."

Eirtaé swept into a bow before going to find her.

"This headdress is tricky Padmé." Rabé laughed.

"I know. But it's Shiraya's headdress. I need her help and I'm sure she will provide it."

Rabé smiled but said no more. She didn't understand why I was so religious.

"Your highness you must leave shortly, the senator is expecting you." Lady Phoenia gave me the delicate heels that came with the dress.

"Rabé how's it going?"

"I'm nearly done."

When she was finished I stepped into the shoes and left to meet with senator Palpatine wih Rabé and Eirtaé.


	15. I told you so

**Author's note: This is Lady Phoenia's POV. I hope you like it.**

**As always I would love to know what you think :)**

**GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 15:I told you so

Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's POV

500 Republica, Senate district, Coruscant

Damn Palpatine.

If what Padmé's told me about her meeting with him is true then he seems to have lost all faith in Chancellor Valorum.

Which is not fair. I have been around politics all my life and he is one of the best chancellor's the republic's had for years. For Palpatine to propose a vote of no confidence in him is unbelievable.

He knows how vunerable Padmé is right now and I suspect that he is taking advantage of that to further his own political career. He has been dreaming of becoming chancellor ever since I've known him.

Padmé was already dressed in the large gown and Rabé was handling the even larger headdress. Sabé was doing her usual job of painting Padmé's thumbnails white and Eirtaé was sorting the make up out.

"Padmé don't do it."

"Don't do what?" I should have scolded her for not answering properly, but I had given up trying to make her be formal behind closed doors. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"The vote of no confidence. Don't call for it."

She turned to me so sharply that the ends of the headdress nearly hit Rabé in the face. But she didn't seem too bothered about that. She was more bothered about me.

"Aemiliaé, my priority is Naboo. Valorum has been great to us, but I will not put one person before my people."

"I would never say that Naboo wasn't your priorty. I just feel like Palpatine is asking you to do it for his own personal reasons."

"If he is elected he will help Naboo no matter what."

"If Valorum can't control the senate how will Palpatine? Does it not seem a bit too convenient?"

"I don't know what you're trying to get at. Beating around the bush has never been your style Phoenia, so please don't start doing it now."

"Padmé you do not know politics as I do. Before I became a tutor I was a political assistant to him, and I know him better than most. The senator is taking advantage of you, he has offered you a quick and easy solution to the problem, and he knows that you will stop at nothing to free Naboo."

"Yes, you're right. I will stop at nothing to make sure that Naboo gets freed from the federation. So unless you have any other ideas I suggest you stay out of it."

"Yes your highness." I bowed, understanding that she wouldn't listen to me.

She turned back to her handmaidens, clearly upset about my interference.

"Your highness, I hope the day never comes when I get to tell you I told you so." I quickly exited the rooms before she could tell me how unprofessional I was acting.

I decided that it was time to pay a certain senator a little visit.

**###**

"Sentor Palpatine." He turned away from the panoramic view to face me.

"Oh, Lady Phoenia, it has been too long." _Not long enough_, I mentally corrected him. "Come and join me. Coruscant is very pleasant to look at."

I joined him, though I didn't care for Coruscant's landscape. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. But I suspect you have not come here to exchange pleasantries."

"It was foolish of you to ask the queen to call for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor. He has been our biggest supporter."

"I have already discussed this matter with the queen herself, your interference is not needed." He turned his gaze away from Coruscant and focused it on me instead. His voice was pleasant but his eyes betrayed him.

"Palpatine, don't use this crisis to get what you want."

"I don't like what you are insinuating Aemiliaé." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't like your intentions Senator." My eyes narrowed back.

"And what intentions would they be?"

"I know that you were the one who urged Valorum to tax the trade routes."

"Is that supposed to prove something?"

"It proves_ everything_ Senator."

"I suggest you stay out of my politics Aemiliaé. I don't know what Sio would do without you." I tried not to react to that. I had been trying not to think about my poor Sio, who could be dead for all I knew. A sharp pain tugged at my chest and I hoped my voice wouldn't crack.

"Are you threatening me?"

He was about to respond when the the soundproof doors opened and one of his bodyguards entered.

"Senator, Queen Amidala will be leaving for the senate soon."

"Good. I will join her now." Without another glance at me he walked out with the bodyguard.

**###**

Padmé didn't even look at me as I joined her in the speeder that would take us to the senate. She was more concerned about Palpatine. I tried not to look disgusted as I sat behind them. Rabé and Eirtaé sat beside me in their dark cloaks.

I decided to try and think about anything else apart from Palpatine's threat. But I failed everytime. I had heard rumours about some senators being murdered. Senators who weren't big fans of Palpatine.

I couldn't shake the feeling of fear and guilt at not being able to stop what was going to happen.

We soon arrived at the large senate building and were instantly ushered inside to the Naboo congressional box. I sat with Eirtaé, while Rabé sat next to Panaka and Padmé sat in the middle of the pod as the Senator took his place at the front.

The session began with Chancellor Valorum. "The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

Our pod floated into the middle of the senate chamber.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occured on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caugt in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppresion of the Trade Federation." Said Senator Palpatine as the trade federation's pod floated out.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Cried Lott Dod, the trade federation's senator.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time." Replied Valorum.

Palpatine continued, "To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

I held my breath as Padmé stood up and began her speech. "Honorable representatives of the Republic , I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade-" Padmé was cut off by Lott Dod. I could almost feel Eirtaé's disgust.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commision be sent to Naboo to assertain the truth."

Another pod flew into the arena. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed...that is the law."

This wasn't good.

" The point-" Chancellor Valorum was interrupted by Mas Amedda, who began whispering something into his ear.

Palpatine began whispering something to Padmé, and I strained my ears, but I failed to hear.

"The point is conceded. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Oh no.

"I will not defer." Padmé was angry and I prayed that she wouldn't lose composure. "I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

I sat back as the senate errupted into chaos and Mas Amedda called for order.

The last thing I saw before leaving the pod was Palpatine's smug smile, and prayed to all the gods that were listening to not let him win the election.


	16. Back to the start

Chapter 16:Back to the start

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Throne room, Royal Starship, Coruscant

I stood with Lady Phoenia on this one.

Not because I still resented Padmé because she was queen when it should've been me, but because Aemiliaé was right. Calling the vote of no confidence hadn't helped us at all.

I know who it did help though. And his name is Senator Palpatine. I saw how he bragged about being in the running for Supreme Chancellor of the republic. He was so confident about winning that I almost felt sorry for him. Yes, while Naboo being in this situation guaranteed him sympathy votes, he shouldn't have been so sure about himself.

_I_ had been sure that I would become princess of Theed and later queen when Veruna retired, and look where that got me. Not exactly nowhere yet not exactly queen.

Right now Padmé was discussing her plans with the gungan, Jar Jar Binks. I resisted the urge to sigh as I stood opposite them by the door. The jedi padawan that had saved us from the federation was present but this time he was accompanied by another older looking man. He had told Padmé that Qui gon was still recovering and that he wouldn't be able to join us in taking back Naboo.

Sabé seemed to know who the older jedi was, because apparently he had trained her when Padmé was the princess. She had spent many nights telling us about this marvelous jedi that was rumoured to be a descendant of Belth Allusis, one of the most respected jedi of all time.

Genei Allusis didn't seem that amazing to me, but my field of expertise was etiquette, so what do I know?

I knew that Padmé was elected because of her peaceful politics and a handmaiden should always be the first to support her queen. But this idea was beyond stupid. The gungan actually looked clever compared to this idea. I mean, even if the gungans agreed to help us there was no way they could win. The trade federation's army was one of the largest in the Galaxy, much larger than the gungan poulation. I imagined that their military technology would be a lot better too.

Yet I knew better than to bring this up with the queen. Lady Phoenia was in the danger zone and I couldn't afford to lose my job, mainly because finding a better or even equal job with my family's reputation was going to be almost impossible. I tried very hard not to resent my mother about the affair, because I knew how much pain she's been through, but also because resenting can never change the past. No matter how much I wanted to.

After everyone had agreed that Padmé had absolutely no idea what she was doing (they didn't exactly say that, but it made me feel a lot better),she soon retired to her rooms.

"Ric Olié estimates that we will be arriving in Naboo in approximately 8:00 hours." Lady Phoenia bowed.

"Good." Padmé replied frostily.

I didn't know why I felt the need to help my former political rival but I had to stop this.

"Your Highness, this has to stop. Going into battle feeling so resentful can do none of us any good."

She whirled around to face me and I was sure that I was going to face Queen Amidala's wrath. Instead she just studied me for a few moments.

"Explain yourself." What? She was supposed to be the ruler of an entire planet yet she didn't understand that? She must have seen my confused expression but she didn't say anymore.

"Lady Phoenia was only trying to help-"

"I know that Eirtaé. It's Phoenia's job to inform me about political rivals, to choose the appropriate outfit for the occasion, to let me know everyone's opinion at court,etc,etc. I suppose that _help_ could be an appropriate verb to describe a tutor's job." She interrupted me sarcastically, as if I didn't know Naboo's etiquette better than everyone in the room. "Even though it also implies that a tutor should be supportive."

"Not if she doesn't agree with your decision, your highness. A tutor's job is to teach, not support. Comfort and support is a handmaiden's job."

"Then why aren't you supportive?" Wow, that caught me off guard.

"I _am_ supportive your highness." I tried to sound convincing.

"Oh please Eirtaé, save it! If you think that heading into battle feeling upset isn't that much of a good idea then stop resenting me!"

"I don't-" A fierce look from her stopped me. I decided that as we were all about to die anyway it wouldn't matter if I was honest with her and I realised, honest with myself. "Padmé I don't truly resent you. It wasn't your fault the Naboo chose you instead of me, it's just that I was promised that I would be Princess, and me blaming you was a way of feeling better about being rejected."

Rabé and Sabé, who had been standing by the side quietly since we'd reached the rooms looked at me shocked, as if I'd lost my mind or something.

"Who would promise you such a thing?" Lady Phoenia asked.

"Who do you think?" I snapped, hating myself for being so stupid and trusting the man that had broken my mother's heart over and over again.

"Thank you for telling me this Eirtaé. I'm sorry that we couldn't have cleared this up sooner." Padmé's face was still covered in white make up but I could tell that it had softened considerably.

"Veruna used and fooled us all."Rabé added.

"See the thing is, I don't think he did." We all turned to the person who had dared to defend the dead King.

"Aemiliaé, don't be so ridiculous. He was a rubbish King." Sabé frowned.

"I never said that he wasn't a useless monarch Sabé. I just feel that he wasn't as bad as you think."

"That's enough Aemiliaé. You have doubted enough people today." Padmé said sharply. She was obviously not letting the whole Palpatine thing go any time soon.

"No." Lady Phoenia countered. "Sabé could be right."

"What are you on about?" Padmé sounded tired and irritated that her orders about shutting up had been ignored.

"Sabé's theory about Eirtaé."

"You have a theory about me?" I looked questioningly at Sabé and she just shrugged.

"Stop this now. This is not a time to be gossiping about Eirtaé and Veruna." Padmé said, too sharply for my liking. "If you hadn't noticed we have a planet to save, so hurry up and get ready."

**###**

I had spent the whole time that we had been getting ready begging Sabé to tell me what her stupid theory was.

"If it's that stupid then why do you want to know?" She had laughed, as Padmé shot us death glances. Rabé was oblivious to it all as she worked on Sabé's complicated headdress. She was to play decoy again, as a battle would be the most dangerous place for a queen to be. Padmé wasn't too happy about it and had made Sabé promise her yet again that she didn't mind.

I found the whole exchange pathetic and tried to stay as far away from them as I could, not trusting myself to not say something. I decided to join Aemiliaé in the wardrobe room and focused all my attention on her complicated headdress. I took a break of nagging to question her about the hairstyle.

"How are you going to fight in this thing?" I had frowned," It's nearly as big as the queen's!"

"Don't be ridiculous Eirtaé it's nowhere near that size. Anyway, I'm not going to fight."

I think I actually pulled her hair really tight as that sunk in.

"How is that fair? I have to fight!"

"Stars Eirtaé! You're a handmaiden! That's your job!"

"Don't go all Padmé on me Aemiliaé. I know fully well what my job is. I just think that you should fight with us. Naboo is just as much your homeworls as it is mine."

"Eirtaé I know you don't feel as confident about your fighting as the other girls but you've come a long way." Wow that was mean. I sighed as we spent a few moments in silence.

"Well, what are you going to do when we land?Just stay on the ship?"

"No. I'm going to lead the few security volunteers that we have to the prisoner camps to free the people." She paused. "So technically I am going to fight."

"Hmm, I wonder why you want to do that. You must be dying to see him."

She tensed up at the mention of the governor. "I hope he's okay Eirtaé. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had died thinking that I didn't care for him."

"I'm sure he knows Aemiliaé." I said softly.

"I'm not so sure Eirtaé... I'm really not so sure."

Knowing that I had upset her I decided to just leave it at that and continue asking about Sabé's theory to lighten the mood. It took a good half an hour but she finally caved.

"Stars Eirtaé you are going to drive me mad girl! It's just a silly theory okay?" She stopped styling my hair for a second. "Please don't take it to heart."

My heart beat fast as she began to tell me.

"I'm sorry Eirtaé, but it makes sense. It's obviously not completely certain, I mean, you could still be Eirtaé Anidale."

"_You're_ not making any sense Aemiliaé! Stop stalling and tell me."

"Sabé thinks that Veruna is your biological father."

I think I cried, I think I denied it, I think I even told her that Sabé was a jealous little liar that liked to cause scandal, like she had with Padmé's family.

Lady Phoenia had taken me to Amidala's chambers and Rabé had calmed me down to the point that I couldn't speak. Panaka came in and told us to prepare for landing because we had entered the atmosphere. I stood behind Padmé as deep down inside of me I knew that what Sabé suggested was right.

We exited the starship and made our way out into the forest area, ready to take back what was ours.

Even though my head was full of doubts about who my father was I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that we were back on Naboo, back home, back to the start.


	17. Fight for you

**Author's note:Wow, it's been a while since my last A/N, I think haaa. Okay so this is a very, very, very AU chapter. I can't stress that enough :') I don't quite know what I was thinking so if you could let me know what _you_ think that would be more than great :)****GroovyGrape sends her amor Xx**

Chapter 17:Fight for you

Obi Wan Kenobi's POV

Royal Hangar, Theed, Naboo

As I deflected blaster shots and cut down droids I thought about my master, who was most probably lying on a bed somewhere in the Halls of healing.

Before I had left Coruscant Qui-Gon told me that I was ready to be a jedi knight, promising me that if I succeded in freeing Naboo the jedi council would approve my knighthood instantly, as they already thought I was the perfect jedi.

To say I was excited would be a pretty big understatement. I had been training for this moment all my life and getting that kind of recognition from the council was every padawan's dream. Yet I tried to concentrate on my fighting, knowing fully well that jedi weren't supposed to get so excited about such things, especially when in battle.

It was essential to keep a clear mind in combat and as we continued to fight the droids in the hangar I thought about the night on Tatooine when Sabé had told me about the marvelous jedi that had trained her a few years ago.

Said jedi had just ducked as one of the many starfighters that were being sent to destroy the federation's control ship flew over us and exited the hangar. I watched him fighting next to me and couldn't help but feel admiration for the older man.

Yes, I had told Sabé that he wasn't that much of a big deal, but that was only because I was jealous of how much recognition he got from the galaxy.

And yes, I believed that he was more popular than me only because of his amazing ancestor.

And yes again, maybe I was a bit jealous that Sabé hadn't mentioned how marvelous _my_ fighting skills were.

I smiled as she came into my mind, and reached out to find her force signature. She was somewhat behind me, but I could feel her more than most of those in the hangar. I wasn't sure if it was because I had taken a liking to her, or because her father was a jedi. I made a mental note to find information on strong force signatures in the jedi archives as soon as I reached Coruscant.

As I deflected a shot that nearly hit the real queen dressed as a handmaiden, Genei told me to clear my mind.

"Yes master." I replied, cutting down one of the last droids.

Even though I knew the queen's secret I _had_ kept my promise to the beautiful, yet scared handmaiden that I had got to know in the royal starship's throne room.

After a nightmarish walk through the lush nabooian forests to find the gungan's sacred place with Jar-Jar in charge, Sabé had decided to take matters into her own hands and lead the way. All seemed to be going well until she nearly fell off a cliff.

If it hadn't been for my quick reflexes she most definetly would have.

Soon after our small party found the gungan's sacred place Sabé began to talk. She hadn't been speaking for long when Padmé stepped past her. I really wasn't expecting Padmé to blow her own cover like that and announce who she was to the Gungan leader, Boss Nass. But she did, and her plan worked, with the gungan agreeing to help us after she had dropped onto her knees and begged him to put their people's differences aside to fight the common enemy.

The magical moment was ruined when the great jedi master, Genei Allusis, said that the genius plan wouldn't work. He argued that nobody could be stupid enough to send their army to fighwhen they held a fortified position on the high ground.

Real queenie had told him that she knew what she was doing, and that if he didn't want to help then he was very welcome to leave Naboo.

I tried not to wince as I remembered the awkward, tension filled silence that had followed, until the queen announced that we were leaving to plan for the battle.

I tried not to chuckle as I remembered Sabé telling me on the way here that all our hopes were riding on the neimoidian's stupidity.

Padmé ordering her troops around brought me back to reality, and I quickly followed Genei Allusis and the rest to the large hangar doors that led to the power generators.

The doors opened and we came face to face with the creature that had attacked Qui-Gon. Without giving me time to remove my cloak the assumed sith grabbed Sabé,(because you know, she was dressed as queen) and forced the doors shut, leaving Padmé in near hysterics.

"Your highness, is there another way to get to the palace?" Genei asked calmly as I began to cut through the doors, like I had with Qui-Gon on the trade federation's batteship.

"Yes." She turned to her group. "Take the long way around, I'll guide the jedi." I felt captain Panaka's dissaproval at her comment.

"That won't be necessary your highness, this sith is very dangerous, and your group needs you."

I also felt Panaka's dissaproval about needing a fourteen year old girl to lead him round the Palace, but he was also relieved that she wouldn't be coming with us.

"Fine, we'll take the long way round." As soon as she left Genei helped me to break through the door.

I had to keep reminding myself that Sabé wouldn't want me to be worried about her as we searched the enourmous power generator rooms.

"They aren't here!" I was surprised at how frustrated I sounded.

"Calm yourself, getting frustrated isn't the jedi way."

"I know." I sighed. "Do you think that maybe he took her to the waterfall tunnels? The queen was going to go through here."

"Good thinking Kenobi, Let's go."

**###**

The waterfall tunnels were dark and it was obvious that they hadn't been used for years. Also full of large cobwebs, I was grateful for our lightsabers that light the way.

"Is she important to you, this girl?" Genei's deep voice filled the small tunnel.

"Why would you ask that? We are simply on a mission to track down the sith and rescue one of the queen's handmaidens."

"Alright, alright, it's just that Nabooian girls tend to have that effect on men." That caught my attention.

"Really? And how would you know that?"

"Oh it happened a lifetime ago, when I was about your age. I had been sent here with your master Qui-Gon to investigate the murder of Senator Vidar Kim. "

"What happened? With the girl, I mean. Qui-Gon has already told me about the senator." The senator had died in a horrific speeder crash, along with all his family. It had been a very controversial incident with massive press coverage. The Naboo were sure that it had been planned but if so, the murderer had covered it up perfectly.

"You know I'm going to have to start calling you nosy instead of Obi Wan." He smiled.

"I don't mind as long as you give me the answers I'm looking for." I smiled back.

"I fell in love." He shrugged. "I fell in love with a beautiful woman. She was tall, slim, had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and the most beautiful eyes."

"That's quite a description."

"She was quite a woman." He chuckled.

I felt uneasy by his response. The description of the woman matched Sabé perfectly and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had unknowingly found her father.

"So tell me, were things serious between you?"

"Very. I was all set to leave the order for her. I still regret not doing so."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was called back to Coruscant on an emergency mission. You know the whole assasination attempt on Chancellor Valorum." I nodded as I remembered watching many holodocumentaries about one of the worst bombings Coruscant's senate district had seen for years. "And I guess that saving him messed my head up. I was estatic about my victory and the sense of acheivement and duty took over. I never went back to Naboo. I was actually hesitant to come here after all these years."

I was left speechless and after a few minutes silence he decided to try and justify his actions.

"I know how bad it sounds. I can never forgive myself for what I did, I don't even know why I did it. I guess I just panicked. I couldn't face her and tell her that I wasn't going to be with her after promising to spend the rest of my life by her side!."

" Jedi aren't supposed to be cowards! So please just stop talking Genei. I've heard enough."

"I had every intention of leaving the code. I loved her!"

I stopped walking and faced him, my rage making me forget about our mission momentarily.

"If you truly loved her Genei then you would have thought about the lives you were leaving behind." I carried on walking as I sensed his confusion.

"Lives?"

"Yes. Now come on. You owe it to Derané to save her daughter! _Your_ daughter!"

"What? How do you know Derané's name? How do you know that Sabé's mi-"

"Now is not time for chit-chat. Sabé's life is hanging in the balance! Now is the time to redeem yourself!"

Even though he was full of questions that I couldn't answer he followed me as I ran down the hallways in search of the sith, praying that it wasn't too late.

**### **

I had found Sabé in a larger tunnel. She was tied up by her arms and I foolishly ran to untie her.

That was when the creature appeared. He held his blade to Sabé's neck and told me to lay down my weapon.

"No Obi Wan! I'm not important! I'm just a _decoy_!" She cried as the creature sneered.

"Not to me you're not." I lashed out at the sith and began a duel. I was so relieved to have saved Sabé from danger that I didn't realise just how difficult going against a sith would be.

If it wasn't for Genei, who blocked_ his_ blade, I would have been long gone.

After that, a long and dangerous fight ensued between my blue lightsaber, Genei's green lightsaber and the sith's red double bladed one.

"Obi Wan!" Sabé's frightened scream hit me as I blocked the sith's blade for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Turning to see what she was warning me about I saw Genei fall to the floor, a lightsaber wound through his back. I was alone. It was just me against the sith. Trying not to let my hurt affect my fighting I pushed it down and carried on, determined not to let Qui-Gon down. I would be the perfect jedi that he said I was and defeat the sith.

I tried to let go of my anger as I felt Genei's force signature begin to fade away.

I could feel the sith's anger as he swung his blade at me. It was overpowering and it took all of my strength not to surrender to him.

Just as I was about to give up something amazing happened. I don't know how I did it, but I struck the sith. His legs separated from the rest of his body as he fell down. Sabé was sobbing openly as she begged me to save Genei.

I ran to his side and lifted his head onto my lap.

"Sabé, I'm sorry, tell your mother I'm..." He was gone. I laid him down and walked over to Sabé, gently releasing her.

She fell into my arms and I carried her further down the tunnel away from the dead bodies.

I sat down and held her head as we cried together.

"Why did he say he was sorry? What did he mean?" She looked up into my eyes and I tried not to sigh when I saw her tear striken face.

"He's your father Sabé."

"How do you know that?" She sat straight up and wiped her eyes.

"I figured it out and he confirmed it when I mentioned your mother's name."

"You know my mother's name?"

"You told me on Tatooine."

"So you remembered?"

"I remembered everything about you Sabé. I think you're amazing."

"You do?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I stroked her face. "You truly are amazing Sabé Reccen."

"You're not too bad yourself." She finally smiled, as I leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was short but sweet, and as she buried into me and sobbed about her dead father I wondered whether being a perfect jedi was worth it, when being a not-so-perfect one meant being able to be with the woman you loved.


	18. Retaking Naboo

Chapter 18: Retaking Naboo

Rabé Tirena's POV

Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

Everyone was left pretty shaken after the sith took Sabé. That's the general reaction we get everytime we see him really, but I mean who can blame us? He's a _sith_.

Padmé lost her compusure big time, and I was glad that Lady Phoenia hadn't been there to witness it, no matter how much I believed that she wouldn't blame her. Even Eirtaé, who never has a hair out of place, lost it a little.

Putting both her court, and fighting training to good use Padmé soon regained control and led us into the palace courtyards, where I had walked through so many times on errands. I tried to reassure myself that Sabé would be okay, and told myself that no matter what, there was nothing I could do to help her now.

Her fate lay with the jedi, so I pushed her to the back of my mind, feeling sick in doing so.

We took cover in the alcoves as the droids fired at us. I was paying all my attention to the droids believe me, but I did notice a little moment between Padmé and Eirtaé, after Padmé had pulled Eirtaé back just in time to miss a bullet that would have most likely killed her.

We soon took the courtyard and moved into the large marble hallways that were always so beautifully decorated. Now they were full of droids and had sustained considerable damage.

Just like I had put Sabé out of my mind, I reminded myself that it wasn't important right now. If we managed to capture the viceroy it wouldn't matter just how ruined the palace was.

Eirtaé was on the other side of the hallway as we shot at the droids, and Padmé and Panaka were a little behind us. I tried to concentrate as more and more droids filed into the corridor. How many of them were there?

Trying to think of a way to get rid of the droids I heard a loud gunshot and the shattering of transparisteel behind me. I whirled around and to this day I still don't know how I controlled myself, when my mind was telling me to scream at Padmé to get the hell back in the hallway.

She and her group had already used their blasters to take them to the upper floor where the throne room was located. Glancing at Eirtaé who was looking quite sick, I signalled to the window.

If she understood me she didn't let me know, and decided to keep shooting at the droids. Tired of not getting anywhere I turned to one of the men in my group.

"I need to cross over to that side. Cover me." I didn't give him time to protest and shot at the droids as I quickly made it over to Eirtaé.

Miraculously we were both unharmed, and as we continued to resist the droids I shouted to Eirtaé, "We need to move forward. Padmé's alone up there!"

"Rabé what do you think we're trying to do? We aren't staying here out of choice!" She gritted her teeth as she was forced to take cover behind one of the large marble pillars.

So we stayed like that for another quarter of an hour or so, until we managed to get to the end of the hallway and climb the staircase that would lead us to the same floor as Padmé. As we ran down the long hallway I prayed that the neimoidians were stupid enough to have stayed in the throne room. I rationalised that if they had the brain to send their army out to fight the gungans they would probably still be there.

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks when I looked into the throne room. It was pretty full of battle droids and I soon realised that the viceroy had captured Padmé and her group.

I signalled my group to stop but Eirtaé charged right past me and shouted at the viceroy.

"Viceroy!" The ugly neimoidian turned to look and I thought I saw a smile flash across Padmé's face as Eirtaé continued,"Your occupation of our Planet has ended! We have secured the real queen so good luck getting that treaty signed!" I gasped at that outrageous lie, expecting the viceroy to burst out laughing at us.

He didn't.

"After them! This one's a decoy!" It was my turn not to burst out laughing at him as he surpassed his own stupidity.

Eirtaé shot the two droids guarding the door and ran towards the staircase to the right. I watched in amazement as the guy that had covered me shot a few droids that were charging at us, before quickly following Eirtaé and the rest.

The seriousness of being followed by battle droids kicked in and my urge to laugh disappeared completely. It soon turned into the same scenario as before, a non-moving battle between us and the droids.

"Eirtaé! What's the plan?"

"Staying alive!" She paused as she fired at them furiously. Obviously all that about her father possibly being Veruna was eating her up inside. Maybe she could use this horrible experience to get rid of her anger. A therapy of some sorts.

I really did feel for Eirtaé, but as I had with the other problems I'd had since we entered the hangar I pushed it away, and focused instead on the problem at hand.

I heard a shout and to my horror saw cover guy fall to the ground grabbing his shoulder. "Cover me!" I shouted to Eirtaé, who responded with a nod.

I pulled him behind a marble pillar as he smiled at me weakly.

"Stay here! We'll get help as soon as we can okay?" I stood up, ready to fire when everyone halted. No gunshots, no screams as members of our group got hit, no sound of the droids calling for reinforcements.

That could only mean one thing.

The federation's control ship had been destroyed! I turned to Eirtaé with a massive grin on my face. I was about to hug her when I saw the dead bodies of those who had died freeing Naboo.

We might have won, but we didn't have a reason to celebrate.

As solemly as I could I crouched down to the cover guy. "Let's get you to a medcentre."

"I'll go and report to Queen Amidala. Maybe she has word about Sabé." Eirtaé made her way back down the hallway to the staircase as I helped the security volunteer up.

He leaned on me as we headed in the opposite direction as Eirtaé.

"So, brave one, you must tell me your name. When I tell the queen about this I can't refer to you as cover guy." I smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Cover guy? That's pretty original." He laughed. "If you want to know my name just ask me outright! Don't pretend hat you're going to talk about me to the queen."

His face was light up, despite the obvious pain he was in.

"Oh, the way you flatter yourself is quite amusing!" I feigned outrage. "I'll let you off though, because you are injured and all."

"Mett." He replied. "Mett Habble."

We walked the rest of the small journey in silence, as I could tell that he was in considerable pain.

"Well Mett Habble, we've reached our destination. I hope all is well." I bowed as we reached one of the many small medical facilities in the palace.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you." I smiled as a medical droid began to examine his shoulder.

"Well, I think I'm halfway there already." He smiled back at me, and I was struck by his amazing blue eyes.

"How about this." I tried not to wince as the droid prodded his shoulder." I'll come by later when I'm on my break, then I might tell you my name."

"I thought handmaidens weren't supposed to be evil."

"I am no such thing! Now, as much as I would like to stand here as you insult me, I have a duty to perform. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Already making promises to a stranger?"

"Oh Mett, you're not a stranger. I know your name remember?" I turned away before I decided that Padmé would be fine with the rest of the handmaidens.

On my way to the throne room, Eirtaé comed me and told me that Sabé was safe and that the viceroy had been captured. Squealing with excitement I called lady Phoenia, who told me that she would be there as soon as she could.

No doubt to see a certain governor.

Feeling the weight lift off my shoulders I decided that life getting back to normal would be the best thing to happen all year. Even if it did mean waking up at four everyday.


	19. Never Again

Chapter 19: Never again

Lady Amiliaé Phoenia's POV

Royal palace, Theed, Naboo

After parting ways with Padmé and the jedi I had traveled to the outskirts of Theed and helped the security volunteers free the dreaded camp four.

As soon as Rabé had commed me and told me that they had captured the viceroy I jumped in the nearest speeder with one of the remaining pilots and headed to the royal palace.

The main promenades were full of nabooian citizens that had been freed from the many prisoner camps, so getting past in a transport was going to be impossible.

I turned to the driver. "Thank you for your assistance but I must leave you here. There is something that I must attend to immediately."

He protested that I shouldn't go out into the masses unprotected, but I was gone before he had finished his sentence, knowing that I wasn't in any danger at all.

I moved quickly through the crowds, apologising for bumping into celebrating people as I went.

After a good quarter of an hour I reached one of the back entrances to the palace and headed to the east wing as soon as the royal guards let me pass.

I was sure that my headdress was falling halfway down my head but I didn't stop to adjust it.

Most of the hallways were practically empty so I ran, holding my up skirts unappropriately. For once in my life I didn't care about what people thought of me, I just felt the need to see him, to hold him, and just make sure he was okay. I passed by Sabé and the padawan as I ran, but she seemed too lost to notice me. Once again I reminded myself that he was the most important thing right now and decided that the jedi would be able to look after her just fine.

Knowing fully well that running past the throne room was completely off the cards I decided that I had to take the staircase that led to the servants rooms downstairs. From there I would go through a few corridors, one final staircase, and enter the dungeons where he had been kept prisoner for the past week.

In the end I didn't have to take the alternative route. I skidded to a stop at the top of the staircase and dropped my skirts hurriedly.

There he was, making his way up the staircase, with Saché and Yané in tow, surrounded by a dozen or so royal guards. He stopped dead when he saw me and I could feel my eyes welling up.

Not thinking twice about court etiquette and where it stood on public displays of affection I ran down the stairs and into his arms, nearly throwing him down the stairs with me.

"Sio I love you. I love you so, so much." I began muttering incoherently into his neck as everyone started to cheer.

"Aemiliaé..."

"Do you love me?" My voice sounded weak and desperate, and I was grateful that the cheers made it impossible for the others to hear me. Without realising I held onto him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand should he give me a negative answer.

"More than you'll ever know."

"Then why aren't you kissing me already?" I couldn't disguise my relief and before he could protest I kissed him.

"Whoo! Go Phoenia! At last!" Roared Saché, as she patted us on the back. It was good to know that she hadn't lost her humour.

"Hey! Leave them to it Saché. It's not everyday that you tell a man you've been in love with him all your life and get a good response." Chuckled Yané.

"It was hardly all her life." Blushed the governor, as he pulled away from me slightly.

"It _was_ ever since I met you though." I said shyly, surprising myself.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the shy one!" I was even more surprised when not-so-shy-anymore Yané nudged me.

"Not anymore! What happened to you?"

"I found my voice Lady Phoenia." She bowed.

"I'm glad to hear that Yané."

"Me too, though she did encourage me to curse when in captivity!" Saché's eyes were twinkling as Yané looked a bit embarrased.

I feigned outrage before turning to Sio, tears in my eyes. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you safe."

"Hey you!" He stroked my face. "You have not trained all your life to start crying in front of all these people."

"You're right." I embraced him. "But I will most probably cry later."

"I _bet_ you will." Said Saché before running up the stairs with Yané, both cackling with laughter as they went.

"She's going to pay for that." I smiled, but it faded slightly when I realised that the royal guards were trying not to stare at us awkwardly. "As much as I'd like to stay here and chat all day, we do have duties to perform."

"To the throne room?" He asked, smiling.

"To the throne room." I confirmed, leading the small group up the stairs.

**###**

After yet another day stuck in the throne room with Padmé negotiating the new treaty with the viceroy of the trade federation, Bibble had told me that he had a surprise in store, before blindfolding me and leading me through the upper levels of the palace.

"Are you sure? Are you not as tired as me? Do you not want to just go to bed and sleep for about a standard year or so?" I hated surprises, and I_ really_ was tired. If I didn't like it then I wasn't sure if I had the energy to pretend that I did.

"Stop grumbling Aemiliaé. If you don't stop being ungrateful this instant I might just throw you off the cliff." I couldn't see him but I was sure that his face was full of glee.

"Well people might see you taking the esteemed tutor of Queen Padmé Amidala blindfolded and think that you are up to some evil plan."

"No I don't agree with you there." The more he chuckled, the more my irritation grew. "My dearest Aemiliaé, you must know that we are the most popular rumour around court right now."

I agreed with that. The rumours were truly irritating. Most of them were harmless, but a few were malicious.

Some suggested that we had been together all along and they accused Bibble of taking advantage of a young girl. Our age gap had always bothered him, and I was always reassuring him that I wouldn't leave him for a man my age ever. He knew I loved him but I couldn't deny that the rumours put a strain on our relationship.

I decided to think about the ridiculous rumours instead.

First we were about to leave our jobs run off to another system, then came the secret marriage rumours, and finally the cherry on top was that I was pregnant with triplets.

"Yeah the pregnancy rumours are quite fun." I smiled. "Sio be careful. If we were to be seen like this they might start something about you getting rid of me because you are a career man and don't want to have a family."

"I know you're not, but if you were I would never ever get rid of you."

"Well I might get rid of you if you keep talking about pregnancy!"

"Very well." He said, as we came to a stop. "I do hope you like this Aemiliaé."

He took the blindfold off and when my eyes finally adjusted to the light I gasped. My irritation drained away instantly and I turned around to face him.

"It's perfect! You're perfect! Oh I can't believe you did all this for me!" He had taken me to a small round balcony that looked over the enourmous drop. He had decorated the usually empty space with blankets, beautiful flowers from the palace gardens and candles. "When did you have time to do this?"

"I have my ways." He smiled. "Now milady, please have a seat, it has been a terribly long day."

"Oh, if you insist."

**###**

After we had relaxed and chatted about the future, a few palace servants came and served us a delicious dinner.

I couldn't have been happier. I was with the man I loved and the week from hell was officially over. It had been one of the longest and most stressful weeks of my life, and I was sure that I had aged at least ten standard years.

"I assure you that you look just as young and beautiful as you did when I first met you." Sio had told me, after I had expressed my concerns about my face.

"Oh how sickly sweet. You do know that you first met me twenty standard years ago don't you?"

"Yes Aemiliaé, of course I do. Back then you were just _assistant_ Phoenia."

"Yeah? Well you were only the prince of Theed!"

"Being a prince is a lot more important than being a _measly_ political assistant!"

"Oh how dare you! Being a political assistant on Coruscant at age fifteen is very important! Wheras being a prince at age thirty is almost unheard of!"

"If we had been allowed to be together back then, do you think that we would have lasted till now?" He stood up to look over the lake.

The laughter had disappeared and the convesation had turned serious in no time at all.

"What is the point of looking back my love? All I know is that I love you, and that I will remain by your side for as long as you let me." I joined him.

"I'm glad you said that." He left my side.

"Why?" I sighed. "I don't know why I have to remind you of it constantly."

"Aemiliaé?"

I turned around and nearly fell over the balcony when I saw that he was down on one knee, holding a sparkling ring.

"Yes?" I steadied myself.

"I have spent the best part of my life chasing you, so now that I have you again, will you do me the honour of spending what's left of it by my side as my wife?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" After he put the ring on my finger I knelt down with him and held him.

"Let's never be apart again." He whispered.

"Never again." I agreed, prepared to spend the rest of my life as Mrs Bibble.


	20. Better in time

**Autor's note: Hello to whoever is reading this! I would just like to point out something! I know that Obi Wan is no longer a Padawan during the events of this chapter, but in this story he is :) Also, it would be great if you could let me know what you're thinking!**

**GroovyGrape** **hopes you have a great day! Xx**

Chapter 20:Better in time

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Throne room, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

It was a beautiful sunny day, and even though Theed's main promenade had suffered considerable damage, I couldn't help but smile.

I wasn't worried about Lady Phoenia telling me off either. She and the governor had been given the day off to celebrate their engagement.

Besides, after our tension filled conversations on Coruscant, we had both decided that once Naboo had gone back to normal, we were going to go our separate ways. While I admit that most of the time it was me lashing out at everyone, she agrees that I have proved myself during the invasion, telling me that there is nothing more she can show me.

I stood waiting for chancellor Palpatine and the jedi masters that had come to arrest Nute Gunray and his colleagues, surrounded by Panaka, his royal guards and all my royal handmaidens. I'd also received word that Obi Wan's master and Anakin would be coming to Naboo with them, now that Qui-Gon had recovered from the injuries inflicted by the sith.

As funny as it may sound, I had never been more grateful to be in the itchy white make up and elaborate, yet very uncomfortable dress.

While many upsetting things had ocurred in the war, we were finally free, and I was finally able to put things right.

I had started with the trade federation. I organised a treaty that would benefit Naboo, and the viceroy was the one forced to sign it. I also sorted out the plasma issue once and for all.

Then I dealt with Sabé. After Genei's death she was offered the chance to have as much time off work as she needed, but she refused. Worried about her, I had called my aunty Derané to see her.

Speaking with her mother hadn't helped, mainly because she was even more distraught than Sabé. Losing the man that she'd had a child with must have been horrible for her, though she _was_ comforted by his last words.

My last resort was Obi Wan. He hadn't been _that_ close to him, but Genei had still been a jedi master and a friend, so Obi Wan knew what it felt like to lose someone that had been a part of his life, even if it was for only a brief moment.

Luckily, Sabé found a "great source of comfort" in him (her words not mine), and I noticed that whenever she was with him, she always managed to smile. I knew fully well that jedi weren't allowed to have relationships and all that, but Sabé needed as many friends as she could get right now, especially if she actually listened to them.

The next thing I had to deal with was Genei's funeral. It was to be held tonight, after the neimoidians had been sent back to Coruscant to explain their actions to the senate. I had been prepared to organise a state funeral for my "uncle", but Obi Wan had assured me that the older jedi wouldn't have wanted all the fuss and would have much prefered a traditional funeral.

So a traditional funeral had been arranged. Derané had insisted on preparing the body, and even though Obi Wan insisted it wasn't necessary I let her, just to get her off my back.

My thoughts were interrupted when the ship finally landed and the new supreme chancellor marched down the ramp, surrounded by his guards.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this." I said coolly, wishing that he'd get out of my sight already.

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye." He led the neimoidians to the side of the ramp, as Obi Wan followed him to greet the chancellor.

Palpatine spoke to Obi Wan before striding over to see me, a big smile on his face. Pushing what Lady Phoenia had said to the back of my mind I greeted him.

"Congratulations on your election chancellor." Behind him I could see how Obi Wan greeted Qui-Gon and Anakin. I noticed that the little boy had a new haircut, and a braid behind his right ear, just like Obi Wan's.

Realising that Eirtaé would kill me if she saw me looking past the chancellor while he was speaking to me, I quickly focused on what he was saying.

"Your braveness has saved our people your majesty, it is you who should be congratulated." He paused. "Together we will bring peace and prosperity to the republic."

If there was one thing I hated about politics then it was the fakeness of it. Sucking up to people had never been important to me, as I believed that it was unecessary. Despite my objections, Eirtaé was always reminding me how important it was to give good impressions and Lady Phoenia had told me on many occasions that tradition had to be respected.

I was not foolish enough to think that etiqutte would change just for me, no matter how much I wished it would. I disliked tradition immensely, from the elaborate speeches to the uncomforable dresses, and I promised myself that when my term as queen was over I would walk barefoot and have my hair down every single day.

**###**

After a meeting with the chancellor in which we had appointed the new senator of Naboo, I had retired to my rooms to get ready for Genei Allusis's funeral. I had sent Sabé, Yané and Saché on errands, leaving me alone with Rabé and Eirtaé.

The handmaidens had changed from their yellow robes into dark, sombre ones. No one smiled as they helped me into the same dress I had worn on my return back to Naboo.

My make up was white as usual, but this time instead of painting my lips red, Eirtaé used a dark shade of blue. She also drew blue streaks through my eyes.

It was the typical make up the Nabooian monarch wore in times of mourning.

"Eirtaé, call padawan Kenobi." She bowed and exited the room as Rabé lifted the headdress onto my head.

"Is everything alright your highness?"

"Yes Rabé, I would just like to have a word with him before the ceremony begins."

She looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anymore. She then fussed over my dress until the door opened and Obi Wan Kenobi and Eirtaé entered.

"Your highness." He bowed, as Eirtaé and Rabé went to stand silently by the door.

"Padawan Kenobi." I acknowledged. "I have been meaning to speak to you."

"Of course, your highness. What can I help you with?"

"Come." I said, gesturing to the balcony. I signalled to Eirtaé and Rabé not to follow me. Some privacy was going to be needed for this conversation.

"How are you coping?"

"Alright, I suppose." He leant against the railing. "It's all been a big shock, your highness."

"Please." I held my hands up. "When it's just us call me Padmé. After all you've done for Naboo, I couldn't consider you anything less than a friend."

"Whatever pleases you, your highness." He laughed. "Sorry, I meant Padmé."

I let out a small laugh, before my face turned serious.

"I have been thinking about cancelling the celebrations." I paused. "You know, out of respect for Genei."

"What? Your highness you can't! Genei would have wanted us to celebrate his death! I didn't know him that well, but he always loved a good party."

"It feels wrong somehow."

"Trust me your highness, Genei will come back and haunt you if you cancel the celebrations."

I tried to lighten the mood. "You know that you've just called me your highness twice, when I told you not to?"

"I'm very sorry Padmé, you must forgive me."

"I might be able to forgive you, if..." I smiled as he looked at me intrigued. "You tell me the deal about Sabé."

He frowned.

"She insists that she's fine, yet I know that she's hurting. I can feel it, and I just want to tell her that she doesn't have to put a brave face on for me."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Padmé, you are a very intelligent woman. I'm sure that you know that jedi can't form that kind of relationship."

It was my turn to frown.

"If you jedi aren't allowed to form such relationships, why do most of you do so anyway? It's only human to love, and to be loved in return."

"Jedi aren't normal humans Padmé."

"I have to disagree with you there. You may think that you are superior, but you are not. I think that you're afraid of love."

"Jedi aren't afraid of anything." He retorted rather nastily.

"Let's not get upset over this Obi Wan. Genei's death is upsetting enough."

"You're right." He bowed, before we entered the social area of my apartments. Eirtaé and Rabé, like the good handmaidens they were, still stood attentively by the door.

"Thank you for your time, Padawan Kenobi."

"Of course your highness." He bowed again, before Rabé opened the door for him.

As soon as the door shut I commmed Saché, Yané and Sabé, and let them know that we were ready to leave for the funeral of Genei Allusis, Great jedi master and descendant of the legendary Belth Allusis.

**###**

The funeral was sad.

It was held at night in a small temple near the palace, the eternal flame lighting the small path that led to the entrance. The funeral was attended by a few jedi, Boss Nass, Chancellor Palpatine, Aunty Derané, artoo, Jar-Jar, myself and my five principal handmaidens.

The body was set on fire, and Derané's sobs filled the whole room. Trying to keep it together myself, I glanced at Anakin, who stood in front of Qui-Gon. Genei hadn't been anything to him, yet he looked distraught. Deciding that it wasn't my place to intervene I silently turned back to the dead jedi master.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't stand there and watch the man who had saved Sabé's life and Naboo be burnt.

It wasn't fair.

Sabé hadn't done anything wrong, yet now she was destined to live the rest of her life without a father and with a broken-hearted mother.

Turning ever so slightly to see how she was holding up, I saw something that caused me a great deal of worry.

A single tear fell down her face, yet that didn't concern me. What concerned me was the not-so-subtle way she was holding hands with Obi Wan Kenobi.

How dare he? Tell me all that about jedi not being able to have "that kind of relationship", only to go and hold _my_ cousin's hand! Either he was leading her on, or he had lied to me.

Whichever option, it just wasn't good enough.

Obi Wan was in for a very uncomfortable conversation later.


	21. Home truths

Chapter 21: Home truths

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Theed, Naboo

The turquoise roof-tiles were dull, and despite them being as pituresque as ever, the backstreets of Theed seemed quite scary in the early hours of the morning with no-one around.

I peered nervously around from under the hood of my dark handmaiden cloak, relaxing a bit as I imagined that I was on a secret mission, like all the heroes of the holodramas that Saché and Rabé enjoyed so much. They had often stayed up too late watching them, and once they never slept at all.

They regretted not sleeping all day, and I had enjoyed telling them off about it inmensely. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about my friends, realising that if it weren't for them, I would still be the bossy, blonde, stuck-up and posh handmaiden that most at court had come to despise.

I rounded a corner and subtly checked that my blaster was still strapped to my thigh. My secret mission wouldn't be a success without it.

I mean, come on. Everyone knows that holodrama heroes are always armed.

I snapped myself out of my stupid daydream. Not matter how much I wished I was a bounty-hunter, or a spy, I was just a royal handmaiden. Off duty, at that.

And as much as I wished I was about to go on difficult missions, all I was really doing was making my way to see my family.

My dear, _dear_ family.

It was a wonder they were still together. As a little girl, I had always assumed that my mother was very much in love with my father, as he was with her. But her affair with Ars Veruna, the man who had been her first love, proved me wrong.

She was foolish to let her emotions control her. The consequence of Emé Anidale's actions? Her being referred to as one of Theed's most ambicious women, _not_ in the good way.

My father didn't seem to care though. He was on Coruscant most of the time, and he had told me many times that Theed was full of gossips. I never argued with him about it. It must have taken a lot to have forgiven my mother, and I was eternally grateful to him for doing so.

During the federation's occupation of Naboo, my whole family had been taken to one of the neimoidian's prisoner camps. According to the message I'd received fom my brother late after Genei's funeral, they had fought together to get out when the resistance forces arrived.

_A family that fights together, stays together_, I chuckled to myself.

I regretted the fact that we weren't meeting in the large mansion we owned back home in the large river village of Parrlay. Mainly because I wouldn't be able to make it there and back in time for the celebration parade that was going to be held later today.

I reached the large house that Veruna had given to my mother. It was a traditional Nabooian house, and my mother's servants kept it in good shape when she was in the family home in Parrlay.

I sighed, very loudly.

Yes, they were my family and I was very glad that they were all unharmed, but still, I wasn't looking forward to seeing them at all.

Reaching into my pocket I found the small key, and reluctantly opened the front door.

"Eirtaé Darling, it's wonderful to see you!" My mother didn't even give me a chance to get through the door before pulling me into an embrace.

I let her off though, seeing as it was the first time we'd seen each other since I became a handmaiden.

Then came one of my older brothers, Endre.

"You alright mate? I can't believe you made me get up at these hours!"

"Sorry," I apoligised as we hugged. He then held me at arms length while I shrugged." Handmaiden schedule."

"Your other brothers are on a business trip I'm afraid." My mother shook her head. "They said that they simply couldn't miss the deals today._ Despite_ the fact that the whole of Naboo is on holiday."

Endre had already told me that Ergei and Edvard had left for Keren, but I kept that to myself, aware of how upset and worried my mother sounded.

I knelt down to hug my younger sister, Ellé, as my father entered the room.

"My little girl." Said my father, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see all of you safe either."

"Right Eirtaé, enough of the small talk." Interrupted my mother, ruining the small momento I had going on. "Tell me all the gossip surrounding Amidala."

This was going to be a bit awkward.

The reason for said awkwardness would be that the last time I was with my family I had swore that I would gain harmful information on the queen to bring her down, so that I could take her place.

They weren't going to like what I had to say.

**###**

I was right.

My family were taken aback by the change in me. They couldn't believe that I actually liked the person that had ruined my "career". They wouldn't acept that I was happy being a handmaiden and wouldn't hear of me wanting to pursue a career out of politics.

After trying to defend myself I had stormed out of the social area to the bedroom that belonged to me.

I had thrown a few things around before slumping on the floor and crying.

A lot.

I hated it. Crying was for weak people, and I considered myself to be anything but weak.

Probably more out of curiousity than care, my mother appeared, asking if I was okay.

"No mother. Believe it or not I am not okay." I stood up. "I have spent my whole life training and studying, and for what? You know I was so disappointed that I lost out on the election. But now that I have, I know why! Padmé is a better queen than I ever could hope to be! And I am truly fine with that. So why can't you be?"

"I only want what's best for you sweetheart."

"Then stop lying to me! Do you know how embarrassing the rumours are at court? They say I'm evil because they think that I'm his child!"

"You are your father's child Eirtaé!"

"Wow mother thank you. That clears things up."

"Eirtaé, don't take that tone with me. You used to be so ambicious! So educated and polite! The old you would _never_ have settled for being a handmaiden, much less answer me back!"

"Well the old Eirtaé was a bitch! And I'm proud of myself for changing!" I wiped the pathetic tears that were falling down my cheeks. "I'm sick of this! I have a right to know who my father is!"

"Eirtaé, I have already answered this!" She held her forehead, looking tired.

"Mother! Is Veruna my father?"

"Don't you dare mention that name in this house again!"

"You mean the house that_ he_ gave you? No wonder they call you Theed's whore!"

She slapped me hard across the face.

Maybe I deserved it, but I ran past her and down the stairs to the front door, even as she cried that she was sorry. The sun had come up, and the street's of Theed no longer looked scary, though even if they had, I was sure that I wouldn't have been the slightest bit bothered.

I threw my hood up, hoping that it would hide my tears as I ran back to the royal palace.

**###**

"Eirtaé." Padmé greeted me warmly as I entered the queen's chambers, before noticing my red eyes. "Please come and assist me a moment."

She ushered me into her warm social area, her dark brown eyes full of concern.

"What do you need assistance with your highness?" I bowed.

"Cut it out Eirtaé. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to call me Padmé when we're alone."

"What can I assist you with Padmé?" I curtsied this time.

"Eirtaé!" She practically screeched, grabbing my shoulders. "What is up with you? You should be happy! You've just seen your family, have you not?"

"You don't know my family Padmé. If you did you would feel a fool for what you just said."

She let go off my shoulders, and before I knew it I was telling her about what had happened, not bothering to control my emotions in the slightest.

I really had to learn how not to lose it in front of Naboo's sovereign.

"I'm sorry Eirtaé. I don't quite know what to say." Her eyes were still so full of concern.

"Please Padmé. Stop looking so concerned. You have been too concerned these past few weeks without having to worry about the disfunctional Anidale family." I smiled, but she didn't.

"Eirtaé. I might have a title, but I am still a human, just like you."

"No, you're wrong. I mean, obviously we're both humans and all that, but you have to run a whole planet! You can't compare that to having a few family problems."

"I have help running Naboo, and I believe that you need some help too."

"Help?"

"Just leave it to me." She said. "After everything you've done for me it's the least I can do for you."

"Padmé."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" She smiled, before calling for Saché.

**###**

I liked my soft green handmaiden robe, even though green was_ so_ not my colour.

All of the queen's handmaidens were stood at different places in the large ballroom, looking around for suspicious people.

It was an incredibly boring thing to do, mostly because there never were any suspicious people. Which is a good thing really,I mean, the less people trying to kill Padmé the better.

I stood on the upper level, and had a great view of the dancefloor. When I was little my family had often attended balls at the palace, and all the colourful dresses twirling around brought back good childhood memories.

Then I remembered exactly _why_ my family had been there, and felt sick.

Squashing down the urge to hurt someone or something, I concentrated on the dances.

I knew them all, and was busy going over the steps in my head when I saw a woman, quite similar to me, making her way up the steps to the upper floor.

Damn it Amidala. When she said she'd help I thought that meant, you know, being there for me and stuff. Not inviting my mother to the celebration ball!

I stood my ground and let her come to me, not planning on even looking in her direction.

"Eirtaé, may I have a word?"

"I'm on duty."

"Yes, I can see that, but the queen said that it would be okay."

"Well the queenisn't a handmaiden, nor a guard. It is imposible to protect someone while being distracted by people that you have nothing to say to!" I snapped.

"Saché is here to cover you."

I whirled around, praying that she wasn't there.

She was.

"Fine. But you'd better make it quick."

My mother took me to the palace gardens, to the same spot where I had met with Veruna so long ago. She cried, she begged and she shouted, while I sat there, numb.

I was a child born out of wedlock. A bastard!

In the back of my mind I'd known.

But having it confirmed was something else. Knowing that I had come from something so dirty made me feel sick, and unwanted.

Without saying a word I got up, leaving my mother behind. I ran to my chambers, not bothering to slow down like I had so long ago.

Desperately, I tore my handmaiden dress off, not caring that I'd ripped it and jumped in the 'fresher, hoping that I could make myself feel clean, all the while knowing that I'd never feel the same about myself again.


	22. Let me love you tonight

Chapter 22:Let me love you tonight

Sabé Reccen's POV

Ballroom, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

The ballroom was full of important politicians and ministers, all fussing over the brave queen and the newly elected chancellor.

Us royal handmaidens were spread out across the room, on duty, even though the palace's hallways were full of panaka's men.

No partying for me, I'm afraid.

I took a break from looking for suspicious people and uselessly searched the large ballroom for Obi Wan, knowing fully well that he wasn't there. Padmé had given him a talking to after Genei's funeral and he hadn't spoken to me since.

Which was completely unfair.

She seems to think that she knows what's best for me, and being intimate with a jedi was something that she obviously considered bad.

It was driving me crazy, yet I couldn't do anything about it.

See the problem is, I'm just a handmaiden and can't go off on a wild goose chase after a jedi, and Padmé, being queen and all, doesn't have to answer to anyone, let alone me.

I looked over to where Qui-Gon and Anakin stood, looking awkward as a particularly slimy poltician, Edvard Menté, fussed over them. I breathed a sigh of relief under my soft green hood, grateful that no-one in the room was bothered about speaking to me, a measly handmaiden.

I glanced at Padmé, who had made her way to talk to the two jedi and sighed again, wishing that I could go and find Obi Wan.

Still, I carried on checking the room, minding my own business.

That was when I heard a voice in my ear.

"I would be very grateful if you would guide me to my room, handmaiden." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I quickly glanced at Lady Phoenia and the governor, who were dancing together on the dancefloor. Glad that the loved-up tutor hadn't noticed my loss of composure, I turned around and found Obi Wan Kenobi smiling at me charmingly. I blushed, cursing the butterflies that were having their own ball in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan, but I'm on duty. The queen can get a maid to see to it." I replied, regretting every single word.

"The queen said that Yané can cover for you." I looked at him quizically, wondering when he had spoken to Padmé. "Besides, she also told me that you were an excellent guide."

His eyes were twinkling, and if possible, my cheeks got even redder.

"Are you disrespecting my knowledge of the gungan realm?" I smiled, remembering the time that we had to find the gungang's sacred place and how I had made everyone go the way that I felt right, only to end up nearly toppling off a cliff. I had despised the horrid white make-up ever since I first saw it, but I will be eternally grateful for it on that occasion, sure that if my face had been visible, it would have been redder than the scar of remebrance.

Or just as red as it is now.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing Sabé. The view from that cliff was absolutely astounding."

Not knowing quite how to respond without seeming a fool, I turned to Padmé, who nodded at me. She'd obviously changed her mind, and I had a feeling that I knew why.

Nonetheless, I decided to wait until we reached his room before confronting him.

"Right then, let's get you to your room. Will anyone else be accompanying us?" I inquired, hoping that they wouldn't be. Obi Wan was a lot more reserved when it came to being with other people.

"No, it'll just be me."

We started to walk to the exit in a very uncomfortable silence.

"I bet you can't wait to get to Coruscant. Personally I hate not sleeping in my own bed."

Wait. What? Where did that come from? I hated the effect awkward silence had on me.

Obi Wan seemed a bit confused at my statement, so I decided to talk about Anakin's training and his promotion to jedi knight instead.

"I bet you can't wait to be a jedi knight. You can have your own padawan then can't you?"

"Yes." Wow, thanks for helping me out jedi. I racked my brains for something to say.

"Are you going to miss Qui-Gon? Is that what's bothering you?" I had to get a grip. I was being way too annoying and asking quite personal questions.

"I will see him often. And Anakin is very comfortable with him." His face was a bit stonier than usual, but he didn't seem _that_ annoyed with me.

"Is Qui-Gon already training him?"

"They have a strong bond, but the real training will start when we get back to Coruscant."

"And when will that be?" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out.

He looked at me funny, and I nervously smiled before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know Sabé. I would say that we would have to stay on Naboo and help with repairs for at least another few weeks."

My heart soared, but I wasn't going to let him know that of course. "You mean to say that I'm going to have to put up with you for another two weeks? Oh, the dread!"

I laughed, but stopped as soon as his smile started to fade. "I was only joking Obi Wan... I _do_ like spending time with you."

"I know, I like it too." My heart couldn't possibly have beaten faster as he smiled at me. "Perhaps a little more than I should."

I smiled, yet again not knowing how to respond, and dreamt about the kiss we had shared in the tunnels. I was so caught up in my daydream that I almost walked straight past his room.

"Here we are!" I announced, trying to hide how disappointed I was that he was going already. Returning to the hot, full ballroom was going to be torture.

"Aren't you going to show me in?" His eyes were so beautiful when they were shining like that. But, I was going to play it cool as always.

"Oh! Well pardon me for thinking that a fully grown jedi wasn't capable of opening a door without a handmaiden's assistance!"

I opened the door and stepped to the side, about to say goodnight, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him.

"Padawan Kenobi." I gasped as he shut the door with the force.

"Handmaiden Naberrie." He whispered as he pulled me into an embrace.

I was about to pull away when he spoke.

"Please Sabé."

I held him as I tried to ignore my heart. I was vunerable and he knew it. So I pushed him away.

"No Obi Wan. I beg you to stop."

"And I beg you to understand! He died because of me! _Your_ father died because I wasn't good enough!" He completely broke down, and I stood there, gaping at him.

Out of all the possibilities, I wasn't expecting a jedi to start crying like a child in front of me.

I reached out and held him.

"Obi Wan, you're not thinking straight. The guilt that you have no business feeling is clouding your vision!"

"Gods Sabé!" His tears turned into anger. "You sound like master Windu!"

I had seen a lot of holograms of the legendary Master, an was quite sure that I sounded nothing like him.

"I just need you to see sense!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"And I just need you to see that I'm falling for you Sabé! Do you know how that makes me feel? A jedi should know better!" He paused, seeming to be thinking of what to say. "I promised myself that if we both survived the battle then I wouldn't leave Naboo without letting you know how I feel. I started in the tunnel and I'll finish telling you now."

I stared at him, my eyes full of tears, as he walked towards me and held my hand.

"So I'm here, begging you not to reject me. Sabé please, let me love you tonight."

I reached up to touch his face with my free hand as he held me close and kissed me.


	23. The shoulder to cry on

**Author's note: For any of you that are still reading this, I just wanted to say sorry for taking ages to upate.. School's been absolutely crazy these past few weeks, but I would just like to say that I'm going to update every friday from now on.**

**Anyway, I would be very grateful and it would be very helpful if you let me know what you're thinking, but no pressure haha!**

**GroovyGrape loves you all Xx**

Chapter 23:The shoulder to cry on

Yané Xentre's POV

Throne Room, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

I wish I'd gone to Coruscant.

I'm not being ungrateful or anything, I mean come on, how many times in your life do you get to chill with Saché and Governor Bibble in a prison cell? And it's not like they went on a really cool trip and left me behind just to be spiteful.

It's just that I don't know.

Coruscant is just so interesting to me, the way that they control the temperature and the _kavé_ lab facilities they have... Not to mention the way the whole planet is just a big city.

I sound like a nerd don't I?

I'm actually not, Saché reminds me of that on a daily basis; And Sabé -who is by far the most important handmaiden and practically royalty! Eek!- assures me that if Saché says so, then it must be true.

I glanced over at my best friend and hid a smile. Saché was an excellent handmaiden, one of the best, but court etiquette wasn't her strong point. Eirtaé had nearly killed her on more than one occasion because of it, but it didn't faze her whatsoever. She still slumps a little bit when she sits down, slurps when we are eating, and I have a sneaky suspicion that she does it on purpose, just to get to Eirtaé.

Those two never really got on. And I suppose that's fine, because realistically, you're never going to get on well with absolutely everyone.

It_ would_ be fine if Eirtaé knew that though. She was brought up to be royalty, she had been prepared for such leadership since she was in her cradle. Being a politician means being popular, and it's much easier to be popular when everyone likes you, I suppose. Poor Eirtaé. I think that she could have had an actual chance at being "normal" if her family hadn't always been so demanding, and always wrapped up in big public scandals.

She is getting better now though. Before she hardly spoke to us, but now she's realised that we aren't her mortal enemies she relaxes with us, knowing that we consider her family, and that we've got her back. Once when we were both new at court, long before the invasion, she came up to me one night and just cried while I held her. She is visibly happier now and I can't tell you how glad I am.

That was one thing about being the shy handmaiden. I was the shoulder to cry on, basically.

Padmé had cried to me about Ian Lago, Sabé had complained about how unfair her life had been, Saché I have never seen upset, and Rabé was always the smiley one. Nonetheless, they had come to me on various occasions to complain about how hard the training was or how ridiculous the queen's hairstyles were.

Speaking of Rabé, she is always sneaking off after training to see a certain young man. She hasn't told us who he is yet, and it has become a popular game between us handmaidens to see who is the first one to guess his identity. Padmé always shakes her head at us, though secretly I know that it amuses her.

Nothing new is going on with Saché, though Sabé seems uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn. I made a mental note to speak to her later, before deciding to pay attention to the meeting Amidala was holding with the jedi and the royal advisory council, just in case she asked us for our opinions later.

**###**

"Sabé!" I held my handmaiden robe up as I ran through the dimly lit tunnel to catch up with her.

She turned around an waited for me, smiling at the state I was in. The training had been extremely hard today, and running after her with my heavy training bag had finished me off.

"What's up Yané?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same question." I stared at her, and she turned away uncomfortably.

"I'm fine Yané, believe me." She crossed her arms. A sign that she was lying. She had crossed her arms when she enied knowing that Padmé and Ian Lago were involved. She had crossed her arms when she said that she was fine about playing decoy, and she had crossed her arms most recently when we inquired after Obi-Wan.

"You know that everytime you cross your arms people can tell you're lying?" I had meant to say it in a completely innocent yet kind of teasing way, though she stared at me, clearly irritated. Damn it, I liked it better when I was shy. Then I didn't offend people, and they didn't take my comments the wrong way.

"Wow Yané! You must think that you're so great don't you? What are you? A psychologist as well as a phsyisist? Get you!" She stormed off, leaving me with tears in my eyes.

If there was one thing I hated then it was getting yelled at.

"Hey Yané! What are you doing just standing there?" Oh no, Rabé and Saché were making their way towards me.

"Oh Yané what's wrong? Are you crying?" Rabé touched my armed as I shook my head.

"Of course not, I just-"

"Come on, let's get you to the palace, it's cold down here." Saché grabbed my arm.

They led me through the familiar route to the palace as I protested that I was fine.

**###**

It took about half an hour and a lot of smiling and saying how fine I was to get them off my case. In the end they were still worried, but their favourite holodrama was about to start, and as all of us principal handmaidens knew, they weren't going to miss that for anything. After the battle of Naboo they often stayed up all night catching up, much to Eirtaé's dissaproval.

Padmé was already in bed, as were the handmaidens except for one. I knew exactly where Sabé would be, so under the pretence that I had to check in with the secretaries, I left the principal handmaiden's rooms, and entered the large marble hallways.

I had always thought that the palace was most beautiful at night, but I didn't have time to admire it tonight.

Deciding that the quickest way to get to Sabé was through the gardens I stepped out into the night. Picking up my pace I made it out of the flower gardens and entered the mazes, about to turn right, when something to my left caught my attention. I peered out from the maze entrance to see Obi-Wan and Sabé arguing.

I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I didn't dare go any closer, knowing that I was extremely lucky to not have been found out by him yet. Sabé was trying not to cry, and I suddenly felt an urge to protect her. But I didn't. I just watched as they gradually stopped speaking.

Obi-Wan covered his mouth before walking away towards the palace, leaving Sabé to cry.

I'd seen enough.

"Sabé!" She turned to face me and immediately wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing out here at this hour Yané?"

"I think what you're doing out here is more interesting. Do you want to tell me what that was about?" It was my turn to cross my arms.

"Yané, I told you to leave me alone. I'll also remind yo that you're not a psychologist, so stop trying to be one!"

"Sabé I'm your friend and I want to help you!" She turned her back on me and started to storm off in te opposite directon as Kenobi. "Don't do this, there's obviously something that's bothering you."

She ignored me and I had to practically chase her through the royal gardens until we reached the edge of the cliff. I desperately grabbed at her but she shoved me away.

"Sabé please..."

"Yane stop." She held her hands up, letting me know that she wasn't going to talk no matter how much I pushed her.

For the next fifteen minutes she stared out at the lake below, and I watched her, staying close enough to grab her if neccesary. Histerical laughter followed until she finally collapsed onto the grass, sobbing uncontrolably. For a moment I wished that I was a trained psychologist.

Reluctantly I knelt down beside her and held her until she stopped shaking and was able to speak.

"I'm so stupid Yané. I'm so, so, so stupid. I've really done it this time." She continued on in this way, ignoring my comments about how we could find a sloution to it all.

"Yané you don't get it." She shook her head before leaning even closer tan before and whispering in my ear, "I think I'm pregnant." That hit me like a tidal wave. Out of all the things that I was expecting, that was not one of them.

"What do you mean? Did you say _pregnant_?" I said, sure that I had heard her wrong.

"Yes Yané. As in with child."

"With whom?" I couldn't quite take it in.

"Who do you think?"

No. It couldn't be... Could it?

"Has the penny dropped yet?" She smiled, looking suspiciously drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you stupid?" That was enough.

"No Sabé. I'm not stupid. I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you, so please stop talking to me as if I were trying to do the opposite."

Her face fell and she began to cry again. "I'm so sorry Yané, I'm just a horrible person, I know."

I told her that she wasn't, and then looked her in the eyes properly. "It's kenobi isn't it?"

She nodded and I pulled her into a hug, telling her that it was going to be fine, even when I knew that it most probably wouldn't be.


	24. Goodbye my lover

Chapter 23: Goodbye my lover

Ian Lago's POV

Royal palace, Theed, Naboo

I should've known better.

I _did_ know better, actually. I just didn't want to admit that to myself. I wrapped my coat around myself tighter in an attempt to stay warm. Besides the fact that it was a sunny nubian day, the palace's underground tunnels were cold.

As I climbed a particularly steep tunnel, I felt a pang of butterflies in my stomach and my brain immediately asked if I was sure that this was a good idea. It remided me that she hadn't been in contact with me since she kicked me out of the palace on her coronation day, and something inside of me told me that she should have commed to see if I was okay after the invasion. Then a part of me argued that she was the queen of a planet that needed attention and repairs, convincing myself that she didn't have time to get in touch with me no matter how much she wanted to.

You might be wondering how I got access to the underground tunnels. It's simple really. Back when Padmé was just the princess and Veruna was king, I was the king's right hand man's son, which gave me access to things that a normal citizen could only dream of. Not only that, but since Padmé and I had to keep our relationship secret, we had often met in the tunnels that no-one used. Thinking about her and all that we'd been through, I realised that I would do anything for her. I needed her to understand. I needed her to need me again. I needed her, full-stop.

A few months ago, when Veruna was in power I was considered one of the most eligible young men at court, but now my situation was far from envious. I was in love witha queen who put her people before everything, someone who would never take me back. Tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them back quickly. Men were not allowed to be seen crying, it was considered to be a massive show of weakness. No matter what, I promised myself, I would not cry. All I was going to do was tell her how much she meant to me one last time.

I came to the door leading into the palace gardens. I took a few moments to ready myself before pushing the door and entering.

**###**

Surprisingly, no-one recognised me enough to start asking questions as to why I was there, when I had been banished fom court the day of the coronation. I prayed to whatever gods that were listening not to let me run into the governor, Sio Bibble. He had always been extremely protective of Padmé and the last time we spoke was when he had roughly threw me out of the palace.

Racking my brains I tried to remember the way to Padmé's quarters, stupidly not bothering to think about the consequences of being caught. As soon as I reached the queen's personal wing the two handmaidens on guard told me to turn back, that I wasn't allowed access. I told them that I had a meeting with Padmé. They said that they didn't know who Padmé was. I got angry, thinking that they were making fun of me, and shouted at them a little. They remained calm. In the end a palace guard came over and asked them if all was well. One of them said no. So I was again asked to leave the palace nicely. I refused again.

Long story short, I ended up being taken to the dungeons, where I was told that Governor Bibble would be paying me a visit.

Today was just geting better and better.

**###**

I really must have a word to one of the royal advisers about the state of the dungeons. The cell I had been given was the smallest by far, and there wasn't even a chair or bed that I could sit on. My wrists were uncomfortable because of the stupid handcuffs and the palace guards were very amused to see me having a hard time, mainly because I had often acted superior to them. Hey, ladies and gentlemen, karma does exsist, and I'm finding out the hard way.

When they finally stopped sniggering at me, I realised that I needed to pee. Gathering the little dignity I had left, I turned to the small pot, and relieved myself, ignoring the guard's wails of laughter. At least someone was having a good time.

I heard heavy footsteps approaching and quickly made myself presentable, not wanting to look any worse in front of the governor. He stopped in front of my cell and sighed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ian Lago." He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Looking good Governor." I gave him my best smile but he didn't look pleased by my compliment. Maybe he didn't believe me. I mean, the guy always wears the same regal, yet dark robes and has had the same hairstyle since I've known him.

He sighed again. "Take him to the questioning room."

Before I knw what was happening I was being taken to a fancy room that was a thousand times better than my puny prison cell. Bibble was sat behind a big table, having made himself comfy on a snug looking red chair. I hoped that I would be able to sit on a similar chair as my back and legs hurt from standing up for so long. My hopes vanished when he gestured to the wooden chair opposite him. "Please".

Deciding that staring the governor of Theed out wasn't going to help me whatsoever, I forced a smile and sat.

"Two of the queen's handmaidens and several of Captain Panaka's guards claim that you tried to force your way into her royal highness' chambers".

"I wouldn't put it like that exactly."

"Then how would you put it _Lago_? Were you or were you not trying to gain access to Amidala's rooms?" I realised that his hostility was because of who I was, becase of the family I came from. Veruna had been _very_ open about the mistrust and dislike he held towards Lady Phoenia, the apple of Bibble's eye.

"I have no doubt that you would do the same for Aemiliaé." He turned very red all of a sudden and stood up, pointing his finger at me.

"That's lady Phoenia to you! And my personal life has nothing to do with you!"

"I knew Aemiliaé very well Governor. She often told me to call her by her name and not her title." Bibble was taken aback. I suppose he was expecting me to be scared of him or something. Too bad for him. My father was a lot scarier, and I'd seen him mad on many occasions. He sat back down and looked at me. Was that pity I saw on his face?

"Why don't you give up Ian? It's been months now." He paused and looked me in the eye. "She's not going to come back to you."

It was turn to be taken aback. I sat there, concentrating on not crying, as he droned on about how young I was and how the world was full of women. Not women like Padmé though.

He stopped talking, obviously thinking that he'd gotten through to me, telling me that I was free to leave and advising me to not come back. Ever. He was about to open the door when I stopped him. "Why didn't you give up? You sat there and told me to do so, when you never did yourself. Why did you never give up n Aemiliaé, even after all these years?"

He sighed. "I knew that Aemiliaé is the one for me. I just knew."

I felt like laughing out loud at that statement. Talk about being a hypocrite! "You can't be serious. I told you that earlier and you said that there were plenty of other suitable women out there!"

"Right fine. It's obvious that the only way you're going to be realistic is if I put it plainly. No sugar-coating okay? Do you think you can handle that?" I felt uneasy but I nodded all the same. "I knew that Aemiliaé was the one because even when I gave her a thousand reasons to leave, she never gave up on me."

"What are you saying? That Padmé's given up on me?" My heart was beating faster than I like to admit.

"I'm so sorry Ian." He gave me a sympathetic look before turning and exiting the room, leaving me broken-hearted all over again.

**###**

I walked through the royal palace slowly, deciding that if this was the last time I was welcome here, I should take in it's beauty. Well, that would be my excuse if any guards started to get suspicious. I was actually hoping that I could wander around until I miraculously bumped into her and her entourage. Don't ask me why. I suppose I just needed to see Padmé one last time, just to make sure that Bibble's allegations were, in fact, correct.

It was dark by the time I decided to give up. No matter how important she had been to me, I couldn't live my life chasing after her.

I knew that I'd made the right decision when I walked past the throne room and saw her sat on her throne, holding a meeting with senator Palpatine via hologram, dressed in her extravagant wardobe. I had no doubt that Padmé still cared for me and maybe even still loved me, but she wasn't Padmé anymore. Queen Amidala was who she had to be now. Naboo needed her more than I did.

I stood watching her, and when she finished she noticed me, and her mask almost slipped. I saw her utter a few words to her handmaiden before walking towards me.

"Ian Lago." She greeted me with a regal nod.

"Queen Amidala." I bowed. " I trust that you are well."

"Indeed I am, please," She gestured to the throne room, "come and tell me what brings you to court."

As soon as the large throne room doors were shut she dropped the facade. "Sabé, leave us."

"But Pad-"

Padmé whirled around to face her and whatever look she sent Sabé was enough to silence her. "Yes your highness." She bowed and left the room, not before sending a few dirty glances in my direction. Padmé slowly turned to me, a sad expression on her face.

"Ian don't make me go through this again, please." Her big brown eyes were nearly unrecognisable under all the white make-up as she begged.

"I just missed you Padmé, it's been so hard for me."

"It's been hard for me too, you know that! But some things are better off left alone." Feeling my heart break for the thousandth time, I turned to denial.

"I'll wait for you. Yes! I have to wait what? Maximum like eight years? You changed the constitution, I mean-" She reached up and touched my face softly, interrupting my frantic speech.

"Ian, I'll miss you until the day I die, but I can't be with you again, not now, not ever." Her eyes were shining with tears.

Deciding that no matter how much I was hurting, I couldn't break down in front of the Queen again, so I mentally shook myself and bowed.

"Your highness it has been a pleasure." Not waiting for her to respond I turned and left her, the palace and the royal plaza, heading to the royal hangar to the ship Veruna had given me all those years ago, when my father was his absolute favourite.

I sat down in the luxurious cabin and began to enter coordinates. I sat back as my small cruiser made it out of Naboo's atmosphere.

"Coruscant, here I come."


	25. Better than fine

Chapter 25:Better than fine

Sabé Naberrie's POV

Courtyard, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

I wasn't bothered. I mean why would _I_, Sabé Recc-, Naberrie rather, head handmaiden to the best queen in the galaxy be bothered?

The girls were fine, Naboo was a bit damaged, but it was going to be fine. I belonged to one of the most influential families on Naboo, who were, you guessed it, fine. I had also been offered a job as a political assistant to the newly elected senator of Naboo, Janus Greejatus. A job that I really didn't know what to do about. At first I was all set to turn it down, mostly because I believed that it had only been offered as a result of me taking the best queen in the galaxy's family surname. Besides, I found him rather creepy and old, much like senator Palpatine. On the other hand though, I couldn't possibly stay here and disgrace the royal house of Naboo with my possible pregnancy. After all Padmé had done for me, I couldn't do this to her. I just _couldn't_.

Snuggling into my dark handmaiden robe I peered out at the vast lake that lay at the bottom of the cliff. Naboo's temperature wasn't controlled like Coruscant's was, and it was the first time I'd been outside just after sunrise since I'd been back. Naboo had been seriously damaged and getting a planet back in shape after such a war was exhausting and very time-occupying. This we were learning the hard way. But seriously, apart from a warmer robe I didn't need anything. Because as I said, I'm completely_ fine_. Like really, why should I care that Obi Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin are leaving for Coruscant today? It's not like I slept with one of them.

Oh, wait. _I did. _

And that's not the worst part. I could be pregnant_. Pregnant. _I don't even want to think of the dishonour this would bring the queen if it got out. Eirtaé is barely accepted at court-Yes, her father _is_ Veruna, but only Padmé and the handmaidens know and we've all been sworn to secrecy, so no-one at court really knows for sure. They're just rumours. If a rumour can make people look at you like you're a disgrace, I don't want to know what the truth can do. I brought it on myself I know that. Jedi cannot have attatchments, so I too am going to apply those same rules to me. From now it's just meaningless flings with no emotional involvement at all.

If _he_ can do it so can I.

"Sabé?" I turned around and found those amazing blue eyes staring at me. "It wasn't a meaningless fling. You know that."

"So _now_ you're talking to me?" I raised an eyebrow, doing my best not to smile. Our last conversation had been pretty nasty and he'd left me alone, what with me springing the whole pregnancy thing on him. Thank the gods for Yané, who'd found me and consoled me, spending all night with me in the palace's medical wing while the droids ran tests on me. I owed her. Big time.

"I think so." He smiled, and I felt myself go all warm inside. Damn Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Damn him_. "Sabé I'm so sorry. The way I handled, you know.. the other day," He paused. After some deliberation he settled for, "was completly unaproppriate and immature. You deserve a lot better than that. After all, it takes two to get pregnant."

"Thank you Obi-Wan." My face softened and I felt a small smile appear. "I really needed to hear that." After a few moments of comfortable silence, he held his hand out. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?" I asked, yet he didn't answer, opting instead for a nervous smile. I opened his hand and gasped. "Obi-Wan! Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." His eyes twinkled. "This way you'll remember me when I'm gone."

I twirled his padawan braid around my hand as my heart sank. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Then come to Coruscant with me."

"What?" I ignored the braid and stared at him instead, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Take the job. I can't stand the thought of not being with you."

"But you're a jedi, Obi-Wan. It's against the code." Part of me was screaming at me for trying to make him be rational.

"Sabé when it comes to us, I don't care about the code. If you say the word I'll leave." He came closer to me. "And if you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you now."

I didn't stop him.

"I could never live with myself if you left the code for me." I reluctantly pulled away.

"Then I won't leave."

"But-" He held a finger to my mouth.

"Sabé you're over-thinking everything. We can figure it out, I promise."

"I can't leave my family right now. My mother needs me. Losing my father was a big shock." I tried to hold back the tears as I thought about Genei Allusis, my dead father who had died protecting me. Now I knew why Padmé was so against having a decoy. I think that this guilt will stay with me the rest of my life.

"Then bring your mother with you."

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." I rolled my eyes.

"Well forgive me for trying to make this work. You're right. It's probably best if you stay here on Naboo." He stormed out of the courtyard, leaving me standing alone, gripping his padawan braid.

**###**

It was lucky that Padmé had insisted on having a small meeting with Obi Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin before they left. I couldn't bear leaving things the way they were.

I had performed my handmaiden duty up until lunch, when I had to change into a formal robe and hold a meeting with the senator, who was impatiently awaiting my response. I said yes. I actually told him that I would be joining him on Coruscant in a few weeks. Now I really had to hope that things would go well with Obi-Wan. I had just made the most important decision of my young life and needed his and Padmé's full support. Thinking of Padmé made knots form in my stomach. I had grown so close to the little group of handmaidens. Stars! We were a small family. To say that I was going to miss them would be a understatement. A very big one at that.

But I couldn't wait to begin my new life with _my_ jedi knight. I couldn't help grinning madly as I made my way through the palace to find Padmé. With any luck she would still be on her break. With no luck at all she would being a boring meeting that would last for hours.

Hey guess what? Today was _not_ a lucky day. The royal advisory council must have known that I was dying to speak privately with the queen. That's why they were being the old boring people that they were and prolonging the meeting for as long as they could. I mean, come on, how important is talking about the kind of music that should be played at court? Not important at all actually, and I find it insulting that the queen has to sit there and listen to it. I would have glanced at Padmé, but she'd be able to tell what I was thinking and would most probably burst out laughing. The queen bursting out laughing when usually a piece of wood had more emotion than her wouldn't be clever or funny at all, no matter _how_ amusing the council's reaction would be. They finally decided on a beautiful piece that 'paid tribute to Naboo's history and mythology', and I tell you, I had neer been more grateful to speak with my cousin in my life.

"Stars Sabé! What is it? I haven't seen you this impatient since you found out that I was with Ian Lago!" I glared at her for mentioning my mortal enemy.

"Padmé, how can you laugh about that? It was a serious matter _you_ running off with _him_."

"You sound jealous." I know that she was teasing me but it annoyed me all the same. She had no idea how frustrating it had been trying to look after her and report back to lady Phoenia making everything seem fine when she was off gallivanting with _Ian_. I thought better of continuing with the subject and instead told her about accepting the job on Coruscant. She looked at me, struggling to speak. I decided to help her out.

"I know I should have talked to yo before saying yes, it's just..." I trailed off, feeling myself getting emotional.

"No! Don't be silly Sabé! I'm happy for you, of course I am! It's a great opportunity and you'd be stupid not to take it." The queen sniffed and carefully wiped her eyes. "It's just been a bit of a shock."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll never forget everything you've done for me. Ever."

"Hush now. You speak as if we'll never see each other again! I hope you know that I'll be sending holograms to you all the time. You'll be bored of me within the first month!"

"Your highness, I really doubt that."

She held my hands."Quickly Sabé we have to get changed. It wouldn't do for us to miss the meeting with the jedi." We quickly made our way to her chambers through the secret passages as she chatted to me about the cute little boy from Tatooine, the wise jedi master and the handsome jedi knight. I felt guilty not telling her about the real reason I was leaving for Coruscant, but I wasn't even sure I was pregnant, and some things are better left unsaid.

**###**

Padmé was attending the meeting as herself, no regal robes were needed and, to be honest, it was quite nice to get Padmé ready without putting the royal white make-up on for once.

"You're really pretty you know." I twisted her hair into an intricate braid.

"Thanks Sab, you don't look too bad yourself."

"The cheek!" I smiled, though inside I wondered if she was just humouring me. I had curled my hair and chose one of the dresses Sola had bought for me. _"Now that you're a Naberrie you need a great wardrobe to match your status!"_ She had cried after giving me several formal dresses with a promise that more were to follow. Padmé had told me not to worry about her, that she just liked to shop for special occasions. I'd responded by saying that it was lucky that her sister was the queen then.

Padmé had obviously seen me checking my dress out so she started to chirp things like " You know that when she finds out that you're going to be a political assistant you're going to get a heap more!" and "I wonder if you'll pull tonight!"

"Padmé you are supposed to be Queen. If Eirtaé found out you were encouraging your handmaidens to have sexual relationships with random men she would definitely give you a big etiquette lecture."

"They're not random men! They're jedi!" She chuckled.

"Yes Paddy, that sounds _so_ much better." I said dryily.

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair into a pony tail when I heard Padmé gasp. "Oh, no!" I pulled my blaster out and was by her side in less than ten seconds. She seemed fine, she was just scanning her datapad. "What? What's wrong?" I shouted frantically.

"The jedi have gone back to Corscant already. Some sort of emergency meeting has come up."

"Oh." I lowered my blaster, not quite able to hide my dissapointment. He'd left without saying goodbye. Yes, we'd had a fight, but how could he do that to me? Padmé came to stand by me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled fakely. "I just remembered that I have to leave Naboo tonight. I'll tell the pilots to get my ship ready."

**###**

My ship was nice. Obviously not as big as the senator's ship, but still as modern.

The perks of being a political assistant were having your own small apartment in 500 republica, your own transport and a pretty big pay cheque. I still can't understand how the senators get away with being so corrupt though. While having so much idependence was great, I couldn't help but think of all those people that needed the money more than me.

_"You're going to need it when you become a mom"_, a tiny voice whispered to me, filling me with worry. Leaving the small droid Padmé had given me in the cockpit, I entered my personal chambers to look at the medical droids report. There was no two ways about it. I was pregnant.

I was sure that I'd be prepared for it. I was sure that I could handle it. But I had never believed that I could _actually_ be with child. I'd obvously been to enough of Lady P's classes to know how the human body works, but these things aren't supposed to happen to normal people. They're supposed to happen in the stupid holodramas Rabé and Saché like. I sighed and put my datapad on the small bed, before rejoining my droid.

"Hey little guy." There came no response, just the soft humming of the engine as we traveled to the Capitol. "Yeah I like R2-D2 beter. He actually responded and stuff. You're just-" I trailed off and held my head in my hands. How had things got to this? I was talking to a _droid_ for gods sake. I decided that enough as enough and started thinking about importantthings, like how I was going to tell Obi-Wan I was on Coruscant, how toell him I was carrying his child! I couldn't do it, I couldn't...

**###**

I woke up to the soft beeping of the stupid droid. My neck hurt, and that's when I realised I had fallen asleep at the controls. Thank the gods for auto-pilot. I cursed a few times before looking out of the viewport. It was late and we were flying through the senate district, nearing the senator's landing platform.

"Thanks for waking me earlier you moron." I rushed to the small 'fresher and quickly made myself look presentable. Before I knew it the holnet cameras were filming as I landed and greeted the Senator. Yep, he was just as I predicted._ Creepy_. Some of his staff got all my luggage off the small nubian ship and after a small introduction meeting with Mr Greejatus, I was left to my own devices in my small apartment. It was then that the loneliness started to kick in.

I called my mother an told her I was fine. Next came Padmé, who was missing me already. Saché comed me just to tell me that I looked great on the holonet news. That's when I cursed again. I'd wanted to surprise Obi-Wan, but now he'd know I was here. Damn the press. Was the arrival of a enatorial assistant _that_ interesting? Apologising, I hung up and turned to grab my cloak.

I opened the door, all set to run to the jedi jemple, only to be met with Obi-Wan Kenobi staring down at me. Without hesitation I pulled him inside and we kissed.

"I'm sorry Sabé."

"No, it's not-"

"I love you, thank you for coming here, I-"

"Shhh, no talking!"

"As you wish milady." He chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

A few kisses later and he'd taken my cloak off. That's when he froze. "What? What's the matter?"

"You never told me if you were pregnant or not."

I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's going to be fine." He pulled me into an embrace.

"What? Really?" My heart soared.

"Actually," He kissed the top of my head, "Things are going to be better than fine."

"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And I love you, Sabé Naberrie."

That was when I knew I'd made the right choice in leaving Naboo. I cuddled into him and we spent the rest of the night planning our future whilst watching the busy coruscanti airlanes.

**Author's note: As always, reviews are most welcome!**

**Next POV: Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia.**

**Next Update: Friday 27th march.**


	26. The Royal Court

Chapter 26: The Royal Court

Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's POV

Sio Bibble's Villa, Theed outskirts, Naboo

"Court should have recess more often." The clattering of full-to-the-rim glasses let me know that my dear fianceé, Sio Bibble had made it back from the kitchen. I sighed happily as he handed me another fancy pink drink. The Nubian sun was shining a lot brighter than usual, and the villa's pool was reflecting on the side of the massive building. It was the closest thing to Paradise I had ever known.

"Coming here was quite a good idea of yours." I muttered lazily.

"I do tend to have good ideas sweetheart." _So_ Modest. I refrained from reminding him about the hunger strike he had lead during the trade federation's invasion that nearly got him killed, and hid a smile instead as he relaxed on the deck-chair next to me, careful as to not spill his cocktail. "I'm glad you enjoy life away from court, we might have to think about staying here permanently." I knew that staying here was impossible, no matter how much we both wanted to. Naboo needed him more than ever and besides, we would have plenty of time to enjoy Naboo's beautiful countryside when he retired.

"Steady on," I smiled at his enthusiasm, " I've only been here a couple of weeks!"

"Yes, but you said that you enjoy being here. That's something."

"Hush now. You're ruining sunny time." I teased.

"I could kick you out of here if I wanted to." Sio informed me, pretending to be mad.

"I would like to see you try." I soon regretted my choice of words. Before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up and was dangling me over the pool. Though he was quite small in stature, the governor of Theed was strong and I was finding out the hard way. "You wouldn't dare! I'll sue you! You'll lose all repect in Theed!" He ignored my silly protests and threw me in. Now I had been laughing when I'd been disrespectfully shown no mercy, so I nearly choked on a mouthful of pool water. It was very dignified, I assure you.

My dear Bibble, thinking that he had truly upset me, was all set to help me out, bless him. He's one of Naboo's most important leaders yet he's not very good with common sense. I yanked him down with me, and we ended up laughing to the point where we were actually crying.

"Oh Aemiliaé, you do make me laugh sometimes." He embraced me and I clung to him, still laughing.

"It's good to let your emotions show every once in a while."

"I do love you, you know." What a big softie. I wasn't complaining though, I loved him exactly how we was.

"Yes, I am aware." I smiled. "You know that I love you more though." This of course started an argument that led to a splashing fight.

"I thought that the governor had to be dignified." I squealed.

"I thought that tutors had to behave themselves." The cheek!

More splashing ensued.

Sio, being the big chicken that he is, let me win in the end, so I stayed floating around the pool on my own while he observed me.

"One thing is for certain though."

"And what would that be my love?" Inquired Sio.

"This would have definitley not have happened at court."

**###**

One thing I hadn't missed about court was the formality of it all-Yes, it sounds bad coming from me, because I am a tutor and all- but it's the pure, naked truth. I was getting used to waking up in the morning and spending all day next to Sio, just the two of us. I was getting used to be Aemiliaé. Not having to have perfect posture all the time, and not having to remember everyone's title was better than I had thought it would be. Life in the country was peaceful. Stress-free. Tranquil. It was _true_. Everyone at court was fake, just interested in their own ambitions, in their personal gain. I had to remind myself of this whilst I strode through Theed's main hallways, the many politicians, musicians and noblemen bowing for me.

"Lady Phoenia."

"How are you milady?"

"It's good to see you back at court."

"I trust that you and the governor are well." I halted and turned to face Lord Edvard Menté, everyone's favourite person at court-_Not._ Usually I ignored their comments, but sometimes they were worse than the more radical journalists that slept outside the palace.

"My personal life is of no concern to you, my lord." I offered a small curtesy out of pure obligation.

"Of course milady." He bowed again, and I carried on towards the throne room for my meeting with her royal highness, Queen Amidala.

As soon as the large throne room doors closed behind me Padmé rose fom her throne.

"Aemiliaé! It's great to see you!"She tried to rush to me but obviously thought better of it when her elaborate headdress wobbled. After adjusting the headdress she walked elegantly towards me. Like a queen. Like I had taught her all those years ago when she was just princess.

"I'm so proud of you, you know." She halted and looked at me funny- she wasn't used to me praising her out of the blue. "You've turned out beautifully. You could only be more noble if you were born to a King."

"Aemiliaé, have you already been to the dining hall and had a massive serving of wine?" One of the handmaidens- Saché I believe- blurted out.

Padmé turned to her faster than lightning strikes. "Saché!" My suspicions were confirmed, "I thank you not to be so direct when addressing one of my royal court's most important members."

"Sorry milady." Saché actually shrank into her flame robe and the room went awfully quiet.

"It's okay actually." Everyone turned to look at me, and I even surprised myself when I added, "It's what you're all thinking." A guilty smile appeared on Padmé's face while the handmaidens relaxed. "I just wanted to let you know that you are doing great. Naboo is really getting back on it's feet."

She nodded knowingly and touched my arm. "Now let's drop the formal chit-chat. Tell me some gossip."

I broke out into a big grin, Padmé never ceased to amaze me. " It's good to see you well."

"I trust that you're well too, though I was expecting something juicier."

We all laughed, then I answered her query."Very well, your highness." I bowed, not letting myself go completely.

"I thought I told you that I'd put you to death if you acted formal behind closed doors." It was nice to see that she hadn't lost her spirit.

I chuckled before answering her."You'll have to forgive me Padmé, the formality here at court is catchy."

"Shall we take a walk around outside? I've re-organised a few gardens and I need your opinion."

"It would be my pleasure." I bowed, not being able to help myself. She shook her head at me, but she had a big grin on her face.

"Rabé." The brunette handmaiden came to stand in front of Padmé and bowed.

"Yes, your highness?" Padmé was obviously not pleased by her handmaiden's disrespect towards her 'no formal behaviour behind closed doors rule'.

"Rabé, I have told you not to 'your highness' me when we're alone!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Lady Phoenia's here."

Padmé glanced at me and winked. "Never mind her. Now, please go and tell captain Panaka where we're going before he has a fit."

"Of course." Rabé bowed absentmindedly. "Where shall I meet you?"

Padmé looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think we'll be a while in the circular garden. Rejoin us there."

The small handmaiden left and Saché and Yané got into formation behind their queen. It was odd not to see Sabé fooling around but I didn't want to upset Padmé even more by mentioning it- I knew she was puting her brave face on. When you've known someone for so long it's easy to know what's on their mind, especially if you're the one that taught said person to act indifferent when really they're dying inside. Eirtaé's absence also caught my attention.

"Where's Eirtaé?" I inquired as we stepped out into the queen's private gardens.

"She has the day off. Some family emergency or something." Padmé shrugged.

I frowned. What were the Anidale's up to now? Would it kill them to just lay low once in a while? Did they always have to be the centre of attention at court?

I alked through te gardens, telling Padmé what I tought. I approved of most changes- she was a lot more concerned about the state the gardens were in than the late Veruna ever was. I frowned again as I thought about the dead King. What if he had been King when the trade federation invaded? Would Naboo have survived? What would have happened to Padmé? To Ian? To Sio? To me? Padmé saw my frown and asked what was bothering me. I lied and said that I missed Sabé- I_ did_ miss her, but not enough to cause me unhappiness or discomfort. Padmé simply nodded and told me that she understood quietly.

We finally reached the circular garden and Padmé happily chatted to me about the new species of flower they'd dicovered in a remote mountain village, similar to the one she'd grown up in. I was busy smelling the blue flower when Rabé came running into the garden, followed by captain Panaka and ten or so royal guards.

"Your highness! Eirtaé's missing! I-, Captain Panaka told me, and her mother, you know her, Emé, she-" Padmé interrupted Rabé's unitelligble mumbling by firmly placing her hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Rabé." She soothed. "Captain, tell me more about Eirtaé's disapearance." Her eyes were full of concern, but she remained calm.

"Handmaiden Anidale had the day off to visit her family, but now her mother tells me that she never made it to their townhouse in Theed, and we have tried" He winced. "-and failed- to locate her. She is not answering her comm either."

It was hard to take in. Why would anyone want to take Eirtaé? I looked over at Padmé who was struggling to keep it together. I mentally encouraged her, even as Panaka was telling her to expect the worse. He was right. A person so close to the queen would be very useful to her enemies. Padmé ordered her guards to start a search immediately and the all bowed and left. Panaka told her that security at court would be tripled. An argument ensued about her safety. As they were discussing the matter I had a brainwave. Yes! Of course!

I rushed to Padmé. "Your highness, you must forgive my absence at this most distressing time, but there is something I must do." I leaned in close and told her to stay strong. She just looked at me quizically as I made my exit out of the gardens.

My destination? The Anidale household.

**Author's note: I honestly don't know when the next update will be, as in a few days time I'm going to my grandma's house for a couple of weeks, where I won't have internet connection. I'm still deciding who's POV I'll use for the next chapter but I will update as soon as I can, I promise! :') As always, thanks for reading, and if you have any thoughts or doubts or whatever feel free to PM me or review or whatever. Have a very healthy and happy easter everyone! GroovyGrape Xx**


	27. Plan

Chapter 27:Plan

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Throne room, Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo

A nubian queen was supposed to be solemn, colder than a statue, calm, and perfectly composed at all times. Other qualities included being gracious, understanding and having the patience of a saint. Something that I, when in the guise of Queen Amidala, struggled with sometimes. It was a queen's duty to never let her emotions show, even in the presence of the royal court's most senior ministers.

But _why_?

It was something I had often asked my tutor back when I was in training to become princess of Theed. Her answer had always been the same-one of her many 'inspiring' speeches delivered with the considerable amount of arrogance you could expect from a noble-_"_Politics are never clean or simple; it's hard to find a politician who wouldn't be willing to play dirty to get what they want, and, needless to say, what most of them want _isn't_ in the interest of the people. So it's important to watch your back and never take your eye off the ball. _Especially_ if you're the most important leader on the planet, the head of government! Which you _will_ be one day, if it has anything to do with _me." _I often think back to those days when I was young, naive and innocent. A foolish little girl who truly believed that politicians did their best to acheive a greater life for their citizens, the people who they were supposed to be representing! The very people who had put them to power! Too much has happened since then for me to ever believe that like I used to. Too many lies-my mind drifted to the day in the the senate when Lott Dod, the trade fedration's representative, had interrupted my speech to acuse _me_ of lying. Why would anyone lie about their planet being invaded? _Why_?- too much pain, loss. I closed my eyes as I thought of all those who had died freeing Naboo, especially Sabé's father-the uncle I had never known. Naboo had even been to war while under my reign.

Still, I'm glad to say that I'll never be that little girl again-no matter how much it pains me.

So why was I sitting back-not literally, a queen _always_ has to have pefect posture- as the council droned on about unimportant matters? Why was I pretending to listen to them? I was queen wasn't I? I had never needed lady Phoenia or Eirtaé more, just to remind me why I couldn't walk out, even though I knew the answer perfectly well. I _had_ to listen to the council, because after all, they did have a say. My decision to share some of my power with the council, believing that it would bring us closer and make Naboo a more democratic and fair system is something that I regret on a daily basis, and I feel the weight of it all now more than ever.

I just wanted to run home, curl up in my bed, cry while my mom comforts me and leave all these problems-this _guilt_\- behind, let Rabé play decoy. But I couldn't. I was the queen of Naboo for force-sake! I reminded myself of that as I stood up abruptly, interrupting Edvard Menté's speech about the need to create an army to take on the trade federation, seeing as the senate were obviously going to let the viceroy off lightly. It was one of the most absurd things I've ever heard-and I've been stuck on a starship in the middle of nowhere with a very nervous Sabé- so interrupting him wasn't that much of an offense in my book. I didn't want him poisining the royal council's mind anyway. My handmaidens silently stood up behind me while the whole room turned to look at me. I resisted the urge to sigh. When I found Eirtaé I was going to make her explain to me one more time just why etiquette is so important. I felt a pang of guilt just thinking of my poor handmaiden. Even though she had resented me at first, she had always been attentive, loyal and willing to do my bidding- the perfect handmaiden. How could I have followed Panaka's advice- to 'let him deal with it'- and carried on with my meetings while Eirtaé-_my_ handmaiden, _my_ responsability- was out there somewhere? What kind of queen does that? What kind of friend does that? What kind of person does that?

"Forgive me for my interruption," I nodded at the slimy politician, hoping that I sounded convincing, seeing as I wasn't the tiniest bit sorry, " But due to a more pressing meeting with Captain Panaka, I am obliged to adjourn this meeting until further notice. Goodnight." I nodded at the council. Bibble looked very comical- I decided that I had to be there when he told Aemiliaé about this, because her face was bound to be priceless-and redder than ever, obviously marveled at my daring decision to adjourn the meeting while the council was still debating. I turned to leave but it was my time to be interrupted.

"Your highness if I may." I slowly turned around again, hoping I wasn't glaring at Menté, because in my head I was certainly wishing him dead. I wished Eirtaé was here- she would certainly murder him for insulting the queen like this. "But the council needs you to continue debating! What you are doing is competely inappropriate and irresponsible, a good queen would never-"

I could almost feel my handmaidens tense up. No-one insinuated that_ I _was a bad queen and got away with it.

"No, lord Menté, you may not." I snapped, my anger at not being able to protect Eirtaé spurring me on. "It is unacceptable for you to insinuate I am a 'bad' queen after everything I have done for Naboo! I know what is good for_ my_ people, and creating an army after such a devastating war is not what they want, nor what they need! I command you to leave court this instant, and while I'm in office you shall never return here again." I turned on my heel and marched out of the throne room, not stopping until I was safely in my quarters.

"Nice one Highness." Smirked Dané, who was helping me out of the cursed headdress. "I don't think anyone's ever been thrown out of court like that before." Sabé's replacement was like an older versión of Saché, which meant that she was much bolder, much more confident in herself-something that I didn't think possible. After all, Saché's about as bold as they get.

Probably sensing that I didn't want to talk, Yané interefered. "Don't say such nonsense Dané. If you took lady Phoenia's advice and looked through _The history of nubian monarchs_ you would know that Menté wasn't the first, and certainly won't be the last, to get banished from court."

"_Banished_?" Snorted the red haired girl, clearly ignoring Yané's attempt to silence her. "You make it sound like something from one of those holodramas set thousands of years ago!"

"It _is_ the correct term for kicking someone out of court." Saché added, though it clearly pained her. She saw Dané as an idol-She practically worshipped her.

"Whatever." Shrugged Dané, finally giving up on all attempts at conversation.

When all my regal accesories were removed and I actually looked like a real person again, I turned to my handmaidens, a determined look on my face.

"Oh god, I know that look." Rabé looked tired as she spoke. "What do you have planned Padmé?" She couldn't help but sigh and I couldn't help but look fierce at her.

"We're going to get Eirtaé back. And you girls are going to help me."

"Of course, yor highness." She paused. "But... how?" Rabé looked faint.

"Do you have one of those tracker things on her?Because they do that to some kind of birds, don't they Yané?" We all turned to glare at Dané. While she had been picked for her excellent combat skills, sadly, she wasn't very gifted in other areas.

"Yeah, would it not be better to wait until morning when we can actually think straight?" Yawned Saché.

"No!" I snapped, making a few of them jump. "This is Eirtaé we're talking about! And I will not rest until we have her back here safely, is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." They chorused, and we set to work, planning a way to find the blonde handmaiden, and get her home safely.

**Author's note: Yes, I'm still alive. Um, sorry for the short chapter, but I've been reaaaally busy, school is actually crazy right now. Also,I'm in the process of rewriting this whole thing so I'm really trying my best. GroovyGrape Xx**


	28. Legend

Chapter 28:Legend

Dané Milari's POV

Royal Palace Hangar, Theed, Naboo

It's quite impressive, the whole decoy thing.

I mean, when she didn't have all those elaborate layers and all that regal make-up on, Padmé Naberrie actually looked human, just like any other fifteen year old girl. Not the beautiful -yet quite scary- doll that was Queen Amidala.

Until now I haven't really seen Padmé out of make-up, as I'm usually training when the other principal handmaidens are getting her ready or getting her to bed; and when I come back from Panaka's torture chamber Padmé's usually fast asleep and to be honest, so am I.

Once Eirtaé found me sleeping in the social area as I hadn't been able to make it to my room -Don't judge me, Panaka was in a bad mood that day. If he already makes us work like crazy on a normal day, you can't begin to imagine the amount of times I thought my body had died in that training session. Anyway, I could tell you the whole argument as I will never forget her harsh words, but I'll spare you the boredom. All you need to know is that it involved a lot of screaming from her, and a lot of yawning from me.

Needless to say, there was a lot of tension between us after that, and I'd often found myself wondering why everyone put up with her bossy atitude. Yes, she's had a hard time losing the election and all that, but hasn't everyone been through bad things? My grandad was shot in front of me , yet I'm still standing and don't go on moaning about it to whoever will listen or treat people badly because I can't deal with my past. She seriously needs to let it go already.

The others always tell me how much she's changed since she first started but it's something I find so hard to believe. All I can do is thank the gods that I wasn't here when she first started, because I would have definitely shot her 'by accident' in the war. I don't even know why Padmé's so worried about her anyway. She's one of the scariest people I know -Which is a hard feat, seeing as I was bought up in Corellia. Eirtaé is someone who's not to be messed with, so God help anyone who's trying to harm her.

I don't get along with her at all, and that makes me wonder why Padmé picked me to go with her on this mission. Maybe it's because I'm Sabé's replacement, or maybe it's because I've been in extra training to catch up with the others; Maybe she just wants to get to know me better. I'll have to ask her about it later.

While I'm glad to get out of the palace, I can't help but feel sorry for Rabé. She'd wanted to come, but now she's stuck in the throne room, playing decoy. She would never complain about it though, it would be disrespectful to do so, but I know she worries about being found out. She thinks that out of all of us she looks the least like Padmé, which is completely not true. I have long red hair, for force-sake! I don't know if I comforted her or if she believed me, but after getting her ready I told her that I couldn't tell the difference, and really, I can't. The wonders of make-up; it's quite something, really.

Right now Padmé's sat next to me in an 'old-we're not important-no queen's in here' kind of speeder, having a hearty discussion with Captain Panaka, AKA my best friend. Oh, you actually believed me? That will be the day...

Basically their hilarious conversation went something like this:

Captain Panaka had been lecturing the poor being in charge of mantaining the hangar in order, but he strode right over to us as soon as he saw us enter. "Your highness," He barked. "what are you doing here?"

"Borrowing a speeder Captain, _not_ that you have the authority to ask me." Padmé cruised past him without giving him the satisfaction of looking in his direction. It was possibly the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life-which, now when I think about it, is a little bit sad-, seeing Captain Panaka staring after her in disbelief, looking totally dumb. "More importantly, what are _you_ doing here? Should you not be out there looking for my handmaiden?" Padmé had given him a pointed look before carrying on to the speeder which one of the pilots had recommended.

Panaka loked a little taken aback, but not one to be put off _that_ easily, quickly recovered his composure.

"Your highness, please." Padmé still didn't bother to look at him as she told me to get in. "Stay here where it's safe."

"Captain." Padmé sighed, turning to face him. "You know me well enough to know that no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to change my mind."

Panaka crossed his arms as I mentally cheered Padmé on. She was one of the most amazing people I'd ever met. In a society where men had been considered better than women, she had slowly risen to the top, saved her people and done it in such a classy, noble, gracious way, that she showed everyone just why she was queen, and why she was going nowhere anytime soon. Very few people in this Galaxy have gained my respect, but I knew that I'd respect this woman until the day I died.

Padmé was getting bored, and whenever Panaka wasn't looking she pulled silly faces at me. I was quite good at concealing emotions-as a handmaiden I had to learn to be solemn and quiet- but in the end I ended up spluttering, which was quite amusing really-for us, not for dear quarshie.

You might be wondering why I refer to Panaka with that name. It's simple really. One night we'd had off we were all hanging out in the handmaiden's social area. Eirtaé had been looking up information on her datapad when Saché had stolen it from her, saying that it was illegal to work when we only had a night off every once in a blue moon. An argument ensued, but finally Eirtaé was defeated. We had all taken turns to look up absurd things, but the best bit was when Saché looked up the Captain. We discovered his first name-Quarsh- and have never stopped laughing about it since. That girl is a legend, I tell you.

"Handmaiden Milari, is there a problem?"

"None whatsoever Captain." I didn't sound very convincing but as he had enough on his plate with Padmé, he let me be. I wasn't looking forward to our next training session, where I was sure to be punished severely. Yaaaay.

While I was being told off by Panaka, Padmé had strapped herself in next to me, ready to leave the grounds as soon as possible. I couldn't agree with her more- Apart from the scolding, Panaka hadn't even been talking to me and he'd still managed to drive me up the wall. The most epic moment came when captain Panaka said this:

"Your highness, with the greatest respect, you cannot just go off galivanting after your handmaiden. You are the queen, you know you can't abandon your duties here in the palace!"

Padmé had whirled around to face him and in the frostiest voice ever, made her feelings clear. "Captain Panaka, you are completely correct. I _am_ queen, therfore I am above you, and thus have the right to order you around, whereas vice versa? Not a chance. I also thank you to not ever say I'm abandoning my duties here, as you know just how important Naboo is to me, and that I would never neglect it. Rabé is in charge, and is perfectly capable of handling the matters of state. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave of you captain." She started the engine. "After all, someone has to do your job for you." With that she sped off, not stopping until we had passed the grand plaza. I clapped so hard I felt my hands were going to fall off.

"You go girl!" I laughed, not being able to help myself. "Cheers to girl power!" I knew handmaidens should a least be a little bit formal with their queen, but tonight we weren't even dressed formally- as to not attract unecessary attention. I wasn't a handmaiden and she wasn't Queen. I was simply Dané and she was Padmé. Two teenagers on a mission to get their friend back. Well, let's just leave it as work buddy for me.

She laughed back, finally loosening her grip on the wheel.

"Girl power indeed." She agreed. Her face soon grew sad and worried though. I knew how much every handmaiden meant to Padmé, to her we weren't just servants, we were her friends and she treated us with respect, not like most other world leaders, who saw their servants as objects. A handmaiden going missing was like losing your own sister, something that no-one should have to go through. But to make things worse, I know Padmé was blaming herself.

"Hey," I said softly-which as not like me at all- reaching out to touch her shoulder," I know that you're not going to believe me, but I need to say it anyway."

She looked at me for a brief moment before turning her eyes back to the road. "Go on then, surprise me."

She didn't look amused at all, so before continuing with what I had planned to say, I sighed. "I know you won't believe me no matter how hard I try to tell you, and even though you're t¡red and are going to start interrupting me saying I'm wrong, I just want to let you know that, well, It's not your falt, your highness. Padmé you do everything you can to protect us and make sure we're well. It's really not your fault, honestly. So please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Not your fault at all."

What happened next was completely unexpected.

Padmé pulled over and looked me in the eyes. "Do you really mean that? You don't have to make me feel beter just because I am queen."

"What? Look Padmé, when I became a handmaiden I had to take an oath, you know that." She nodded her head at me. "And in that oath I promised to be loyal to you, to protect you, and to be honest, among other things, now I though that it was a stupid tradition, but it really does mean something. I'm not going to lie to you ever. Make you feel better yes, whenever you want. But lie? No way," I laughed, "I don't want to end up being banished from the order, because believe it or not, I truly like being your handmaiden Padmé."

She began to cry, proper big tears. "Oh my god! Padmé what did I say?" I leant over to hug her, feeling terrible. She clung onto me for a while, until she calmed down.

"Well at least we don't have to clean up the royal make-up this time." She laughed shakily, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That's the best bit!"

She smiled at me gratefully. "I'm so sorry Dané, I don't know what came ov-"

"No, not going to happen." I interrupted her. "You are not allowed to start apologising okay? What you do is hard, harder than anything, plus you've been through a hell of a lot recently. If normal people are allowed to breakdown every so often, you're allowed to do it, say, a few times a day." I joked, and thankfully she smiled too.

"Joking aside," She looked at me sternly, "I do need to stop breaking down. It's not queenly."

"But-"

"Please Dané, let me finish!" I nodded at her silently, letting her carry on. "Alll my life I've had someone to tell me what to do, someone who's shown me how to act. I need to start controling myself, I need to figure this out on my own you know? Sometimes I get scared because I don't know what I'm going to do with my life once this is over "

Deciding that I was not the person she needed to talk to about this, I interjected, "I think you're doing a great job Padmé. But, we should be out there looking for Eirtaé. Any news from Phoenia?" She looked at me funny for a moment, before reaching for her commlink. I stared at it impatiently, hoping for some kind of news.

"Your highness, this is lady Phoenia." I jumped at the sound of Padmé's old tutor. It hadn't come from the commlink, but from the speeder's holoprojector. The blonde woman was wearing a dark cloak that hid most of her small frame, her hair was immaculate as usual. "I have sent this to inform you that I have some clues that could lead to Eirtaé's whereabouts." If we weren't paying attention before, we were now.

Lady Phoenia told us about a young lawyer she'd employed to work on the Anidale's. At first they appeared to be squeaky clean. This was of course a shock, as they were one of the most controversial families Naboo had known. Besides, Phoenia had personal problems with them, which made her push the lawyer to investigate further. Turns out the Anidale's own a massive trade company in Parrlay, which isn't that suspicious, well at least not until her employee dug deeper.

"The conclusion is that it deals with a lot of illegal trades, Your highness. Maybe I just want to think that Eirtaé could be there, but there's definitely a chance of it. I'm going to check it out, I'll report back later. Take care."

We sat in silence for about a minute after the transmission faded. It was Padmé who broke the silence. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She looked so enthusiastic, I couldn't help but smile.

"It should take us approximately six hours to get there if we leave now." I looked up from my datapad to find her smiling at me. "Even if we go full speed?"

"Well, your highness, that's a completely different matter." I grinned at her as she sped off down to the countryside. "To Parrlay!" I announced.

"And may we get there before Phoenia's ass does." Added Padmé, voicing what we were both thinking.

"Amen, your highness." She was such a legend.

**Author's note: Yes, I'm alive. Yes I will finish this fic. When? Well that's a whole different matter. I always try my best to update, but things have been really, really crazy lately. But anyway, thanks to anyone who's still reading this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I wish you all the best, and hope you all have a good day. Lots of love, GroovyGrape Xx**

**PS: The update is still in progress, but it will be out soon.**

**Next Update: Around the 20th of june.**

**Next POV: Either Lady Phoenia or Eirtaé, I'm not sure.**


	29. Captivity

Chapter 29: Captivity

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Warehouse, Comercial district, Keren, Naboo

It was all so dark.

I couldn't really describe what I was feeling at that moment, but hopelessness comes pretty close to it. I don't remember the journey here, but I wish I could forget some things that will most likely stay with me forever. I'm going to need serious therapy when I get out of this place.

_If_ I ever get out of this place.

What even is this place? I wasn't even sure if I was on Naboo or not; All I remember was walking through Theed just like any other day, then it happened. The speeder pulled up in front of me blocking my way. I was sure that I'd cursed at the driver and given him dirty looks - After all, if you're a bad driver you shouldn't be driving and putting naboo's citizens in danger. My cursing was rude, but it was an efficent way of letting him know that his driving wasn't aceptable. I've found out that people tend to listen to me more if I shout at them, but maybe that's just me - then he'd gotten out and headed towards me. He was tall but I couldn't see his face - he was wearing some foregin scarf which hid his identity.

Even though he was twice my size, I was not prepared to back down. In the order we were trained to fight ruthlessly, to go without. I was not scared of someone who couldn't drive, _especially_ not of someone with bad fashion sense - Come on! Those scarfs went out of fashion when Veruna's reign came to an end, and that was a good couple of years ago!

Anyway, back to the incident. I supposed that he wanted to make me take back my nasty comments, but Eirtaé Anidale never takes back anything, certainly not if it's true. It all happened so fast, I hadn't been prepared for it at all. He'd grabbed me and threw some kind of bag over my head, and despite my best efforts, I ended up being dragged into the transport. I had screamed, kicked, fought, yelled... I had done everything in my power but it still wasn't enough.

I had failed as a handmaiden. I was supposed to be one of queen Amidala's most important bodyguards, yet I couldn't avoid getting thrown into a speeder by _one_ man. Imagine if the queen were to be ambushed! I probably wouldn't be able to defend her. And what use was a handmaiden that couldn't even keep her queen safe? None, no use at all. Maybe it was better off this way. They'd find a replacement for me, just like they had for Sabé. I bet Dané wouldn't let anyone throw her into a speeder...

I remember there had been people around. Somebody must have seen something, I mean, it was in broad daylight! I might have been down a little side street, but I was yelling so loudly I was sure I could be heard in the palace.

Obviously not. If anyone had seen me they would have said something, they wouldn't have let me be taken away like a wild animal. Or maybe someone _did_ see it happen. Maybe they saw it and they ran and told the police and the royal advisory council would have been notified then they would have told Padmé... What if Padmé did know but she just didn't care? What if she decided to arrange this to get rid of the opposition once and for all?

I know I'm not thinking straight. I know that Padmé wouldn't ever harm me, I'm just losing hope and need something to focus on, even if it's negative. Then I can plan my revenge instead of mentally planning my funeral.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by loud footsteps. Someone's approaching. I didn't know how many of them there were, but there was definitely more than one.

Stupid bag. If it wasn't on my head I'd most likely be able to see and maybe find something I could use to free my hands, or untie my feet or... I know I'm thinking desperately, but what else is to be expected of me?

They were getting nearer. I should really listen to what they're saying.

"What are we going to do with her once she's given us the queen's information? We can't let her go! Not now that the queen has a huge search party going on!" Padmé had organised a search party for me? How sweet of her! Not that I had expected anything less, to be honest. I am one of her best friends.

"We can't get rid of her! We'll have to send her to a remote village in the country, or to another planet." He sounded distressed. "Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They were talking in hushed voices but my hearing had always been good. The first voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The second voice was unmistakably clear: _Ergei_. My own _brother _was holding me hostage! My own blood! I felt sick. How could anyone do that to their own sibling? We'd grown up together! We'd done _everything_ together; school, played with our made-up dolls, lie to our parents to protect each other, helped each other through our ups and downs, our first heartbreaks... I had loved and protected him as a sister - even going as far as recommending him to queen Amidala - and this is how he repaid me!

I didn't know how to handle this situation. I had been trained to deal with most situations that could arise at court using my knowledge of etiquette, but nobody had ever trained me for _this_.

Yes, we had been prepared for being held hostage and to endure torture. I wasn't going to give them any information, never. Protecting my queen was my duty, and I would neve break that oath I took.

The bag was roughly pulled from my head, and for a moment I thought I was blind. Turns out I was just blinded by the damn light they had shining in my face.

Like, right in my face.

After my eyes have been in complete darkness for a few hours.

Like, wow.

How inconsiderate, right?

"Miss Anidale." The slimy voice said, "Are you aware of your surroundings?" Was this guy serious? Like, how could _he_ have organised this? Did he not know that my head had been covered up the whole journey?

As much as I wanted to comment sarcastically I didn't, knowing that I'd have a better chance of surviving if I just co-operated.

"No." I responded curtly. "I am _not_ aware of my surroundings." I couldn't help responding with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"I am not to be trifled with _handmaiden_." He pronounced the last word pejoratively - as if it was something to be ashamed of. This guy really needs a lesson in etiquette. A handmaiden to a queen was one of the most respected positions at court, wheras abducting someone was ilegal, and in some cases punishable by death. Capturing a handmaiden with the intention of gaining information about the queen definitely fell into that category. "Now tell me, are the rumours about the queen wanting to amend the consitution again regarding the monarch's terms, true?"

I wanted to spit in his face - which I couldn't see as he was standing away from the light. He was damn stupid if he thought I was going to tell him anything.

"I will answer nothing that has to do with the queen's personal or political affairs."

"Eirtaé please." Ergei pleaded. "It will be better for all of us if you just tell him what he wants to know. That way I can help you, can't you just-"

Was he serious? If I was able to I would have lept off my chair and furiously lashed out at him.

"Ergei." He froze, but I ignored him. I needed to stay strong and calm for what I was going to say next. Etiquette would never allow me to sob while adressing anyone in the company of others, even if it was my brother. "Never speak of help to me again. How could you do this? How could you?" I had to stop speaking, knowing that if I said anymore I was going to lose my dignity and do something stupid like cry.

I tried to compose myself, but found that I couldn't. Nothing could console me. My brother had betrayed me in the worst way. Did my mother know about this? Was she in on it?

"Does mother know?" I asked, which angered the other man immensely. He stepped forward and grabbed me roughly.

"Don't concern youself with that whore! Not when your very life is at stake!" I gasped, but not at how angry he was. I gasped at _who_ he was. Edvard Menté, AKA the slimiest, most ambitious politician at court. "You will do as I say or face the kriffing consequences!" I stayed still as he ranted, scared to upset him further. "You _will_ listen to your brother, as it might just save your worthless life."

"Just tell us what we need to know Eirtaé." Ergei said almost sighing, not sounding sorry in the least. "I wouldn't like to have to do something bad to you."

"Exactly." Agreed slimy Edvard Menté. "With your help we will overthrow queen Amidala, and return Naboo to it's former glory!"

**Author's note: A bit later than I expected, but it's here! I really am trying to update as often as I can, but I'm _ really_ busy at the moment, so please bear with me :)**


	30. Unwelcome News

Chapter 30: Unwelcome News

Padmé Naberrie's POV

Anidale warehouse, Comercial district, Parrlay, Naboo

"It's no use!" I cried desperately, attacking the impossibly large warehouse door with all my might. Now, I like to think that I'm quite an intelligent person, as I was fully aware that my tiny frame was no match against the well protected door, but I've been assured that desesperation makes us act in ways that we wouldn't under normal circumstances. That was my excuse for ending up in an undignified mess on the floor after a too enthusiastic leap at the door anyway.

That was definitely going to hurt in the morning.

Dané and Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia stood nearby, shaking their heads at me. Leaving the door alone, I stood up and whirled around barely able to contain my fury, not being able to comprehend why they were just _standing_ there. If Eirtaé was inside we could be wasting valuable time! Her life could depend on us getting in, yet they weren't that fussed about it at all! It was all I could do not to smack them. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why won't you help me with this _cursed_ door!" In my rage I furiously kicked the metal, harming myself a lot more than the actual door.

"_Ow_!" I winced, losing my dignity all over again. I had been trained to show no emotion no matter what I was feeling - emotionally or physically - and had therefore failed in Panaka's eyes. Thank the gods I was only in the company of two of my closest assistants - I may not have been dressed formally, but I was still expected to behave aproppriately, as any other handmaiden would have to - who would overlook my behaviour.

I inspected the warehouse for the thousandth time, trying to see if another way to get in had magically appeared because frankly, if I stared at the door any longer I was going to be seriously ill. It still stood there, unmarked and the same, as if I hadn't spent the last twenty minutes trying to get in. It was almost as if it was_ laughing_ at me.

Stupid, _stupid_ door.

Still, it was good to know that Naboo's security in general was pretty impressive. No matter how happy I was about my planets safety, right then I would have given anything to be in this situation on a planet where robbery was the norm, say Corellia or Tatooine. Then I realised what I was thinking and quickly retracted that thought. I didn't want to be in this situation at all, never mind what planet it was on.

I wish I had a bomb I could use. Just a small one mind you, one that would be effective enough to blow the door up yet not cause any additional damage to the warehouse. I would take great pleasure in seeing the damn door destroyed - too much pleasure to be honest.

"Your highness, if I may," Phoenia interrupted my worryingly evil thoughts about the door, staring at me as she waited for my permission to speak. I wanted to tell her no for many reasons, but mostly just to see the look on her face. It would be priceless.

Then again, I didn't want to hear her tell me her plan was so much better than mine. Also, I found it quite funny that I had the power to shut anyone up straight away or to make them speak, all because I held the title of queen. It was so rare and at the same time immensely amusing to me. Of course, etiquette would never allow me to cut absolutely everyone off whenever I wished, but sometimes I had made an exception, like that time I'd banished Edvard Menté from my royal court. I smiled at the memory.

That had been a good day.

Lost in my thoughts about being a rebel queen, I hadn't noticed how long I'd left Phoenia waiting stupidly. Dané was pulling silly faces at me, which in any other occasion would have been unacceptable, but seeing as I'd done the same thing to her when Panaka was lecturing me, I gave her a brief smile, letting her off.

Glaring at Phoenia as I rubbed my poor foot, I nodded my approval - after all, she had waited long enough to speak. Not one to lose composure ever, Aemiliaé began to tell me how she thought that calling Panaka for help was so much better than hurting ourselves trying to break in with our own hands, as the captain was _so_ much more equipped and able than us poor women.

"No!" I snapped, rudely interrupting her. "I will not play the damsel in distress card! Besides, the captain has disappointed me with his work recently. I will _not_ call him for assistance." I crossed my arms stubbornly. I knew just how much Phoenia hated the Anidale family, as I'd been the one she'd always complain about them to. Anyway, she had been the one to discard my idea of contacting the Anidales to demand them to give us the keys to the warehouse as it would "affect our credibility." This woman could have been a politician in the senate. Her ability to conjure up a bare-faced lie and make it seem believable was quite astounding really. And to think that the bad feelings stemmed from the rivalry between her and Lady Danté, Eirtaé's fromer tutor. It was quite sad really - in the pathetic way.

"Padmé," She began sternly but stopped her by breaking every etiquette rule in the book and rudely rolling my eyes. "It's Queen Amidala, _actually_." Dané smiled wildly at me from behind my former tutor's shoulder, but I hadn't done it for her benefit. It was my payback for all those times as princess I was scolded for not behaving formally behind closed doors.

Lady Phoenia executed a small bow as though it pained her - it probably did. Me behaving so disgracefully was bound to be killing her. "Very well." She gritted her teeth. "_Queen Amidala_, we may not have any other choice."

"When I was under your teaching you told me all the time that there was always another choice!" I smiled, because she had taught me all she knew, and no matter how many times we had fallen out she had always given me the best she had to offer. Anyway, now was not a time to be mad at each other. "And as I was taught by the best, I'm going to follow her advice." Despite her intention of being the serious voice of reason she smiled back at me.

"Do you think there's a chance of Eirtaé being in here?" Dané piped up. I looked at her gravely, and then at Phoenia. "I really can't say..." Phoenia looked away awkwardly, while Dané's face fell.

I ignored them and began to think. When was the last time I'd had a proper conversation with Eirtaé? I felt horrified when I realised that I didn't know. I'd been so busy getting Naboo back in order that I'd paid less and less attention to those surrounding me. With Sabé gone I hadn't really bothered with my handmaidens. I guess I didn't want to get close to someone again for them to just leave me. I blinked furiously, forcing myself to stay composed. Crying wasn't going to help anyone.

I turned away from my companions pretending to be deep in thought. I soon thought about the last time I'd spoken to my blond handmaiden.

_I'd seen her come into my chambers, looking too sombre for my liking. She had just seen her family! What I would've given to be able to see my family as often as she could. She had insisted that she was fine after I'd called her into my bedroom so I could speak more privately with her. While the other handmaidens would never spread gossip, I knew that Eirtaé wasn't that close to them and figured that she'd prefer to chat alone._

_"Eirtaé!" I'd screeched, grabbing her shoulders, not being able to stand her brave face any longer. "What is up with you? You should be happy! You've just seen your family, have you not?"_

_"You don't know my family Padmé. If you did you would feel a fool for what you just said."_

After that she'd broken down and told me about how much her mother's relationship with veruna affected her, and how disappointed she was that her favourite brother hadn't been there as he was doing business in Keren.

That was it! Parrlay was far to obvious! The Anidale's also had property in Keren, the most important comercial city on Naboo! How blind had I been? How could I have thought a simple chat with her mother would solve things after all they'd been through? I swore that I'd make it up to her for not being able to protect her sooner. I was determined to save her, no matter what the cost was.

"Let's go!" I didn't give them time to ask any questions as I was already in the speeder by the time they'd stopped staring dumbly after me.

"Your highness!" Panted Dané as she threw herself into the speeder. I ignored her as I typed the coordinates in for Keren. "Could you at least let us in on the plan before you go charging off like a wild bantha?"

I didn't know whether to take offense at being compared with such an undignified animal. I was about to answer Dané when Phoenia, being older and a lot less trained, caught up with us. She was about to climb into my speeder but I signalled her to stay where she was. "Stay here and make sure no-one enters or leaves the warehouse. Also, call Panaka for back-up, I don't like the thought of you being here alone." She looked puzzled but something she saw in my face made her understand.

"Of course," She bowed, and it was real this time. "take care Padmé." I felt so emotional all of a sudden - it just came out of nowhere! It was like a rush of gratitude towards Phoenia for all that she'd done for me - so I nodded at her and sped off before I did something stupid like cry.

"So Padmé, what's the plan?" Dané said in a sing-song voice. She'd made herself comfortable in the seat next to me and was smiling gleefully at me. She probably thought that I'd gotten rid of Phoenia on purpose. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at her lack of etiquette.

"I know what you're thining Dané, and you couldn't be more wrong." I looked at her pointedly as she feigned innocence. "I have no clue as to what you're on about your highness."

"You need to improve your lying skills if you ever wish to play decoy." I meant it kindly, in a jokey sort of way but she took it wrong - no change there then.

She smirked at me. "Good thing I never will then, isn't it?"

Deciding that I wasn't going to let this girl get the better of me I adopted my most superior voice. "You can never be certain of what duty you will be performing as a handmaiden, Dané. While your _position_ is secure-" I looked at her very seriously, hoping that I wouldn't laugh. "Well, for now anyways - your _post_ isn't."

"Don't be ridiculous Amidala." She snapped, making me jump. You know when you have one of those mini heart attacks? Yeah, I saw myself crashing the speeder, imagining the headlines announcing my death... "I find your attempts at trying to amuse yourself at my expense quite pathetic."

God, who would have though that Dané Milari, self-appointed '_bad ass'_ and '_legend'_ could be such a baby!

"I'm sorry." I said, because it was the right thing to say. Now was not a time to be making jokes, especially about the one person who was helping me most. She nodded at me, but seemed to not believe my apology. I hadn't thought it posible, but I felt even worse than I did before. If dealing with the guilt of not caring enough to deal with Eirtaé's family problema wasn't enough, I had been stupid enough to joke about Dané's job. Dané, who came from a poor background, who spent a great deal of her income on providing for her family. "Seriously Dané, I'm sorry. I know how much your family depends on your income. I swear to you, that as long as you remain loyal you will never be dismissed."

I took my eyes off of the road to look at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears while she whispered one of the most sincere 'thank you's' I've ever witnessed. I was about to tell her that she was welcome when I received a holo message. Dané pressed the play button as we held our breath.

"Your highness, this is Heraldi Kant the governor of Keren. We have took your orders and our search has been successful. We have found three individuals in one of the warehouses."

"Oh thank goodness!" exclaimed Dané, but I knew better than to be relieved. She looked confused as to why I wasn't showing my relief at the news.

"Governor," I answered gravely. "Has there been any fatalities?" I wasn't paying attention to her but I could almost feel Dané's face fall.

"I'm sorry to inform you that there has been a fatality. We have asked Emé Anidale to come and identify the body."

**Author's note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed! GroovyGrape Xx**


	31. Unexpected turn of events

Chapter 31: Unexpected turn of events

Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's POV

Warehouse, Comercial district, Keren, Naboo

Padmé had been absolutely furious with me, so much so that I'm sure she'll never even bother to look at me, let alone speak to me again.

But I had done my duty, which was a lot more important than Padmé's temper. What kind of friend and former tutor would I have been if I'd let her stay at the scene? How could she possibly explain herself? She was well aware of the questions the journalists would ask. How would she justify the presence of two young girls at the scene of a murder? They might not have been dressed as handmaidens but the press would quickly draw their own conclusions. "Um yeah, I'm not queen Amidala at all, she just looks like me! I'm just chilling with the queen's former tutor and my fellow handmaiden in an old warehouse because I can you know? Nothing to look at folks, nothing suspicious here!" I nearly chuckled as I imagined the press' reaction to that statement despite the graveness of the situation.

I quickly pulled myself together though. No matter how much you weren't bothered about the Anidale's, it was unseemly to be seen smiling outside the warehouse where a body belonging to one of them had been found.

Emé Anidale was inside right now, identifying the body and probably regretting being an ambitious little so and so - after all, if she'd given up trying to rule the planet after her affair with the King, none of her children would have been members of the court, and this wouldn't have happened. Despite her best efforts to reach the top she still hadn't learnt the bascis of decorum - which was apalling really, given that her daughter knew just about as much as me, if not more.

She'd arrived as Dané was taking Padmé back to the speeder. Emé had known fully well that Padmé was the queen but she didn't even regard her. To say it was frosty was a very big understatement, still, it was beyond unacceptable to ignore the queen, no matter what the circumstances were. Whatever had happened wasn't Padmé's fault - no matter what the media says. Emé should know more than anyone how much they blow things out of proportion. It was no excuse to walk past royalty acting superior. And they call _me_ the ice queen, really?

Despite it being one of Naboo's hottest seasons I pulled my cloak tightly around me, absentmindedly stroking my growing belly in the process. I couldn't believe I was pregnant, it just had to happen at the wrong time didn't it?

It was beyond typical.

I hadn't told anyone yet, not even Bibble. I was going to, of course, but I just needed some time to think first. Once the press found out, the baby would be in danger. Life at court was stressful enough without the added pressure of being followed around by Naboo News' "journalists" and the HoloNet's crew wanting to get the first exclusive pictures of my bump.

I couldn't deal with that right now, I just couldn't. The security forces were making sure the shouting masses - consisting mostly of the nosy journalists and curious citizens - stayed at a considerable distance from the entrance near where I was hiding in the shadows.

I wasn't going to risk being seen. Padmé had enough on her plate, the last thing she needed was conspiracy theories claiming her involvement.

I waited in silence, waiting for Emé Anidale to emerge from the warehouse with her surviving child. I prayed - and I had never prayed for anything more desperately in my life - that Eirtaé would emerge by her mother's side and not in a body bag.

**###**

The wait for the Anidale's to reemerge from the warehouse was eternal.

A long time before Emé's reappearance another man was hastily escorted out of the building with his hands tied - yet his head was covered completely as to not let anyone know who it was. After a short conversation with Panaka - who had left the Anidale's family warehouse in Parrlay and arrived as quickly as he could in Keren as soon as he heard about the body being discovered - I learnt of the male's identity. It was no other than the most ambitious man to have ever existed, Edvard Menté - he who had been banished from court by Padmé for daring to question her actions. No wonder he didn't want a search party to go after Eirtaé, he was the one holding her hostage!

He was to be taken to the palace's dungeons to be questioned. I seriously doubted if he would leave his prison with his life.

Not that his life was worth much anyway.

While the crowds were going mental over the handcuffed man and guessing his identity, I noticed that the body was slipped out of the back entrance and put into Emé's starship, that she had docked nearby in her speedy arrival. I made a move to go over and ask who it was but I was stopped by their family bodyguard, who didn't care that I was one of those closest to the queen.

I had to wait for Emé to come out and hope for her to speak to me. Humiliating as it would be if she refused to acknowledge me, it was the only way I was going to get any kind of information.

I looked like a right dodgy person, hiding among the bushes waiting for the precise moment to appear, ambush and force a grieving mother into telling me all the gory details about the murder of one of her children. Yep, I love my job.

Now you might argue that I don't have to actually do this as it's not in my job description but I knew that Padmé would be doing the exact same thing, and you know, rather me than her. I could find a way to excuse myself, whereas Padmé couldn't. She just couldn't. And may the gods forbid the press ever find out about the decoy plot. They would see it as deception on Padmé's part and accuse her of being a coward and that just wouldn't do.

I noticed the guards tense up and gather around the back entrance, which clearly meant that Emé was about to exit with whichever child had survived the ordeal. The family bodyguard had made his way to the back entrance, but still had his eyes firmly on me.

I glanced at the building, then at the starship a few times. I calculated that I had little more than a minute to capture Emé's attention, something that was going to be imposible if you take into consideration the amount of guards surrounding her, the noise from the spectators and the daring journalists who were capable of anything. But I had to give it a try at least.

It's only imposible if you don't try, right?

Emé's unmistakable blonde hair came into view. The next few moments were absolutely out of control and it's hard to explain what happened but I'll try my best.

The flashing lights increased by a tenfold and the guards surrounded Emé instinctively, while I crept closer to the mayhem.

"Emé!" I screamed uselessly, seemingly forgetting all the training I'd been through. "Emé!" The guards looked at me as if I was a mad woman - which was completely fair really, not many would have handled the situaton like I did - and one of them grabbed me. "No!" I screamed furiously, lashing out. "I mean no harm, I need to speak with Emé!" I failed in my attempt to look at Emé and see if Eirtaé was by her side. "You've got it all wrong!"

I was far too trained to start crying out of desperation, but it was the closest I've ever been in my entire life. I was roughly pushed aside and ended up falling to the floor. My hands flew to my belly, in an attempt to protect myself. "My baby!" I panicked trying to get up and ended up getting tangled up in my robes. I saw how Emé was getting further away, and cried desperately for help but the Anidale's guards ignored me and continued to walk past.

"Milady!" Before I knew it Captain Panaka was by my side, offering me his hand so I could stand. "Are you hurt?"

I took his hand gladly and rose, relieved to be on my feet again. "I'll live." I grimaced, before desperately clinging to him. "Where is Eirtaé? I need to know if she's dead! I need to know, I , Padmé-" He held me close - something I'm sure he has never done to anyone in his life - and hushed me. I calmed down, but not enough to kill my curiousity. Padmé would have me executed if she found out I'd made a scene without gaining the necessary information. "Eirtaé." I said again, hoping he'd put me out of my misery at last.

"See for youself." He gestured to the starship, and my knees grew weak as I saw Eirtaé climbing the ramp. I couldn't let her leave with her mother. I wouldn't!

"EIRTAÉ!" I surprised myself with the amount of strength I'd gathered to bellow at her. She - along with all the guards who looked at me with alarm - whirled around and nearly lost her footing. I pushed past the gobsmacked guards and ran to her side despite Panaka's protests.

"Eirtaé, Eirtaé, say something." I pleaded as I held her. She wasn't Eirtaé, she wasn't the proud blond handmaiden that had ran for queen. While she had been becoming a better person over the past year, I would have given anything for her to shrug me off and snootily tell me she was fine with a superior toss of her head - I even found myself wishing for her to do so. She didn't though. She just clung to me and sobbed.

It was going to take a lot to get her back, and I forced the voice that told me she'd never get over this out of my head. Emé, obviously wondering what was taking her so long came to investigate.

"Lady Phoenia!" I jumped, as I had my back to her and hadn't been aware of her presence. "Please let go of my daughter. I want to leave this cursed place as soon as possible." She may have worded it politely, but her voice was cold and sharp. I conceded, deciding that now was not a good time to argue with her. I gently let go of Eirtaé, but she clung to me. "No! Don't go!"

"Eirtaé!" Emé spat. "Let go of Lady Phoenia. We must be leaving." Eirtaé made no attempt to move. "Eirtaé, don't make me drag you onto this ship."

"You won't drag me anywhere mother." Eirtaé's voice was full of hatred as she glared at Emé. She let go of me and pushed past her mother, signalling for me to join her. "I wish for my good friend Aemiliaé to join me."

Emé snorted. "Absolutely out of the question."

"Fine. I'll leave with her then."

"Eirtaé, don't be difficult! You will do as I say. I'm your mother for force-sake!"

Eirtaé came out of the ship once more and asked me to follow her. We walked down the ramp, and Emé said nothing, obviously thinking it was just Eirtaé playing games. What she didn't hear was Eirtaé muttering under her breath, "I truly wish you weren't."

We were a few metres away from the starship when Emé Anidale's voice rang out. "Alright! Very well! She may come aboard, but be quick about it. The media is getting impacient."

**###**

Emé Anidale's starship was everything I expected it to be. Smart, posh, elegant. I guess being the king's whore for several years really pays off.

I sat on a comfortable chair opposite Emé in the social area, while Eirtaé decided to retire to her rooms. I could have killed her for leaving me alone with her mother, but I wasn't heartless enough to think that she was thinking straight at all in her state. I was sure that if I'd been held hostage by my own brother I would have gone demented by now. She was handling the situation impeccably - I couldn't have been more proud if I'd trained her myself.

"Do you want a drink?" Emé offered as she stood and began to pour herself a large glass of Naboo's finest wine. I nearly forgot about my condition but saved myself just in time and politely declined. "You are very odd indeed." She looked at me warily before gulping down her glass.

She sat down slowly, balancing her glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. I was aware of her eyes on me, and tried not to show her how uncomfortable I was feeling. "You're not pregnant are you?" She laughed, throwing her head back as if she'd just told the funniest joke in history. I didn't dignify it with a response, just shifted uncomfortably, waiting for her to regain her composure.

"I know what you think of me Phoenia." She drawled, pouring another glass. "But you're _wrong_."

"Maybe alcohol isn't the best idea right now." I suggested quietly. Her response was anything but quiet.

"How dare you? How dare _you_!" She drunkenly pointed at me. "Don't you dare tell me what I should or shouldn't do! You don't know what I've been through! You never will!"

"I'm truly sorry, I-" I stammered, an ocurrence that hardly ever happened. Emé Anidale was definitely not fun to be around while drunk. "Don't patronize me Phoenia."

"I'm not-"

"Shhh." She put her finger to her lips, drunkenly smudging her lipstick. Deciding my best option was to remain silent until Eirtaé came out of her cabin, I looked around innocently.

"Do you like it?" She slurred, noticing my feigned interest in the room.

"Erm, yes. It is very plesant decor." Which wasn't a lie. I bet it cost a fortune.

"Ars and I chose it together."

I simply nodded, hoping my silence and fake smile would stop her from talking about the late Veruna. I was never one of his fans, but I would never stop as low as to talk bad about a dead person. It was beyond disrespectful.

"I bet you think I'm a whore, don't you? Just like everyone else." I couldn't tell her that I thought differently, but I couldn't really tell her that I indeed thought she was just that. I went for something in between.

"You can't expect people not to judge you for your actions Emé, but the past isn't going to be changed, and thinking about it can do you nothing but harm right now."

"No! You're wrong!" She cried. " I used to be happy! But ever since Veruna abdicated things have been going downhill." What could I say to that? I mean, what did she expect? To be treated with the same priviliges as a mistress even if she wasn't sleeping with the sovereign? She surely couldn't have become the new queen's mistress, so I ask again, what had she been expecting?

"I'm so sad Phoenia." She sniffled. "My heart was torn to pieces yet again today. Do you know what it feels like to hold your dead son in your arms?"

I shook my head, hoping she wouldn't start to cry. If she did I'd have to confort her and as mean and terrible as it sounds, I really didn't want to. "Of course you wouldn't know." She spat, regaining some, yet very little of her composure. "You will never know what it feels like to lose someone! Your life is empty, you are the ice queen after all." She drawled before taking another large gulp of wine.

Yes, she might have been drunk, but I wasn't going to let that lie. "Emé, you know nothing of my personal life, so do not think to comment on it."

"I can do whatever I want!" She stood and stumbled, managing to tip wine all over herself. "Whoopsie!"

She fell down, laughing hysterically. Then that laughter turned into just as hyserical sobs. "I miss Ars!" Emé Anidale was truly heartbroken, and I felt awful for how I'd treated her in the past. I'd never really paused to think how she might've been feeling. I just never really considered that what she felt toward the King could've been genuine.

"Emé, I know you feel down but I promise you, everything will be fine again."

"How can you say that? Are you some kind of jedi? Can you tell the future?" I didn't bother answering her, instead I knelt down next to her and gently prised the bottle from her. "I'm so, so sad. What have I done to deserve this? I can't, I just can't handle this!" She clung to me, just like Eirtaé had earlier yet I found myself more reluctant to comfort Emé. Yes, I felt pity for her, but nothing was going to make me forget the past.

Nevertheless, she showed no signs of letting go, so I held her back.

I sighed and wondered what had become of me, as Emé Anidale - the woman who had sought to destroy me - broke down completely in my arms.


	32. Love will remember

**A/N: Firstly, I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update. In between having serious writer's block, ****some personal issues I don't really want to get into, ****and my father – who I love deary – hogging the computer, it'****s**** been really tough. I hope this** **chapter makes up for my absence. GroovyGrape Xx**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Judy. Laura. L**

Chapter 32:Love will remember

Sabé Naberrie's POV

Senate district, Coruscant

I stared at the chrono on the wall and let out an exasperated sigh. Why had I agreed to this?

Don't get me wrong, now that I'm not a handmaiden and she's no longer a strict spinster, I get on immensely well with Lady Phoenia, and under other circumstances I would be really looking forward to seeing some of my old friends from Naboo – I would die before admitting it to anyone except myself, but the months on Coruscant had been lonely and as a result I was embarrassingly homesick.

It's just that the idea of Lady Phoenia and the Governor coming all the way to Coruscant under the pretense that it was for their honeymoon - which was an excuse that either insulted my intelligence or showed the lack of theirs, as they were nowhere near to walking down the aisle - to check in on me wasn't one that I was comfortable with on a normal day. I was also desperately let down that no-one had bothered to tell me about Eirtaé's disappearance – Cordé had told me about it after she'd watched the news. I figured that I'd just have to squash my resentment down and pretend all was well, because shouting at my first official visitors would not go down well. Like, at all.

So while I could understand Padmé's need to make sure that all was well with me and my job, I wasn't happy about the situation in the slightest. She was probably worried because of the time I'd broken down in one of our many comm calls. I'd kicked myself every day for that massive show of weakness in front of my sovereign, but no matter how many times I'd try and reassure her that I had just been tired that day she hadn't really bought it. It was frustrating as I knew I could handle my position and all it's responsibilities perfectly well, yet I'd let her think otherwise by letting my insecurities show.

Had I not learnt anything about composure in all the years I'd been in Lady Aemiliaé Phoenia's service? It sure seemed like I hadn't anyway. I had been comforted later though, when I looked up what the cause of my lack of composure was on my datapad and found lots of pregnant women complaining about pregnancy hormones or something like that which made me feel better about myself. It meant that I wasn't going loopy as I had feared.

In all truth, I'd probably be more calm about the whole affair if it was just Aemiliaé visiting me. It's not that I've got anything against Sio – well, things had never been anything but icily polite between us since he'd walked in on me mocking him in an attempt to make Aemiliaé smile after they'd had a disagreement about the wedding menu - the truth was that I'm a lot more comfortable around Phoenia as she's known me since I was twelve for force-sake! We could have had a proper catch-up in my apartment, gossiping until all hours about the goings on in the senate and back home in Padmé's court, but with him coming we'd have to stick to having a polite chat in my office. Also, I could really do without the governor sticking his condescending nose in where it wasn't wanted.

And seeing as this wasn't a normal day, it was going to be very amusing to try and hide my pregnancy from them. Everything about that just _screams_ fun, does it not?

I glanced at my desk – that I had reorganised about a million times in the space of an hour – which looked very messy all of a sudden. I had about twnety minutes until I had to be on the landing pad, so I started to neatly straighten my files. There was no need for it, as they were perfectly placed before, but a little more prep couldn't hurt and I found the action to be strangely comforting. Unfortunately, my peace was interrupted when my comm started to beep. How very typical.

Were they early? Had I disgraced Naboo by not being present to greet my important visitors? Thoughts of being sent back to Naboo in disgrace whirled through my mind. If I was sent back now they would no doubt discover the pregnancy, and nothing good could come from that. I knew that if I _had_ missed their arrival at most I would probably get a good scolding from the senator, and was aware that my paranoia was getting the best of me. But I couldn't help but get stressed at the thought of messing up their first official visit before they were actually here. I imagined Lady Phoenia's disappointment and Bibble's smug face. I couldn't ever let him look at me like that, as I would surely punch him. _Then_ I would get dismissed and probably end up in a convent in the outskirts of the most remote city on Naboo, worse than where I'd started out from.

Brushing the ridiculous thoughts from my mind and cursing – as cursing had always been the answer to stressful situations I couldn't quite deal with - I dropped the many files on my desk, which of course, scattered everywhere, grabbed the small device with some difficulty as it had conveniently gotten tangled in my heavy robe and answered, using my recently given surname.

"Naberrie."

A familiar voice answered. "Miss Naberrie, how is your schedule for the day?"

Stressed as I was about Phoenia's impending arrival I smiled, absent-mindedly placing a hand on my large – yet well hidden – belly.

I let out a sigh of relief. I could always count on him to call me whenever I needed him most.

I liked to think that his calls were just lucky timing even though the most logical reason would be his ability to sense my despair through the force. Either way, the calls reminded me of why the stressful days were worth it.

"Busy." I tried to keep the sigh out of my voice. It was a pain trying to combine our schedules, and I had scarcely seen my jedi knight in the months that I'd been here. "But I may be able to fit you in later, after my meeting with the visitors from Naboo." I was sure I'd be free later, because surely Phoenia and Bibble would make their excuses and leave so they could have some alone time or go sightseeing. After all, that's what couples tend do do on such vacations and they_ were_ here on their honeymoon right? I was going to force them to leave if they liked it or not. If they thought me stupid enough to believe their excuse, I was going to use it against them. They would be able to check in on me at the meeting but that was it. I was not going to have them wander around my apartment.

No more extra snoop time for them.

Obi-Wan's voice interrupted my musings. "Sounds agreeable to me." I could almost see the mischievous look on his face and had to fight not to laugh. We'd agreed that our conversations would always be formal whenever there was a chance that someone was listening, or much worse, _spying,_ on either one of us.

"I'll let you know as the day progresses."

With that I ended our call and turned back to the files, not trusting myself enough to not say something incriminating, like "I love you" or " I can't wait for later" or "Your child has been kicking me a lot recently, mind having a word with it?"

"Miss Naberrie." I looked up from my files to see my handmaiden standing at the doorway. "The Lady's ship has entered the atmosphere and will be approaching shortly."

I smiled, trying to block out the feeling of dread that was threatening to consume me."Thank you, Cordé."

I grabbed my cloak and pulled it around my shoulders, noticing how the handmaiden – who was not that much older than me – bit her lip. I knew fully well that it was her job to dress me, but after being a handmaiden myself I didn't see why I needed to go through such unecessary formalities behind closed doors. She kept quiet though, knowing that I wouldn't let her intervene and waste both of our time by doing something I was perfectly capable of doing myself. She worried far too much for her own good that one.

"All will be well Cordé, please don't fret."

She looked a little guilty at being caught looking preoccupied – after all, handmaidens were meant to be solem at all times – but I reassured her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry milady," She curtsied, "it's just_ I_ should fetch your cloak for you, it's what I'm here for – to help you. Especially while you're, you know..." She trailed off, and looked down, afraid that she'd said too much. I wasn't angry, she had said nothing but the truth, but still I grabbed her wrist – gently, mind you – and pulled her closer.

"Cordé, I appreciate all you have done for me and have the utmost trust in you." She looked pleased by my words, if the faint blush on her face was anything to go by. "But please don't mention that again. It will all be taken care of. No-one will know. No-one is going to find out, so please – for my sake as well as yours – don't worry. I truly mean it when I say that all will be well." Obi-Wan had promised me that anyway.

If she had any doubts about my statement she didn't show them, she just curtsied again. "As you wish, milady."

I sighed quietly. I had told her countless times to be less formal with me when we were alone, but she had insisted that I was royalty as I was the queen's cousin and hadn't wanted to disrespect me or the Queen by not adressing me with my proper title. No matter what arguments I used - "The monarchy in Naboo isn't hereditary, which means that there's no such thing as royal blood. Therefore, I'm not royalty." - or how many times I told her I wasn't a stuck-up lady who wanted her staff to treat her like such - "Cordé, a few months ago I was a handmaiden just like you!" - she wasn't having it. I even used the 'I have no friends here' card - "You really can call me by my name you know, that's what my _friends_ do... They call me Sabé." - but she still wouldn't address me without using my title.

Which was endlessly frustrating as I'd never had time for formalities, I wasn't even formal with Padmé and she was the _queen_! Having to be formal was the one thing I'd disliked dealing with while serving as a handmaiden at Padmé's court.

Cordé quickly sorted out the files as I checked my appearance in the mirror. I decided that I looked decent enough to receive Lady Phoenia, so as soon as Cordé was finished with my desk I set off for the landing pad, not before adjusting my cloak to make sure my secret was well and truly covered.

**···**

We made it to the landing platform before the starship was visible in the airlanes, which was always good sign. It wouldn't do to be late, especially when I was to greet the woman who had taught me everything I knew about etiquette.

Cordé stood quietly behind me and to my right there were a few senatorial guards, so we had no option but to ignore each other and stand in silence – most high-ranking politicians saw servants as objects and it was never good to betray protocol and be seen talking to someone inferior in public. Personally, I saw servants as I saw myself, but I was not going to get into another fight with Eirtaé over etiquette.

That's when my stomach dropped and had to fight to keep a calm expression on my face. Eirtaé! She was missing! How could I have forgotten? My face fell and I had to steady myself with Cordé's help.

"Milady," Her gentle yet firm hands held me up while I struggled with my legs. If they gave way I would be on the floor in no time, which would be the worst case scenario possible. The baby kicked me, which made feel even more faint."are you well?"

That was a stupid question. I was obviously not well, if I was she wouldn't be holding me up, would she? It was lucky that we we in public because if we'd been in private I would have probably smacked her with my office chair. It was so hard not to snap back at her sarcastically, in fact I nearly did. Thankfully, the guards looking at me funny made me see sense, so I pulled it together.

"I'm fine, Cordé, it was nothing."

She stood back into her original position, and the guards stopped staring at me just in time to see the approaching nubian starship.

No matter how much I tried to regain my composure the guilt at having forgotten about Eirtaé's disappearance didn't go. I suddenly realised that if she wasn't found safe the sinking feeling would probably never leave me. I might have been distracted thinking about the eternal guilt I'd have to live with, but not enough so to not realize that the starship that was landing didn't belong to Lady Phoenia.

I glanced over to the guards, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"Captain." I barked, and the tall man who'd been looking at me before came straight over. "This is not the lady's starship."

He looked confused. "Milady Naberrie, please forgive my confusion, but this is the starship you gave security clearance to earlier, while speaking with the lady Phoenia."

I gave him a sharp look. "I know that, Captain." I dismissed him with a look and he joined the rest of the guards, looking completely baffled. I was not a fool, I knew I'd given the clearance after speaking to Phoenia, it just struck me as odd, her not mentioning that she wouldn't be arriving in her own starship. It wasn't the governor's either... For a moment I thought it was Emé Anidale's but that was preposterous. Phoenia hated her with every fibre of her being.

The nubian starship landed with a soft thud and the ramp lowered. Protocol wouldn't allow my visitors to just come strolling out of the ship, so we had to wait as the rest of their entourage descended first. I was beginning to think they would never come out when I saw Lady Phoenia on Governor Sio Bibble's arm, wearing her formal travelling gown.

I bit back a smile and bowed to them when they came before me – after all, they were still of a higher rank than me.

"Governor Bibble, Lady Phoenia," I greeted, only just keeping the shock out of my voice when I saw Eirtaé and her mother descend the ramp. "It is a great pleasure to receive you here on Coruscant."

Lady Phoenia broke etiquette rules by speaking before Bibble who was higher in rank than her. He didn't seem to mind though, so who says love is dead? "Miss Naberrie, it is a great joy to see you well." I was expecting a more formal greeting from her, but I understood her need to rush the greeting process. I couldn't just ask her outright why the hell no-one had told me about Eirtaé being safe or why Eirtaé and Emé had tagged along on her "honeymoon". My office wasn't big enough to fit four people comfortably! I didn't need this right now!

"Indeed." Said Bibble, being uncharacteristically quiet, yet still managing to muster the right amount of arrogance and sarcasm. I ignored him as I tried not to stare at Eirtaé too much, but she looked so worn out! So different from the last time I'd seen her. I dreaded to think what had happened in that short time she'd been missing, because it had definitely affected her in the worst way possible.

I hoped my shock at seeing her less than prim and proper didn't show.

"You must be tired from the long journey here. Let me escort you back to my personal chambers." I hadn't planned on showing them my apartment but they seemed like they needed a break from being formal – something they wouldn't be able to do in my office in the senatorial district.

Lady Phoenia smiled at me. "Yes, that will do."

I couldn't believe I'd cleaned my office for this.

**···**

The short ride in the air taxi had been uncomfortable, to put it midly. Apart from a remark from Lady Phoenia about how baggy my dress was – a remark that I felt was incredibly rich coming from her as she had obviously put weight on - the rest of the relatively small journey was spent in silence.

Governor Bibble, being the most important person present, had sat in the centre with Aemiliaé on his right and Emé on the other side. The guards had sat in the row in front of them while I was squashed next to Cordé and Eirtaé.

The silence had been painful, but I was not willing to break it. Their was bound to be a holocrew somewhere watching us, and I would not risk our or Naboo's reputation by causing a scene in public.

I would just have to sit still and wait to get to my apartment and I tell you, never in my life had I been more impacient to get home.

When we made it to my modest rooms I felt quite embarrassed. They had all been used to grand palaces and luxurious rooms all their life but no-one seemed to take notice of where they were. I decided to let Eirtaé and her mother use Cordé's room and gave my own room to Sio and Aemiliaé.

Eirtaé went straight to the room, muttering a barely audible "thanks Sab". I let her go without a fight – if Eirtaé was too messed up to not bother to get protocol perfectly right, I was not going to start an inquisition on her, no way. Aemiliaé offered my room to Emé, which made me wonder what had gone wrong with the mother and daughter for them not to share a room. Emé thanked me for my hospitality and followed her daughter's example, which left me standing in my social area with the governor, my former employer and my handmaiden.

I saw Bibble and Phoenia exchange a look, and he quickly excused himself, stating that he needed to meet with the Senator. Sensing that Phoenia needed to speak to me alone I sent Cordé with the governor, under the pretense that she could guide him to the senate. It was obvious that I was just getting her out of the way, and Bibble must've known that too, but neither protested.

Once we were alone Aemiliaé turned to me. "I have a lot to tell you Sabé."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that." I said dryly. We sat down on my couch and she proceeded to tell me all that had happened on Naboo since I'd left.

When she was done I got up slowly, letting it all sink in. I walked over to my table, then down to the hall where the bedrooms were, then back to where Phoenia was sat.

I repeated the same sentence a few times as I tried to get my head around it all. "None of this makes sense, you do realise that, don't you?"

Lady Phoenia let out an impacient sigh from where she sat watching me pace the room.

I paused at the window for a minute, watching the airlanes. I couldn't take any of it in, I just couldn't. Padmé was one of the best queen's Naboo had ever had! I couldn't believe that someone had tried to get rid of her using Eirtaé to do so.

"Sabé, you have been repeating that same sentence since I informed you of what's been going on since you've been away. It's getting old."

I whirled around so fast I had to steady myself. "Are you surprised? What else can you expect me to say?"

She ignored my questions – which was extremely rude if you ask me - and looked at me, concern etched on her face. "Are you alright Sabé?"

I nodded, fearing that if I opened my mouth I would tell her the truth. And I just couldn't do that to Obi-Wan. "I'm fine."

She got up and walked over to me. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

If I'm honest, I would've liked nothing more than to sit down and tell her all my troubles. She wouldn't be happy - hell, she wouldn't approve at all. But she'd look past it. Because she was my friend, and I knew that she'd do all that was in her power to help me.

Hey would you look at that? I just called Phoenia my friend. Oh how the times have changed...

I glanced at her hand placed softly on my arm. "I'm fine. Truly."

"You don't look it."

I snorted sarcastically. "Oh, well the compliments just keep coming today don't they? First you say my dress is far too baggy for your liking and now you're laying into my face as well?" I hoped my mock anger would make her laugh. Then we'd change the subject to something happy, like her upcoming nuptials, and we'd be out of dangerous territory.

Unfortunately my tactic failed. She snorted back at me, but she did it with more arrogance than I ever could have managed. "I didn't mean your face Sab. I just think you've been working yourself too hard is all."

That was kind of true. I _had_ been working hard, trying to prove myself to Padmé, and everyone else for that matter. I decided to use the easy way out and go along with it.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I_ could_ do with a rest." I let her guide me to the couch, and gratefully sat down.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

I sighed. "Now who's repeating herself?" She could obviously see that I wasn't at my best and wasn't going to stop prying until I'd told her what was wrong. I decided to try and change the subject again, but this time I was determined to get her off my back. "Are you sure they've locked Edvard Menté up?"

She nodded, at which point I felt as if a weight had been lifted. "You needn't worry about him. He'll stay rotting in the dungeons until Padmé's advisors persuade her to execute him." Yeah, fat chance of that happening, I thought. Yet I nodded eagerly, desperate to continue with this new topic of conversation. I'd gotten her off my back without seeming too suspicious. To say that I was proud was an understatement.

A smug smile graced my face until she opened her mouth. "Don't you think you've got me off your case young lady. I know a change of subject when I hear one, and trust me, I _will_ find out what is troubling you."

I couldn't do it anymore. I just exploded.

"Actually, you're right. I'm not good." She looked taken back by my sharp tone but I found that I didn't care. All of the sadness that had been building up since I'd left Naboo came flooding out. "How come I wasn't made aware of Eirtaé's disappearance? I found out on the HoloNews! The _HoloNews _Aemiliaé!" Suddenly the tears were welling up but I didn't stop talking. This needed to be said. "Do you know how painful it is to be forgotten by all of you? I feel like you can't trust me now that I'm not in your inner circle!"

I got up, forgetting to adjust my dress. " But that's not the worst part. Instead of telling me that she was safe you just turn up in Coruscant with her _and_ her mother who you have always despised. As if it were the most normal thing in the world!"

I continued to rant at her, ignoring the shocked look on her face that she didn't bother to hide as she usually would have. She just sat there in stunned silence, which was also uncharacteristical of her. She didn't even bother to tell me to be quiet as I was most likely distrbing Emé and Eirtaé. Why wasn't she even trying to justify herself? Why was she just staring at me like that?

My anger suddenly bubbled over as I screeched at her. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

She looked at me calmly, before slowly saying something that shocked me into silence. "Sabé, I suggest you stop screaming at me like that. It's not good for the baby, after all."

I just looked at her, willing myself not to cry. "Sabé, how could you not have told me?"

My anger soon returned upon her saying that. "That's a bit rich coming from you!"

"Padmé didn't want to worry you about it. She was sure that Eirtaé would be fine and look! She is safe! She's _here_!" I snorted rudely at her, but tried to remain calm for my baby's sake.

"She may be_ safe_, Aemiliaé, but she is definitely not _fine_! That girl in there may look like Eirtaé but she's not her! She's not well in the head!"

"Don't change the subject Sabé, I think your pregnancy is a more important issue right now. Who is the father?"

I stared at her for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe how she was acting, making the whole Eirtaé situation seem unimportant! I needed to leave. Grabbing my cloak I snapped at her. "That's none of your business."

"Where are you going? You can't just leave, not in your condition! You need a companion at least!"

I stormed past her to the door, ignoring her. Before I slammed it shut I noticed Eirtaé standing in the hall. Great, she'd probably heard everything I'd said about her not being mentally stable.

As I dialled Obi-Wan's number into my comm I didn't fail to notice the irony of it. Less than an hour ago I'd been impacient to get home but now, I never wanted to return.

"Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan, meet me in my office as soon as possible. It is of the utmost importance."

I hung up as I got into my speeder. Knowing that it wasn't good to drive while with child, but not daring to wait for an air-taxi and risk someone discovering my condition, I set off for the heart of the senate district.

**···**

I looked out the large window, trying to calm my racing thoughts. "I don't understand."

Obi-Wan had come to my office as soon as he had been able to. While I'd been waiting for him I had managed to calm myself down a bit, and when he'd arrived I'd been sure that all would be well. He'd help me, we'd get through it together, just as he'd promised all those months ago when I'd arrived on Coruscant.

I was wrong. He hadn't been comforting at all, in fact, all he'd managed to do was pull the rug from under my feet.

"How can you say that you don't understand Sabé? You knew what you were getting yourself into when you moved here!"

"You sounded hapy when you commed me earlier, like you really wanted to see me." I turned around slowly, trying not to allow myself to give into my anger like I had before with Aemiliaé. I couldn't help but glare at him though. "And while I knew what predicament we would be in when I came here, this what you are suggesting was never agreed."

He rolled his eyes at my glare and sighed. "You couldn't have expected to keep it."

"How dare you say that to me? I gave up everything for you!_ Everything_!" I hated how dramatic I sounded, hated how I was letting him see how much he could get to me. But now was not a time to hide emotions, not anymore. "And now you want me to give up my child to the jedi? How can you even _ask_ that of me?" I turned away again, trying to hide my tears.

He let out a barely audible sigh and got up from my office chair, coming to stand behind me. He stood there for a few moments before placing his arms on mine – which was probably an attempt to calm me. I was still angry, but sank into his embrace anyway.

"I asked you to _consider_ it, Sabé. If the child has a high midichlorian count it wouldn't be fair to keep him from the jedi."

"Lot's of families do so Obi-Wan, and since when was life ever fair?"

"Being a jedi is not a bad thing! Do you not want our child to serve the galaxy? To do what is right?"

"Like you, you mean?" I said quietly.

He froze. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you not want your child to be able to love? Or do you wish him to be in the same situation we find ourselves in now? Having to give his or her bastard child away because to keep it would only bring shame and banishment from the code?" I blinked back tears before facing him. "I never knew my parents growing up! Neither did you! Would you really wish that on your own child?"

I had usually taken so much care to not say the wrong thing at the wrong time, but in my anger I was past caring.

"Sabé please," He begged. "Just because we are not married it doesn't make our child a bastard, okay? Can you please just _try_ to understand me? I'm only asking you to be rational!"

"Yes, I understand what you're asking of me, but nothing about this _is_ rational Obi-Wan! This is just the easy way out for you!"

"Nothing about this is easy! Maybe you were right. We'd probably have been much better off if you'd stayed on Naboo!"

I felt as though my heart had stopped. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Sabé, I didn't-"

"But you did though, you did mean it..." I turned away from him yet again, sitting behind my desk slowly. "You've just been keeping yor true feelings hidden as to not hurt mine!"

"Hurting you is the last thing I want to do. You know that I love you!"

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it Obi-Wan." I looked at him pointedly while he sighed. Part of me just wanted him to be gone, to get it over with. The other part of me was dying for him to keep on insisting he was sorry and that he never wanted to hurt me. But he did none of those things, so I helped him out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my visitors."

He bowed and left, not even bothering to say goodbye.

**···**

I sat alone in my office for a good few hours after he left and cried to myself. I'd commed Cordé and dismissed her for the day so that I could be undisturbed.

The skyline was dark by the time I decided to face the music and head home. It was going to be horrible; I'd have to grovel with Eirtaé so that she'd forgive me, beg Aemiliaé not to tell anyone my secret without telling her any more of it, and do so while avoiding Emé and Bibble.

With a heavy heart I pulled my cloak around me for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and made my way to the landing pad where the speeders were parked. On my way a guard with sparkling blue eyes bumped into me.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." He looked down at me, seeming very concerned. "Are you okay?"

"If I had a credit for everytime someone asked me that I'd be swimming in it!" He looked positively shell-shocked, obviously not expecting me to have snapped at him like that. "Is this what you do to pick up girls? Bump into them and then act all concerned?"

"_Excuse me_? I've got a girlfriend I'll have you know!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look where you're going next time." I made a start to walk off but he grabbed my arm. "Get your paws off of me!"

"No. I want to know who you are so that I can avoid you in future-" He paused, looking me up and down. "-and maybe put a complaint in."

I scoffed at that. Was this guy serious? He was just a guard, whereas I was a former handmaiden and a respected member of the house of Naberrie. "You have five seconds to let go of me."

"Or what?"

"Don't try me, okay? I was trained personally by the head of Naboo's security forces and I've not had a particularly nice day either, so back off." I yanked my arm from his grasp and stormed down the corridor.

"Wait!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with me. "You know Captain Panaka?"

"Well I _was_ trained by him, that does imply that I know him, yes." I looked at him warily as I straightened my cloak once again. Do _you_ know him?"

"Of course I do! I fought alongside him _and_ the handmaidens in the battle of Naboo!" I noticed that his uniform was a traditional nubian design as he proceeded to tell me about how he had finished with thousands of droids. He must have noticed that I wasn't really listening because halfway through his speech he scratched his head sheepishly and stopped talking.

"Oh..." I said, thinking of something to say to fill the very uncomfotable silence that had suddenly come about. "I was a handmaiden to the queen at that time."

He frowned slightly. "I don't remember you being there."

I tried to squash down the feelings that always came along when I thought about that day in the tunnels. "Yeah you wouldn't really have a reason to remember me, I was taken down into the tunnels by the sith."

"That was you? I remember hearing all about that! Oh my god, I'm glad to see you're alright."

I wanted to stop talking about this. Awkward silence would be a thousand times better than bringing back all those painful memories. "Thank you."

He bowed. "You're welcome."

"I was thanking you on the behalf of Queen Amidala for your service in the war, actually." Despite my best efforts to appear kind, my voice had an edge to it. "I didn't do anything particularly worthy that day."

He picked up on said edge and started babbling at me. "Are you in a hurry? I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I-"

Suddenly I felt bad. He seemed like a nice guy and I had been disrespectful to him earlier. Deciding it wasn't fair to take my disappointment in Obi-Wan out on him, I quickly shook my head.

"No! It's fine honestly, I'm the one who's sorry. I was so rude to you earlier." I smiled sheepishly at him. "However, I _do_ need to be making my way back to my apartment though, would you mind accompanying me to the landing pad?"

"Of course!" A wide smile spread across his face. "Oh and about earlier... It's okay. I should've been watching where I was going." He sighed, looking a bit sad all of a sudden. "I was just thinking about my girlfriend... I miss her."

I was touched by the genuine way he spoke about her. Whoever she was. "Is she from Naboo too?"

"You should know her, she _is_ a handmaiden after all."

"What? Never! No-one's ever told me they had a boyfriend." I had to hide the sinking feeling I felt with a fake smile. Did they not tell me about it because I wasn't one of them anymore? They'd promised me that being on different planets wouldn't change anything, that we'd always be sisters, no matter what...

His eyes sparkled as he spoke. "We agreed to keep it a secret, but since it's been going on for a while now I suppose I could tell you."

I grinned widely, my relief clear as I suddenly remembered the competion I had going on with the other handmaidens. "It's Rabé isn't it?"

"How did you know?" He looked at me incredously.

"This is really sad." I laughed. "But she would always be sneaking off after her shifts, so we kind of gathered that she was seeing someone. We pestered her about it until she confessed."

"She never told you who then."

"No, but she did blush furiously whenever she spoke about the mystery man." Said mystery man was blushing furiously at me now.

"No way!"

"Yes way." I laughed. "So, mystery man, what's your name?"

"Mett Habble."

"Nice to meet you Mett, thanks to you I'm going to be a whole lot richer now!" I rubbed my hands in glee, not really because of the money but because I'd get to announce to the girls that I'd not only found out who it was, but actually met him too!

He giggled at my enthusiasm as we reached the end of the dark corridors. "And why is that?"

"I'm not poor or anything! It's just that we kind of made a bet." I smiled fondly at the memory. "And winning that bet is going to be delicious!"

With the landing platform now clearly in view I turned to him. "Mett Habble, it has truly been a pleasure. I'm glad to see that you're good enough for Rabé – I didn't think I would be able to say that about anyone, ever."

"I'm all about proving people wrong!" He joked, before frowning slightly. "I wasn't kidding when I asked you if you were okay before. Are you sure you're well enough to drive?"

I was about to scoff at him when the baby kicked me - hard. I winced openly, kicking myself for doing so. He was never going to let me go on my own now, was he?

I looked up at him. "I suppose if I tell you that I'm fine you won't believe me?"

He shook his head.

"Damn it." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He seemed amused as he asked me if I wanted him to call an air-taxi for me. I politely declined, stating that I didn't trust Coruscant enough to leave my speeder there at night. He then offered to drive me home, but I told him it wasn't necessary, that if he would just let me drive all would be well. He told me he couldn't do that as I was a good friend of Rabé's and if anything happened to me he would never forgive himself.

We argued about it for a good twenty minutes until I finally gave in. I gave him my best glare as he smiled smugly at me. "Just relax, will you? All you have to do is show me the way."

I grumbled something at him as I climbed into the passenger seat. "Nice ride." He commented and I nodded in appreciation. We made small talk as he drove through the airlanes but we often found ourselves in silence as I was too tired to talk. I just wanted to go home, curl up and watch the cheesiest HoloDrama available while eating a bunch of unhealthy stuff. While I knew that it wasn't a possibility it made me feel a lot better, so I stuck to it.

The journey to my small apartment was short, as even though my apartment wasn't located in the most exclusive area I was still living in the senate district. Once he'd parked he turned to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?"

"Something tells me that you just want to snoop around my crib!" He laughed loudly at that, and asked me please to never refer to my home like that again. I nudged him but agreed that it was for the best. "I appreciate the offer, truly. But I can't accept it, there's going to be all kinds of crazy going on up there and I'd rather you still think I was a remotely normal person."

"Nah, there is absolutely nothing normal about you." I pretended to get offended as I slid out of the vehicle. He joined me handed me the keys. "Thank you Sir."

"You are most welcome..." He shouted after me as I walked to the entrance. "Milady, you never told me your name!"

I turned around, smiling coyly. "Do you mean to tell me that looking for people that you've just met on the HoloNet isn't an activity that you enjoy?"

"It would be hard to look you up without knowing your name."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Such an amateur."

"I didn't have you down as a stalker." He smiled wildly at me. "Now will you please just tell me your name?"

I looked at him for a few seconds without answering. He knew enough about me to find me, besides, he could just ask Rabé. He obviously wanted to get me to tell him.

"So?" He inquired.

Since he'd been the only person who'd put me in a good mood all day I told him. "It's Sabé, Sabé Naberrie."

I chuckled and entered the building as he shouted at me. "It's been a pleasure Sabé!"

"It certainly has Mett, it certainly has."

**···**

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I felt that something wasn't quite right. Putting it down to 'pregnancy hormones' I continued forward and unlocked the door.

Inside I was greeted by loneliness. I sighed as I pulled my cloak off and set my keys on the counter. Maybe watching HoloDramas while stuffing my face was going to possible after all.

I noticed my DataPad was flashing. It was probably amessage from Obi-Wan, apologising for earlier. It wasn't though, and the sinking feeling in my chest let me know. It was just from Lady Phoenia, stating that she, Bibble and Eirtaé would be staying at Bibble's residence in 500 Republica while Emé had found 'alternative acomodation'.

I sank into my couch,wondering if today could get any worse. I'd fallen out with Obi-Wan and insulted my visitors so much that they'd left. I covered my face with my hands, fighting the urge to cry.

"Don't cry."

I stood up quickly and pulled my blaster out - I might've been pregnant but that wasn't going to be an obstacle. Pregnant or not I was going to kick their ass. How dare whoever it was break into my apartment and then order me around?

I lowered my blaster once I'd turned around and saw who it was. "Obi-Wan!" I was furious. "What's wrong with waiting for people to get home? Do you do this to everyone? God!"

I clutched my belly as he came closer to me. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well sorry isn't good enough! I could've shot you!" Besides both of us knowing that I probably wouldn't have hurt him he didn't protest. "Shock is bad for the baby! You know that!"

"I said I'm sorry!" I started to cry – mainly from relief but his harsh words also contributing to it - as he took me into his arms. "Hush now, I can't bear it when you cry."

I decided against arguing with him. I was far too tired for that. He held me until I'd calmed down, then he gently pulled away to look me in the eyes. "I need to speak with you."

I sighed. "No, Obi-Wan. I don't want to go over the whole adoption thing again. I don't want to fight."

"Me either." He sat me down. "But I've been thinking about everything."

Why did he sound like that? And why was I feeling dread all of a sudden?

"Sabé I don't know how to say this, but what I said before, about you staying on Naboo... It might be a good idea." What? Why? I had so many questions, so much to say but he held his hand up. "I don't like how you living out here alone, away from your friends and family is affecting you." I shook my head in protest.

"But it's worth it Obi-Wan! I don't care how long I have to wait!" I felt the tears fall down my cheeks but I ignored them. I couldn't lose him, not after I'd moved to another planet to be with him, not now that I was about to give birth to our child! "I need you!" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. "We need you!"

"Sabé I can't be there for you the way you need me! I just _can't_!" He retrieved his hand from my stomach and looked down, probably not wanting me to see the tears that I knew were there. "Just like you said you couldn't have lived with yourself if I'd left the order for you, I can't let you give up the rest of your life for me."

"No." The tears were coming fast and I was struggling to breathe. " I love you. I wouldn't be giving up the rest of my life. I wouldn't!"

"I love you too Sabé. But sometimes love isn't enough."He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away as my heart shattered completely. "You deserve a husband who can be with you always, and give you the life you've always wanted." My mind flashed back when we were deserted on Tatooine, telling him about my dreams of having a massive family and living in a big house in Naboo.

"You mean all of that stuff about the villa on Naboo? I was just a silly girl fantasizing about the future to not think about the situation I had at hand! But, that's not what I want now. That was what I thought I wanted. Obi- Wan people change their minds about these things _all the time_."

"Yes." I swear my heart stopped. "Yes, they do." He kissed my forehead, turned around and walked to his ship docked at my veranda. I followed him, trying to convince myself that he wouldn't really leave. He looked at me sadly and for a second I thought he'd come back. But before I knew it he was gone, and I was forced to drag myself inside before crumpling on the floor and crying my heart out.

**A/N: (Again, sorry!) Okay so these last few chapters have been a bit depressing but things will get better for everyone sooner or later. Also, just to let you guys know that I will finish this story, I promise. Have a lovely weekend everyone! **


	33. Reconciliation

**Okay so I have a lot of explaining to do. I haven't updated in absolutely ages and for some reason today I just felt like writing again. I will finish this story, it's just a matter of when I do. Between work and law school I barely have time to do coursework, let alone write for my own enjoyment. I will try and update often, and I sincerely apologise for not doing so in so, so long. Happy valentine's day love's, have a good one. GroovyGrape Xx**

Chapter 33:Reconciliation

Eirtaé Anidale's POV

Governor Sio Bibble's lodgings, 500 Republica, Senate District, Coruscant

It was dark by the time Lady Phoenia decided that Sabé needed to be left alone for the night.

She'd pretended that Sabé hadn't been feeling well and Sio was all too happy to accept the opportunity to leave the small apartment. I went along with her excuse – I was not in the mood to bring up their earlier screaming match in which Sabé had claimed I was mentally unstable.

I ignored the anxious looks Lady Phoenia had constantly been directing at me all afternoon and casually asked where we'd be staying instead.

Before she could open her mouth to respond, the governor jumped in and announced – a little too smugly for my liking - that we could stay at his grand rooms in 500 Republica. I was beginning to wonder if this guy had property on every single planet in the galaxy when my mother announced that she would find her own place to stay.

No-one was about to disagree with her decision so she quickly gathered her few things and left, leaving the three of us standing awkwardly in the social area with Sabé's handmaiden, whose name I didn't quite remember. The old me would have been shocked by this and would have asked lady Phoenia immediately, but I found that the new me couldn't care less.

She was a pretty young woman, who looked a lot like Sabé – a fact that was not surprising in the least. The more the handmaiden looked like their mistress the better, that way they could fool almost anyone if they were ever required to act as a decoy. I could tell that she was nervous and didn't quite know what to do without Sabé's guidance but she did a good job of hiding it by offering us refreshments and then asking if we needed asistance with our luggage.

After politely accepting her offer, we made it out of Sabé's apartment and soon we were in the governor's swanky new pad in 500 Republica. Cordé bid us all farewell, and as soon as she was gone Bibble and Phoenia started talking to each other in hushed tones. After guessing that they were probably talking about what they were going to do with me, I decided to offer them a bit of privacy, turning to face the window.

With unseeing eyes I stared out at the busy airlanes and bright lights of Coruscant.

I had been here many times when I was a child, mostly to visit my father and though I suppose I liked the busy atmosphere of the planet, I'd never felt like I belonged here like I used to when I was home on Naboo.

Now all I feel is numbness, I have no knowledge of any other word that could describe it.

I am aware of how dramatic that may sound but it's the cold, hard truth.

Looking back at how I've coped over the past few months I'm surprised by my own strength. I don't know how I've been keeping this together, but I'm so proud of myself right now. Even if I do feel empty. Even if I can't even look at myself in the mirror. Even if I cry myself to sleep every single night...

I'm proud of myself because I haven't broken down and don't plan to, because I know that as soon as I do I won't be able to stop, and desperation will take over me. I prefer to feel numb than desperate. At least then I can mask my emotions and carry myself with dignity.

I turned my head slightly so that I was looking at Lady Phoenia. Our eyes met and she smiled at me encouragingly. I forced a tiny smile and turned my gaze back to the lights outside.

I know what they think of me.

To them I'm just one of the Anidale's. Another member of Naboo's most ruthlessly ambitious family.

They think they know me, and I don't blame them at all for thinking that way. The Gods know my family have acted in a way that justifies their prejudice. But they can't _really_ know me... After all, I'm not sure I even know myself anymore.

I close my eyes against the painful memories of the last few months. Veruna, the trade federation, Ergei... As my time locked in that cursed warehouse flashes through my mind, it's all I can do not to scream and fall to the floor in floods of tears and helplessness.

I haven't cried for him, he doesn't deserve that.

Even if he did, he's dead and wouldn't know whether I was grieving for him.

I'm not.

He would have gladly had me killed and all for what? To be able to help Edvard Menté rule Naboo? He must've known that if he'd succeeded in bringing Padmé down, Edvard would have thanked him, maybe done a few favours for him but that would have been the end of it. He would never have had any real power.

Even if in killing me he'd have achieved all the power in the Galaxy, it still wouldn't make what he did right. I can't say I'm glad that he's gone, but I'm not sorry either.

I'm just numb.

**···**

I ignored the exaggerated sigh Lady Phoenia directed at me as soon as she saw me standing in the same spot as before.

"You're still up?"

I found the way that she always jumped to conclusions before she knew the facts quite funny. It was completely true that I hadn't slept a wink last night, but the last time she'd seen me had been five hours ago.

For all she knew I could have settled down on the sofa for a couple of hours and gotten some well deserved beauty sleep. I was sick of everyone being so worried about me, all I wished to do was fade into obscurity like I had been doing before the Veruna scandal.

The irony of it all is not lost on me. Back then I would have done anything to stand out from the rest of the handmaidens, to be noticed as something other than the queen's rival in the elections.

I nearly succumbed to helplessness when I remembered that I had been let off work to recover from my trauma, cursing the fact that I wouldn't be able to hide behind a hood or behind Padmé for quite a good while.

I remember the dismissal perfectly.

_I had been lying face up on the small bed in one of the cabins of my mother's starship, tears falling freely down the side of my face, when I'd heard a soft knock on the door._

_Not feeling strong enough to face anyone at that time, but also being fully aware that refusing to speak to someone who had directly sought me out was beyond rude, I continued to cry silently, debating whether it was worth letting whoever it was see me in such a state._

_My well bread, etiquette loving side won out in the end and I got up, straightening my dress as soon as I was standing. _

"_You may enter!" I called out, quickly wiping my tear-stained face. _

_The door opened with a swishing sound, revealing Lady Phoenia. If the older woman knew that just seconds earlier I'd been crying my eyes out she didn't let it show, instead she handed a commlink over, silently mouthing "Padmé."_

_I took the small device and dismissed Phoenia with a small hand gesture._

"_Your Highness, it's Eirtaé. How can I be of assistance?"_

_She'd scolded me for adressing her in such a formal way, cried a lot and apologised for not being there for me before telling me that I was to be dismissed from my post as handmaiden to allow me to recover properly. _

_I hadn't protested._

At the time I had been glad. I hadn't wanted to return to the royal court and face everyone at the time.

But now that I was left with nothing to do, I desperately wanted to return to work, even if it meant returning to Naboo where everything had gone wrong. If I could go back to work I'd at least have something to focus on. My life had always been a busy one, whether it was etiquette lessons, socialising with Naboo's elite groups or conversing with my father about the way of the world. My heart beat painfully in my chest as I thought about my dear father and our comm calls that could last for several hours. Growing up with him on a different planet was difficult at the best of times, and I couldn't really remember the last time I had seen him.

Knowing what I needed to do I turned to Phoenia, a determined look on my face. "Could you call Sabé's handmaiden please? There's somewhere I need to be."

Her face light up. "Oh, you're going to check on Sabé. How nice."

I was about to protest when I thought better of it. I could go and see Sabé, then go and see my father without having to tell anyone about my plans.

"Well, of course!" I plastered my best fake smile on my face. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

She looked at me for a moment, smiling stupidly. She was obviously relieved that I was displaying some kind of emotion, as fake as it may have been. "Unfortunately Cordé has already began attending Sabé for the day, but if it pleases you I could help you get ready instead."

Phoenia was speaking to me as if I were the queen – which took my back to my first days as a handmaiden where I was one of the few girls that spoke to Padmé and her accordingly - but I didn't point it out. I just smiled and thanked her. "It would please me greatly, my lady. Thank you."

···

Something was wrong.

Sabé had taken her time to open the door and let me in to her apartment, which was odd. She had a handmaiden to do those things for her now.

When she did reveal herself she was not yet dressed. Alarmed at this I questioned her about Cordé – it was mid morning! I regained some of my senses and was about to go beserk at the girl as it was a completely unacceptable time for her mistress to be undressed. But Sabé merely shrugged and told me she let her have the day off, something handmaidens rarely got to do, as their job was to be their mistresses most loyal guards 24/7, among other things.

Sabé wasn't herself, no matter how hard she tried to convince me that nothing at all had happened and that everything was fine and dandy. I wasn't in the mood to pretend that all was well as I usually had to, and I wouldn't be able to tell her how I was feeling while she was making me nervous with her fidgeting.

"Okay Sabé, that's enough."

She stopped fidgeting for a second to stare at me. "What do you mean, Eirtaé?" She sounded beyond tired, ready to give in.

I sighed a big, exaggerated sigh before answering her. It was taking all of my resolve not to shake her and demand her to tell me what was up.

"It is obvious to me that you are not quite yourself. Would you please let me know what is making you behave in such a way?" I wasn't prepared for the enormity of what she was going to tell me, and to be perfectly honest I thought it would take a lot more convincing than that.

"I'm pregnant."

It was barely a whisper, and I wasn't sure I had heard her right.

"I do apologise Sabé, I didn't get enough sleep in last night, do you mind repeating that?"

"I'm pregnant Eirtaé!" This time it was not a whisper, and she looked betrayed that I had made her repeat herself. "With child! I am carrying a child! And now the father wants nothing to do with us! He has abandoned me in my hour of need and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

I just looked at her, stunned.

Quickly gathering my senses I tried to embrace her, to let her know everything would be alright no matter what but she pushed me away.

"And you! You never let me know anything was wrong with you, I found out that you had been kidnapped on the HoloNews!" She countinued to cry and rant at me, as if I hadn't heard her earlier conversation with Phoenia.

"I just..."She sat down. "I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired."

I looked at her. She was having a bad time, but I found it quite irritating that she would just disregard all of my pain as if I had been through a trivial ordeal and she had been through hell and back.

I continued to stare at her as she sobbed. How had everything got to this? We had always had our backs through everything and now I was just standing there, watching her break down.

I softened my hard glaze and sat down beside her, pulling her into an embrace, and this time she clung onto me.

"Sabé, listen to me. You get a few more minutes to be sad but then we have to talk about this okay?" She didn't answer me, so I gently pulled her face up so she was looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know exactly what you are going through Sab, but I want to help, I do."

"You can't help me."

"Now that's where you're wrong." I held her face firmly, so she had no other option to look at me. "It's going to be hell, absolute hell, but we're going to get through this together, because we are sisters, do you hear me? I'm going to get you through this, I promise."

She gave me a watery smile.

"Look, you don't have to believe me, I mean, what do I know? I'm not right in the head!"

She seemed to snap out of her sobbing state to look shocked. "Eirtaé, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean it! And for me to be sat here, complaining about this when you have truly been through hell! I'm so, so sorry, I-"

I held my hand up. "Stop. Don't apologise, none of my ordeal was your fault. Let's not dwell on the past." I straightened myself out, standing up. "We have to plan for the future."

···

All it took was a private comm call to Padmé.

After that me and Cordé helped pack Sabé's most important belongings before we quickly made our way to the private hangar where four of the royal guards were waiting with one of the best starships of the queen's fleet.

They packed her cases onto the ship as Sabé turned to me. "Are you sure?"

I had never been more uncertain of anything in my whole life, but I smiled warmly at her.

"Sabé, when I have never been sure of anything in my life?"

She looked at me and then Cordé and then back at me again. "I need to hear you say you are fie and capable and I am not putting extra stress on you, Please."

"Sabé-" I began warmly but was interrupted by a creepy cloacked figure who emerged from the shadows of the ship.

"Good evening ladies. Going somewhere?"

Sabé whirled around, and performed a slight curtsey. "Senator Greejatus, what brings you here?"

That was the Senator? This was bad.

"Oh, I couldn't miss the opportunity to say farewell to my favourite political assistant now could I?"

He came closer, and Sabé visibly stiffened up. "I am just performing a routine trip to Naboo, your excellency, I will be back shortly."

He let out an evil cackle. "Goodness no, you aren't going anywhere. Not with that jedi foetus inside you anyway."

My jaw dropped open. What was he talking about? I turned to Sabé, expecting her to deny the vicious and false statement. She didn't she just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Do not make such preposterous accusations without proof your excellency. There is no way the father is a jedi, it goes against the code." I raised my chin, regaining some of my old self.

"Don't be so sure of yourself girl, and be sure to never talk to me in such a disrespectful tone again, or you will surely pay dearly for it."

I was about to tell him exactly what I thought of his threat when Sabé stepped forward. "What do you want from me?"

The royal guards stepped out from their posts near the starship, and surrounded Sabé.

"Sabé are you mad? What are you doing?"

"Eirtaé please!"

"Listen to your friend girl, I will not warn you again."

I stared helplessly at Sabé. What was happening? Had a jedi really fathered a child with her? My mind went back to the trade blockade, and the jedi's that had accompanied us through the ordeal. I recalled the handmaidens gushing about how cute the younger jedi, Obi Wan, was, but I never thought anything of it.

I never thought either of them would be foolish enough to give into temptation. Had they not foreseen the possible consequences?

"I don't want anything with you dear Sabé. I want the child you carry."

Sabé looked positively horrified. "No! Never! I will die before ever giving my baby up to _you_!"

He simply shook his head at her. "Well I had certainly hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if so, then be it."

An evil look crossed his face as he sprang forward in an attempt to grab Sabé. I had my blaster out in seconds but the guards beat me to it and knocked the senator to the floor.

As the old man wailed in pain I grabbed Sabé and ran her up the ramp. Cordé followed closely behind, and I quickly summoned the guards to come. I was not about to let four loyal men die at this obviously deranged man's hands.

The pilot had the starship off the ground before the ramp was up, and we were soon gliding through the Coruscanti airlanes.

I stared back at the hangar fearfully. What would the senator do with the information? Would he expose Sabé? Disgrace one of Naboo's most promising and uprising politicians? Would he dare to tell the world about the child's father? End his career as a jedi over this scandal?

Only time would tell what he would chose to do with the information.

Sabé had settled herself in, and Cordé was stroking her hair gurads had resumed their posts by the exit.

I approached Sabé cautiously. "How could you not think to tell me that the father was a jedi?"

She looked at me, like she couldn't understand how I could ask her such a question. "Eirtaé, the father of my child is none of your business."

"It is if you are going to disgrace Naboo! How could you have been so foolish?"

She stared at me coldly. "I love him. I don't regret it."

I scoffed at her, my anger getting the best of me. "Well he doesn't love you! How could he if he is willing to leave you just when you are about to give birth to his love child!?"

Tears filled her eyes as she clutched her belly. "I want you to leave. Now."

"Sabé, I'm so-"

"Now!" She schreeched, tears falling freely down her face.

Seeing the damage I had already caused, I bowed my head. "As you wish."

I instructed the pilot to drop me off at the Naboo embassy. It was a brief journey there, and no other sound but Sabé's heartbreaking sobs could be heard.

With a heavy heart I left the starship, without saying goodbye, and headed to the grand gates of the embassy.

I was granted easy access by identifying myself as one of the queen's personal servants.

I didn't have a plan. I didn't know whether he was in the building, let alone if he would agree to see me. After what seemed like a lifetime, I reached his office.

It was late at night, and no one else was in the building, except for the occasional guard.

Before I decided to turn around and leave I knocked softly on the door. A few seconds later I had no response, and just when I was about to leave, the sound of the door creaking open could be heard.

I had been waiting to see him for a long, long time but noiw that the moment had come I found I didn't quite know how to react.

"Eirtaé." He whispered.

"Papá!" I cried as I flung myself into his arms. Thankfully he hung onto me, and if I was not mistaken I could hear him crying softly on my shoulder.

He pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Come," he gestured into his office, "let me get you a drink."

I cautiously entered the room I hadn't been in for years. It was just as I remembered it. Nothing had changed.

But glancing at the photo he had on his desk of all his children, I realised that indeed everything had changed, and nothing would be the same again ever.

He caught me looking at the photo. "It's not your fault, you know that don't you? Ergei made his own decisions."

"I know." I whispered back. "I just don't want to believe it. It doesn't seem real."

"It won't seem real ever. That kind of betrayal isn't easy to get over."

I stared at him with tears in my eyes. My mother had betrayed him in the worst way possible. I was living proof of that.

"I can't help but think that it was my fault though. Like I have a part of _him_ in me that I can't shake! And I hate her! I hate her with all my soul, with everything! How could she? How could she let you believe I was your daughter?! You know earlier I told my heavily pregnant friend that her baby's father didn't love her because he abandoned her! I'm a monster, just like _him_!"

I broke down crying, howling with pain.

"No." He said. "No, you listen to me." He grabbed my hands while attempting and failing to conceal his grief. "You are an Anidale, do you hear me? You have nothing to do with Veruna. No matter what those tests say, you are not a monster, you are _n__othing _like him. He may have created you, but I've watched you grow! I've seen you through everything and I am so, so proud of you, of this young woman you have become."

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I cried with him, and when we finally stopped he looked me in the eyes. "Never forget it Eirtaé, you will _always_ be my daughter and I love you. Never doubt it."

"I never did. Not for one second."


End file.
